


Jump Then Fall

by linksofmemories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gags, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panties, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Rutting, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Underage Drinking, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, my name is Stiles. Are you Derek Hale?”</p><p>“Yes,” and now he just sounded ticked off. “Why are you calling?”</p><p>“I, uh, saw your website,” Stiles said, gesturing toward the laptop even though he didn’t know why. “You know, about the sex thing. And you’re a Dom and stuff… and I would like you to dominate me, please.”</p><p>
  <b>This fic is incomplete and will never be updated. Read at your own caution.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Jump Then Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077869) by [thesterekproject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject)



> **READ THIS NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT:** I'm not going to be updating this fic anymore, so consider it forever incomplete. Like it would take a miracle for me to even want to continue/complete it. So, read at your own caution.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Scott asked.

“No, but I’m going to do it anyway,” Stiles shrugged, continuing to scroll through the website.

Scott looked worried and Stiles got it. He did. Hell, he was worried too, but he had made his decision. This was what he was going to do and there was no backing out of it now.

Even though he could back out since he hadn’t even picked a guy to make an appointment with yet.

“We’ve only been in college for a month, Stiles,” Scott said. “A _month_. That’s hardly enough time to decide that you’re not going to lose your virginity in, y’know, a normal circumstance.”

“It’s not like that,” Stiles said, pausing his scrolling to look at another guy’s profile. “It’s just that I’ve kept it this long, I might as well lose it to someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“Yeah, but…” Scott trailed off, looking around the library before leaning across the table and lowering his voice. “A professional Dominant? Is he going to Christian Grey you or something?”

“Dude, do not put this on the same level as those lame ass books,” Stiles said. “Besides, these guys are legit.”

“But how can you be sure?”

“Because they have websites.”

Okay that wasn’t his best excuse.

But nothing felt like a good excuse anymore. He knew he was being stupid and reckless but part of him just didn’t really care. He wanted this. Even if he had to pay a random stranger to pretend to be attracted to him, he still wanted it.

It had been in the back of his mind ever since high school, ever since the guys on the lacrosse team became a lot more attractive than Lydia Martin. He was 18 now though and no one could stop him from doing this.

Only he could do that and he really didn’t have any plans to do that. Even though he was probably going to chicken out.

“Just come to the frat party this weekend,” Scott proposed. “There are four gay guys in my fraternity, they’d totally be into you.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Come on, don’t you want to have the full college experience?”

“I am having the full college experience,” Stiles said, motioning toward the stack of books next to him. “And now I’m going to set up an appointment with…”

He skimmed over the current webpage he was on, coming across an address just 30 minutes off campus.

“Derek Hale.”

“Who?”

“Derek Hale,” Stiles repeated, quickly clicking on the link. “He lives close by, he has great reviews, and holy _shit_.”

“What?”

Stiles turned his laptop around and Scott squinted at the screen before his eyes widened. “Okay this has to be Photoshopped, no one is that attractive.”

“Either that or he stole a picture from an Abercrombie & Fitch ad.”

“He’s from California, went to college in New York, took a year abroad in Italy, apparently he’s fluent in Italian,” Scott said, suddenly enthralled by the website. “He’s an architect and has his own firm, so I guess you can look him up to see if he’s legit or not. Man do they make the girl version of him because I would definitely want to meet her.”

“What about Allison?”

“She said we’re taking a break,” Scott shrugged. “She’s in France, I’m… here.”

They had talked about this over a hundred times. Scott was crushed that Allison had taken a year off to “find herself” in France. Stiles didn’t blame her either. Her mom and aunt had died within a year of each other and her grandfather had been admitted into a mental facility. She needed the break, Stiles got that.

Scott was more than a little heartbroken and even though he insisted he was fine, it was obvious that he wasn’t.

“He’s been a… Dom for six years,” Scott continued. “He’s got some awesome reviews too, but anyone can write those on the Internet and he’s… oh.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “Dude, he was awesome until the ‘oh’.”

“He was born in ’85.”

“So?”

“So you were born in ’95.”

“Still not seeing your point.”

“He’s ten years older than you,” Scott said. “That’s a decade.”

“Wow, Scott congrats on your basic math skills.”

Scott just rolled his eyes, pushing the laptop across the table and back to Stiles.

“I’m just saying that it’s kind of a big gap.”

“Yeah, but I’m 18,” Stiles shrugged. “I’m legal.”

He skimmed over the site, seeing most of the information that Scott had told him along with some explicit sexual things that he would definitely need to look over. There was a box at the top with contact info and Stiles looked at the phone number, his own phone suddenly feeling heavy in his pocket.

“I think I’m going to call him.”

“What?” Scott said. “ _Now_?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“We’re in the library.”

“Not on the quiet floor though,” Stiles pointed out, taking his phone from his pocket before he lost his nerve. He dialed the number and brought it up to his ear, grinning at Scott in what he hoped was a confident way.

Someone picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

The voice wasn’t as rough and deep as he had been expecting, but it definitely worked, making something in Stiles’ stomach warm up.

“Hello?” the voice repeated.

“Uh, right, hi.”

 _Smooth_.

“Who is this?”

“Stiles.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question.”

Okay, the guy had a point there. “Um, my name is Stiles. Are you Derek Hale?”

“Yes,” and now he just sounded ticked off. “Why are you calling?”

“I, uh, saw your website,” Stiles said, gesturing toward the laptop even though he didn’t know why. “You know, about the sex thing. And you’re a Dom and stuff… and I would like you to dominate me, please.”

It was then that Scott let out the laughter he had been keeping in for the past 30 seconds. Stiles threw a notebook at his head, but Scott just caught it, still snickering.

“You know most people who call me for this aren’t very nervous,” Derek said.

“Yeah, well, I’m nervous.”

“Want to tell me why?”

Grumpy guy from a few seconds ago was completely gone and now he was replaced with… _this_. This cool, calm, collected voice that Stiles just wanted to obey. And that was more than a little scary.

And sexy.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Stiles explained. “And you could be a mass murderer.”

“I promise I’m not a mass murderer.”

“That sounds exactly like something a mass murderer would say.”

There was a low chuckle from the other line and Stiles shifted in his seat, biting his lip. He was already attracted to the man’s voice and if he looked anything like he did in his picture, well, Stiles would definitely be a goner.

“How about we set up a meeting and I can prove that I’m not a mass murderer?”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Derek repeated. “You got a pen?”

“I have a blank Word document,” Stiles said, opening up Microsoft Word and poising his fingers above the keys.

“All right, La Lune on Third Street,” Derek said. “Saturday. Six o’clock. Bring a copy of your test results and a list of your past sexual experiences. Got that?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be late.”

“I won’t be.”

“Good boy.”

And then Derek hung up, leaving Stiles with a pounding heart and a huge amount of anxiety. He took the phone away from his ear, placing it on the table.

“So?”

“We’re having dinner on Saturday.”

“Just like that?” Scott asked, eyebrows rising.

“Yeah, just like that.”

**OoOoOoO**

He had called Derek on Wednesday and now it was Saturday and five o’clock and he was about to have a heart attack. He didn’t even know why either. Derek’s architecture firm was real and he had a spotless record, the guy hadn’t even rolled through a stop sign before.

There was no reason for him to be so jittery.

At least that was what he kept telling himself.

Stiles was in his dorm, sitting on his bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet. Scott had been his roommate, but after moving into the Beta Theta Pi house, Stiles had been left with a single. It didn’t mean that the guy could at least text him back and give him advice on what to wear.

He had looked up La Lune right after hanging up with Derek and the place was ridiculously expensive. He seriously hoped they were going Dutch, because that might rob him of all his spending money for the month but at least it wouldn’t bankrupt him.

But it wasn’t like it was too late to bail out. He could do this. He could go to a restaurant and meet some random guy so that they could eat and then fuck. At least that’s what Stiles thought they were going to do.

Maybe Derek would take one look at him and change his mind. It wasn’t like that hadn’t happened before.

He needed to stop the pity party though. Because the longer he sat around overthinking everything, the less time he would have to get ready. Then he would probably be late. And he really didn’t want to disappoint Derek by being late.

After drying his hair and styling it the best way he knew how, he opened up one of the drawers of his dresser and peered inside the wadded up mess. He wasn’t big on folding and it definitely showed. Reaching inside, he managed to get a pair of khakis that weren’t too wrinkled and a blue dress shirt that had been rolled up in a ball in the back corner.

Good enough.

He changed, feeling a little more confident (despite the abundance of wrinkles) before looking at his shoe options. The Vans or the Chucks. Shit he really hadn’t thought this through enough.

Eventually after staring panicked at both pairs of shoes, he grabbed the Chucks (not as dirty) and pulled them on, hoping Derek wouldn’t care about his footwear. He tucked in his shirt and put on a belt before taking his shirt off again to put on about 20 layers of deodorant.

After straightening himself up for the last time, Stiles looked at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of his dorm door (because someone had made a petition a few years back that if the girls got them, the guys got them too) and sighed. He felt himself having a _Princess Diaries_ moment (he fucking loved that movie, shut up).

Because as always, this was as good as it was going to get.

He checked his watch and noticed that he should have left five minutes ago and he still had to brush his teeth. After grabbing his toothpaste and toothbrush, he rushed into the hall bathroom, brushing them quickly before going back to his dorm and throwing them on his bed. He grabbed his wallet and keys and what Derek had asked to bring before he could talk himself out of it, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Stiles was sitting in the La Lune parking lot with two minutes to spare when he started to talk himself out of it.

What if Derek was setting him up? What if he took one look at Stiles and told him to go home? What if he took one look at Stiles’ sexual history list and laughed so hard he cried? What if he had another date with him? What if he was an 85 year-old man with a virgin fetish?

One minute left.

What if he was a gorgeous, smart, interesting man who actually wanted Stiles?

With the last ounce of courage he had left, he made his way out of his Jeep and to the restaurant. Within five seconds of opening the front door he already felt underdressed. There were men in three piece suits and women in sparkly evening dresses. The hostesses were better dressed than he was and he was about to turn around, defeated, when a voice called out to him.

“Can I help you, sir?” a hostess with bright red hair and a nametag that read “Rebecca” asked.

Well, too late now.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Derek Hale.”

“Oh!” she said, looking surprised before grabbing a menu from behind the hostess stand. “Right this way.”

She led him into the main dining hall (and he tried to ignore the rich people and the giant crystal chandeliers) and then off to a separate room. Inside was a single table and a man sitting at the table, looking identical (if not better) than the picture on Derek’s website.

“Mr. Hale, your guest is here,” Rebecca announced, placing Stiles’ menu down on the table. “I’ll be back in just a few minutes to take your orders.”

She left, leaving Stiles awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. Derek flipped through the menu before glancing at his watch and smiling before looking up at him. His eyes roaming over Stiles and he felt even more self-conscious than he had in the main room amongst the ball gowns and tuxedos or whatever the hell those people were wearing.

Derek stood up, making his way over and all Stiles could do was stand there and take him in. He was taller than him and tanner and broader with unmarked skin and perfect black hair and beautiful green eyes and a beard that looked like it would feel fantastic against Stiles’ skin.

And now he was just getting ahead of himself.

“You don’t own an iron?”

It took Stiles a few moments to realize that Derek was addressing him.

“What?”

“Your clothes,” Derek said. “They’re wrinkled. Do you not own an iron?”

“No, I’m not really an ironing person,” Stiles said.

“Or a dress shoe person,” Derek noted, glancing down at his feet.

“I own dress shoes,” Stiles protested. “They’re just at home.”

“Home?” Derek asked. “Where do you live then?”

Well better now than later.

“In my dorm.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, nodding in a way that made it look like all the pieces had clicked together. He didn’t look upset by it though or off put, more curious than anything.

“Why don’t you sit down?” he suggested, pulling back Stiles’ chair for him.

Stiles sat down, scooting forward a bit as Derek made his way back to his own chair. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. But he had been expecting the worst, so this was definitely better.

“Did you bring your test results?” Derek asked, apparently now all business.

“Did you bring yours?”

That got him a smile as Derek reached into his suit jacket pocket, taking out a folded piece of paper. Stiles took out a crumpled one from his khakis, trying to smooth it over his thigh before giving up and handing it to Derek.

Derek’s results were spotless, as he had expected. A guy who had a website like that wasn’t going to have any kind of STD. His were just as spotless, but it wasn’t like that was a big accomplishment since all the sexual experience he had had was his own fist around his cock and some fingers up his ass.

“You’re 18,” Derek said, swapping the test results back.

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugged. “I considered marking out my birthday, but I thought that would make you think that I’m underage.”

“Well you are underage in one way,” Derek said, grabbing the wine bottle from the table and setting it on the floor.

“Oh come on,” Stiles groaned, frowning. “If I can pay someone for sex, I can drink.”

“Water,” Derek said, a small smile teasing its way onto his lips.

Stiles was about to argue back when the door opened and Rebecca made her way back inside. “Are you two ready to order?”

“Oh, no, not—” Stiles started, looking at his closed menu.

“I’ve got it,” Derek said, placing a hand on Stiles’ wrist before speaking in rapid French to Rebecca. “And a water for Stiles.”

Rebecca scribbled everything down on her notepad before smiling and taking their menus. She left the room and Stiles opened his mouth to talk when Derek pressed a finger to his lips.

“First, I’m not going to have this meeting with someone who complains about me not letting him have any alcohol when he’s underage,” Derek stated. “Second, who said anything about you paying me? And finally, I ordered you Chicken Fricassee with Tarragon, you’ll like it.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, because that was the only thing he could think of to say. “That’s, uh, wait, I don’t have to pay you?”

“No,” Derek said. “I have plenty of money, that’s not why I do this.”

“Then why do you do this?”

“Because I like it,” Derek shrugged. “I’m good at it. And it’s a lot easier than going out and meeting people.”

That was definitely true. Stiles never would have gotten to this point with someone who looked like Derek (and was successful like Derek) if he had met them at a bar or a club or even the dining hall at school.

“I’m assuming I have to pay for dinner though,” Stiles said.

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head. “I told you, I have plenty of money. Besides, you’re a college student. A freshman college student. I’m not expecting you to have the money to buy even your meal.”

“You managed to make that insulting and nice.”

“It’s a thing I do.”

“I’m impressed.”

Rebecca came back with his water and a basket of bread, giving them a smile before making her way out of the room. She seemed friendly with Derek, and Stiles tried not to let it get to him that he wasn’t the first person Derek had brought back here.

“Any questions for me?” Derek asked.

“I guess; how long have you been doing this?” Stiles asked. “And what’s your…schedule?”

“Six years,” Derek said, taking a piece of bread from the basket. “I started getting into the scene when I was your age, but didn’t do it professionally until I was 22. I used to charge back then since I was paying off loans and starting a business, but now I’m in a good place financially so I don’t have to.

“As for my ‘schedule’, I’m assuming you want to know what’s going to happen tonight.”

“Well, yeah, that’d be nice,” Stiles said, taking bread for himself and shoving it into his mouth. He was a stress eater.

“Okay, first you’re going to ask me any questions you want to know and I’m going to answer honestly,” Derek said. “Then I’m going to ask you a few things like your sexual history and what you’re looking to get out of this. During all of this we’ll be eating dinner and then I’ll walk you back to your car.”

There was a pause and Stiles finished chewing his bread, swallowing loudly before raising his eyebrows. “And then what?”

“Well, that’s it for tonight.”

“Wait, we’re not having sex tonight?”

“No,” Derek said. “I always want the first meeting to be about communication. If we make it to a next meeting, then I’d like to have sex with you.”

“Oh, that’s…” _great, amazing, phenomenal, relieving_ “cool.”

“Any more questions?”

Only about a thousand.

Stiles asked his questions through the appetizers up until their meals arrived. (“When did you lose your virginity?” “Sixteen.” “Have you been in a relationship before?” “Three.” “Do you like just men or women too?” “I’m bisexual.” “Why are you a Dom and not a sub?” “That’s just the way I am.” “How many people have you done this with?” “A little over 20. Lately it’s just gotten to one every few months though.” “Do you get requests often?” “At least ten a day.” “Why did you pick me?” “Because you weren’t trying to impress me like everyone else always did.”)

After the Q&A Stiles was finally able to relax some, eating his chicken, (and Derek had been right, he did like it) and waiting for Derek to ask some questions of his own.

“Did you bring your sexual history like I asked?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, taking the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handing it over.

He ducked his head down as soon as Derek unfolded it, spooning chicken into his mouth. A minute (or it felt like it) passed and Stiles finally looked up, seeing Derek staring at him.

“You’re embarrassed.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“No it’s not,” Derek said, handing the blank paper back to him. “You haven’t had sex yet. You’re only 18, you have your entire life to have sex.”

“You’re talking like a wise old man.”

“I am ten years older than you.”

“And that doesn’t weird you out?”

“No,” Derek shrugged. “You’re legal and I like you, that’s good enough for me.”

Stiles blinked at him, his mouth dropping open slightly and warmth filling up his cheeks. Because they had only known each other for an hour and Derek _liked_ him. And that—that was just a lot to take in.

“You don’t care that I’m a virgin either?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Derek repeated. “It kind of turns me on.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, knowing I could be the first one to ever touch you.”

“To kiss me too.”

He had no idea why he had said that. It was true, sure, but it was even more embarrassing than the virgin thing. Stiles was more than prepared to backtrack when Derek’s eyes darkened a bit.

“God, you cannot just say things like that.”

“Even if they’re true?”

“How the hell can that be true?” Derek asked. “Did you not play Spin-the-Bottle at some stupid party?”

“Truth or Dare,” Stiles said. “She changed her mind and went with truth instead.”

“What a bitch.”

“Nah, we were 12 and I didn’t want to kiss her anyway.”

He hadn’t even told Scott he hadn’t kissed anyone before. He had lied to him back in their freshman year of high school and said that Mandy Carrel had kissed him on the last day of eighth grade. But telling it to Derek felt so easy, like he knew that the man wasn’t going to judge him for his lack of experience.

“Have you given any thought to a safe word?” Derek asked.

And then Stiles almost choked on a piece of chicken.

Because they had gone from innocent conversation to _this_ and the transition had completely caught him off guard.

“Hey,” Derek said, his voice soft as he reached across the table and touched Stiles’ hand. “Don’t freak out, okay? We have to talk about this if we’re going to do this.”

“Yeah, no I get that,” Stiles nodded, coughing as he tried to force the chicken down his throat. “That was a little sudden.”

“Sorry,” Derek apologized, reaching over and grabbing Stiles’ water glass. “Here, this’ll help.”

Stiles took the glass from him with a nod, taking a large gulp before placing it back down on the table. And then having Derek lace their fingers together. He pressed his lips together as he looked at their hands, realizing that he had been so completely unprepared coming into this.

He hadn’t been expecting Derek to be like this. He had been expecting a quick dinner before Derek fucked him in the backseat of his car or something.

“I’ll tell you my safe word first if that’ll help,” Derek said.

“Why does a Dom need a safe word?”

“Doms can get lost in a scene,” Derek explained. “We’re affected by it too and sometimes it gets to our heads too much and we need to back out.”

“Makes sense,” Stiles nodded. “What’s your word?”

“Triskele,” Derek shared. “I’ve never used it, but I always want my partners to know in case I have to.”

“That’s good,” Stiles said. “I mean, I like that you’re telling me. And that you’re being careful. Careful is good.”

“I’m always careful.”

The corners of Stiles’ mouth twitched up and he couldn’t help but look into Derek’s eyes because this was so new and it felt good in the best possible way. No one had ever looked at Stiles the way Derek was and that was doing some amazing things for his self-esteem.

“Close your eyes,” Derek said.

“Why?”

“You’re going to think of your safe word,” Derek said. “Come on, do it for me.”

Stiles nodded, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Now just clear your head, don’t focus on anything in particular.”

He could do that.

“What’s the first word that comes to your mind?”

“Candle.”

He had no idea where that had come from. There weren’t even candles on their table.

“That works,” Derek said. “Open your eyes.”

Stiles did, meeting Derek’s eyes and all of a sudden feeling hot all over. He was not used to this. The close proximity and the dark eyes and the commands that he wanted to follow.

And the thumb that was stroking the length of his index finger.

“So, uh, what’s next?” Stiles asked, clearing his throat.

The door opened again and in came Rebecca, smiling slyly at them before taking their clean plates away. “Can I get you two some dessert?”

Derek once again spoke in French and Rebecca nodded before leaving the room, winking at Stiles as she went. Oh there was no way she didn’t know exactly what they were doing in here.

“Next, I just want to know what you’re looking to get out of this,” Derek said.

“Uh, sex.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

And he did. Because Stiles was doing this for the sex and also because he knew he wouldn’t be able to get something out of normal sex. He could hook up at one of Scott’s frat parties and be just fine, but that wasn’t all that he wanted.

“I want,” Stiles started. “I want to feel wanted.”

“I can do that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, squeezing Stiles’ hand.

After crème brûlée and strawberry savarin (and a bill that Derek wouldn’t let Stiles look at), Derek walked him back to his Jeep, a hand firmly placed against the small of his back.

“Okay, how did you know which car was mine?” Stiles asked once they were standing in front of the driver’s side door.

“Stiles, in a parking lot full of black cars all from this year, it wasn’t that difficult to figure out which car belonged to the college student.”

“Good point,” Stiles nodded. “Which one’s yours?”

“Black Camaro, I parked closer to the door.”

“Well good for you, Mr. Fancy.”

Derek grinned and Stiles denied the stupid butterflies flying around in his stomach. Because this wasn’t like that. This was a meeting to set up one future sexual encounter, there would be no feelings involved.

Well, not on Derek’s part anyway.

“Let me see your hand,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ wrist in his hand before lifting it up.

He took a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on his palm, the tip of the pen tickling, but somehow Stiles managed to keep still.

“That’s an address, a date, and a time,” Derek explained. “And even if you don’t go through with it, I want you to know that I really enjoyed tonight. I would also really like to give you that first kiss before you go.”

Stiles didn’t even have to think about it. “Oh, fuck yes.”

Derek practically surged forward, taking Stiles’ face in his hands before melding their lips together. Stiles just clung to Derek’s suit jacket, leaning back against the Jeep and enjoying feeling Derek against him. There was no way he was not going to show up to that meeting. He was going to go to that address and have sex with this amazing man and it was going to be the best thing ever.

Because he wanted more of this. More of Derek’s strong hands and stubble and talented mouth.

And even more talented tongue and he really shouldn’t be thinking about that tongue in other, more sensitive parts, but he definitely was.

Eventually Derek pulled back, pressing a more chaste kiss to his lips again before stepping away completely.

“Hopefully I’ll see you soon,” he said.

And then he was gone, leaving Stiles to pant against his Jeep and in desperate want of so much more.

**OoOoOoO**

“Don’t do it, Stiles.”

“Dude, I’m walking to my car, it’s a little late to talk me out of this.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to anyway. This is a bad idea.”

“No it’s not.”

“You’re going to his house.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s so stupid,” Scott said. “You’re supposed to be the smart one, Stiles.”

“I am and I see nothing wrong with this,” Stiles said, stopping in the middle of the parking lot. “I really like him, Scott. And he likes me or he’s an extremely good actor. I want this, okay? He’s not going to hurt me.”

Scott’s face scrunched up and he started to do the wounded puppy look that Stiles always had a problem saying no to. “I just don’t want you to go to this guy’s house only to get tied up and spanked or something.”

“Oh my God, it is not even like that,” Stiles said, trying to stop the feeling of excitement over the prospect of Derek tying him up and spanking him. Because that kind of sounded very appealing.

“Then what’s it like?”

“We’re going to have sex,” Stiles stated. “Consensual and very good sex. Then I’m never going to see him again.”

“So like a one night stand?”

“Yeah, but planned.”

It was clear that Scott still wasn’t approving, but he ended up sighing, his shoulders slouching. “Well if that’s what you really want.”

“It is what I want,” Stiles said. “Besides, I gave you his address, if I go missing you’ve got my back.”

“Text me if you’re going to spend the night.”

“Yes Mom.”

They had a round of goodbyes and a hug (that Scott lingered on a little too long out of fear) before Stiles headed to his Jeep, getting in the front seat and taking a deep breath. It had been a week since he had had dinner with Derek at La Lune. And now here he was, about to go meet him at his house to seal the deal.

As soon as he had gotten home from dinner he had Google Earth searched the address, finding a gorgeous three story house 30 minutes from campus. It looked like it was from the Victorian age, white with ivy climbing up the sides. He and Derek really lived in different worlds and it was more than a little intimidating.

But he kind of knew Derek now, so the intimidation wasn’t as strong. Well, not really.

He drove to the house, getting lost and taking a few wrong turns, but other than that without any problems. Other than his heart pounding faster by the second and a voice in his head sounding like a strange mixture of Scott and his dad telling him to turn back around.

It was too late though. He was right on time when he pulled into Derek’s driveway, noticing the black Camaro parked out front.

His hands were shaking as he opened the Jeep door and headed up the pathway to the house. It was even more impressive than the grainy picture from Google Earth and he couldn’t help but understand why Derek had chosen to live here. Stiles wasn’t an architect but he could definitely see the beauty in it, the architectural promise.

The front door opened when he got to the porch and for some reason he expected Derek to just be standing there, naked. Instead he got a fully clothed Derek wearing a fitting Henley and even more fitting jeans and for some reason that was even sexier than the suit he had worn the other night.

“I’m happy you could make it,” Derek said, stepping out of Stiles’ way. “Come on in.”

Well there was no turning back now. He stepped inside, instantly looking around the foyer and into the living room next door. “Wow this place is nice.”

“Thanks,” Derek said. “Let’s head to the living room, we’ve still got some things to discuss.”

“I thought all the talking was done last week.”

“Not all of it.”

He would have complained, but Derek was the expert here, not him. Sure he had researched the hell out of BDSM and Dom/sub, but he knew that that didn’t really stand in for actual experience.

They entered the living room and Derek motioned to a plush-looking couch. Stiles sat down, kicking his shoes off as he went since he didn’t want them to get in the way later on. He hadn’t even worn socks since he couldn’t think of a way to take those off in a way that didn’t kill the mood.

“We didn’t really go into specifics during dinner,” Derek said. “I know that this is your first time and I don’t want to spring too much on you.”

“Actually I lost my virginity on Wednesday,” Stiles joked.

Derek’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead and Stiles couldn’t help but grin a bit. “Would you be disappointed if that were actually true?”

“Honestly? Yes.”

God, he seriously was not used to being around someone as blunt as Derek.

“Joking aside,” Derek continued. “I just want you to know that I don’t plan on going too deep into BDSM with you or even being much of a Dom. I kind of planned it out already.”

“That seems… methodic.”

“I like telling you what you’re getting into,” Derek shrugged. “And I want you to be comfortable beforehand. Want me to tell you what I have in mind?”

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

Derek grinned, taking a seat next to him on the couch. “If I say something that you don’t want, tell me. Don’t think that you’re disappointing me by not wanting to do something I have planned. If at any point while we’re doing something you’re not comfortable, safe word out and we’ll talk. Don’t be silent with me. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes sir?”

A deep chuckle came from Derek then and Stiles couldn’t help but squirm on the couch a bit, definitely too embarrassingly turned on already.

“There can be more of that later,” Derek said, cupping Stiles’ cheek with one hand. “I just want you to tell me that you understand.”

“Oh, right,” Stiles said. “Then, yes, I understand.”

“Good boy.”

And being called that _definitely_ turned him on way too much.

“First, I just want to kiss you. I want you to relax some. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s definitely okay.”

“Then I want to take you upstairs to my room. That okay?”

“Completely okay.”

“After that I want to undress you. Is that okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, can I take my own pants off though? You can do my shirt. I just feel like I’d be really awkward with you taking my pants off.”

“That’s fine. Anything that makes you comfortable.”

He had actually been fine with Derek taking his pants off, but he just wanted to try out saying no to him. It felt a little pathetic that he was this nervous already, but knowing that Derek would stop if he said no helped calm him.

“We’ll move to the bed after that and I’d want you to lie on your stomach with your head on the pillow. Is that okay?”

“Yep. 100% okay.”

“Then I’ll take my clothes off. Is that okay?”

Derek had a cocky grin at that and Stiles rolled his eyes, shoving at Derek’s (rock hard, didn’t even budge) shoulder. “Yeah, Big Guy, I think I can handle that.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Derek said before moving closer and getting make into serious mode. “After that I’ll join you on the bed and I’ll start to touch you. Just get you used to another person’s hands on you. Another person’s mouth on you. That okay?”

“That is,” Stiles started, his voice beginning to get a little tight. “Definitely okay.”

“Then I’ll start to move down once you’re hard,” Derek continued. “I’ll pull you cheeks apart and rim you. That okay?”

Holy mother fucking God. _Yes please_.

“That sounds awesome,” Stiles said quickly. “And totally okay because I showered before coming over here and I made sure to clean that… orifice thoroughly.”

Of course that made Derek grin, all slow and teasing and perfect. And God Stiles was in far too deep.

“I want to finger you open next, with lube, using three fingers. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

That wasn’t really anything he hadn’t done to himself before.

“Then, using more lube and while wearing a condom, I’m going to fuck you. Is that okay?”

“Definitely, considering that’s why I’m here.”

“You can come whenever you want,” Derek said. “Usually I don’t let someone come until I tell them to, but this is your first time and you don’t have to wait for my call. You can also touch yourself while I’m fucking you.”

Oh God this was actually happening.

“Are you sure you don’t have any problems with any of that?”

“I’m sure, no problems.”

“You want to start now?”

“Yes please.”

Derek was the one to initiate the kiss again, but now it was more of a full-body experience than the one outside of La Lune. He wasn’t slow and steady with it. It was fast and passionate, hiding nothing as to what they were going to be doing later. Strong hands made their way up his t-shirt and he shivered at the touch. This was so beyond anything he had been expecting. Watching porn and hearing stories from Scott about Allison hadn’t prepared him for this.

Because this was strong and hot and wanting. Derek kissed him with so much experience and finesse but also with an urgency like this could be their last chance to kiss. And Stiles tried not to think about how this was probably the only time they would do this.

A tongue slipped into his mouth, wet and sliding against his smoothly. He had his hands fisted in Derek’s shirt and he was practically melting against him. His mouth was completely open to Derek in a kind of surrender, Stiles was more than happy to let the older man take the lead.

He didn’t know how long it went on for, but eventually Derek was mouthing at his neck and Stiles was halfway on his lap and he was sick of sitting on this couch.

“Can we—Can we move this upstairs?” Stiles asked, holding back a small moan as Derek dragged his teeth along his pulse.

“I was just waiting on you to ask.”

What an asshole.

Derek stood up, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him up as well. In his mind Stiles saw this as them hurriedly running up the stairs and into Derek’s bedroom, but in actuality it was a lot different. Once he had gotten his hands on Derek, he didn’t want to take them off and the same seemed to hold true for Derek.

They stopped numerous times on the stairs and in hallways for Derek to press him up against something, kissing him deeply. And Stiles would always respond with spreading his legs a little, loving that he could feel that he wasn’t the only one affected by what they were doing.

Eventually the marathon making out came to an end though, and they came to a set of double doors on the third floor. Stiles couldn’t even be impressed though because Derek was opening them, pulling Stiles into the room.

He could allow himself a moment to be impressed with the room though. It was a bit sterile with not a lot of personal items, but it was also warm in a strange way. There was a high ceiling and a huge bed and a wardrobe and a huge bed and a desk and a fireplace and a huge bed and fuck, he could take it all in later.

Stiles turned back around to see Derek closing the doors behind him before walking toward him, taking Stiles’ face in his hands and kissing him again. He couldn’t help but shudder a bit because this was slow and smooth. And this was actually happening.

“All right?” Derek asked.

“Definitely.”

Derek grabbed the edge of his shirt, giving it a small tug before slipping it over Stiles’ head. It fell to the floor next to them and Derek leaned forward, latching his mouth onto Stiles’ neck. “Now you.”

Stiles nodded, grabbing his jeans button and unfastening it. He pulled down the zipper before shoving them down his legs along with his boxers. This really wasn’t a time for modesty and Derek seemed to approve, his eyes shamelessly roaming Stiles’ body.

“You can stop staring,” Stiles said once it had dragged on for a while, his cheeks flushing.

“Don’t want to,” Derek said. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

He was about to protest, because that was always his first reaction, before Derek kissed him again. It was soft and warm and more reassuring than anything, especially with a warm hand closed around his hip and another running through his hair.

“Why don’t you get on the bed for me like we talked about?” Derek proposed when he pulled back slightly, their lips still brushing together.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, nodding.

Stiles did as he was told, trying not to think too much about the fact that he was naked and hard and so _wanting_. He laid down, arms crossed on a plush pillow and his head nestled into them. He felt exposed and open and he wondered if he was ever going to get used to this.

He definitely wanted to get used to it though. More than anything he wanted to do this again and again until he was so confident in how he looked that he didn’t even blush. And he wanted to do that with Derek.

When the older man finally came to the bed he was naked too and Stiles guiltlessly stared at him. There were expanses of tan skin and defined muscles and Stiles let out a small groan when his eyes got to Derek’s cock. Because that was just… a work of art. It really was and Stiles wanted to reach out and taste it and holy God he was going to become a cock slut for Derek Hale when this was over.

“Not so shy when you’re looking at someone else, are you?” Derek teased, a hand going to Stiles’ ass and squeezing a cheek.

“Have you seen you?” Stiles asked, heart starting to flutter when Derek settled down on top of him.

“I have,” Derek said.

And then he was kissing his neck and it was so much different from when they were clothed and not that close. Because he could feel Derek’s skin and the warmth he gave off. Not to mention the hard dick that was pressed against him.

Derek’s hands offered a great sensation as well, stroking his skin and applying pressure at just the right spots. He was relaxing, slowly sinking into the mattress and rutting into the sheets below him. Derek ignored his ministrations though, mouthing down his spine and making his way to his ass.

His hands were on his ass then, kneading it and making Stiles let out a low moan.

“Sensitive already?” Derek asked.

“Shut up,” Stiles said. “You’re in virgin territory, what’d you expect?”

“Something more like this.”

And then he was pulling Stiles’ cheeks apart and running his tongue in one stroke over his hole. He felt like the air had left him and he clutched onto the sheets, gasping out Derek’s name. Because, _fuck_ , he really hadn’t thought about how many nerve endings were there.

“That’s more like it,” Derek said before lapping at it again.

He was scrambling at the sheets now because Derek just wasn’t giving up. His tongue was aggressive and persistent, sometimes just teasing and other times applying force and slowly dragging against him. Stiles tried to keep in all of the noises he was making: the moans and embarrassing keens. But when Derek managed to push his tongue _just_ inside of him he couldn’t hide them anymore.

“Fuck, Derek,” he gasped. “How the— _oh, oh, oh fuck_.”

Stiles was losing his mind. That was it. That was the only explanation because how could this feel so good? How could—?

His own thoughts were interrupted by Derek working a finger inside of him, using something other than spit to guide his way. Stiles didn’t even care when he had gotten the lube and he almost instantly moved back against the finger, trying to get more.

“Good?” Derek asked, his voice deeper than usual.

“Awesome.”

And then Derek’s tongue joined in with his finger. His mouth fell open and despite _wanting_ to make a sound, he found that he couldn’t. It was so much sensation that his brain could hardly process it.

His body definitely could though. His legs were practically shaking and his hips kept digging into the sheets to get friction against his cock. But sometimes he pushed back though, feeling greedy to get as much as Derek inside of him as he could.

The older man must have gotten the memo too because he slid in another finger. Usually when Stiles was fingering himself, this was a bit of a stretch, but now it just felt so smooth. He felt so relaxed and open and Derek was moving inside of him without any resistance. The fingers inside of him curled slightly and Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. It wouldn’t take long, Derek would find it, and when he did—

“ _Fuck_ , Derek.”

 “There we go,” Derek said, moving up to kiss Stiles’ neck. “That feel good?”

And before Stiles could even think about responding, Derek pressed against his prostate again. He let out a low moan, nodding his answer into the pillow as he rocked back onto Derek’s fingers.

A third finger was added and this did give him a bit of a stretch, but it didn’t hurt. It felt more right than anything and Stiles was starting to become more enthusiastic. Pushing himself back as much as he could.

“Fuck, you’re taking it so well,” Derek groaned. “It’s like you were fucking made for this. Do you do this often, Stiles? Lie in your dorm bed and finger your little hole, wishing it were someone else?”

It was a good thing that that question was probably rhetorical, but he couldn’t be coherent even if he tried. Derek was applying continuous pressure to his prostate while saying all of these things. The only thing he could manage to voice was a keen as he bucked into the mattress.

“Or maybe you want someone to walk in on you,” Derek continued. “Want someone to see how desperate you are for this. How much you want this.”

There was a kiss pressed firmly against his neck before Derek backed off, his fingers sliding out of Stiles’ hole and leaving him open.

“Derek, please—”

“I know,” Derek said, opening up a condom. “I’m going to give you what you need, just give me a second.”

And it really did feel like just a second. Because he was lying there, open and desperate, and then Derek’s hands were on his hips and he was pressing into him. There wasn’t any pain or discomfort, just a stretch and the feeling of being filled up.

Stiles chest was still pressed to the mattress, but he pushed his ass up in the air, meeting Derek. Once Derek was in he paused, leaning forward so that his chest was plastered to Stiles’ back.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, hands gripping tightly.

“Yeah, well, virgin.”

“Not anymore,” Derek said. “Ready?”

“I was ready five minutes ago.”

Derek nipped his earlobe in what was probably retaliation before he slowly started to thrust into him. It was slow and steady at first, pulling just the right kinds of feelings out of Stiles. His cock was hard and leaking against the mattress, but he did his best to ignore it, wanting to just get lost in the sensations.

But soon Derek picked up his rhythm. He was still steady, but faster now, starting to pound into him. And the fact was that Derek _really_ knew what he was doing. He would move so fast inside of him, giving Stiles these solid bursts of pleasure and then he would hit his prostate. Stiles was already a moaning mess, but when Derek’s cock hit him there he couldn’t help but get louder.

“Oh fuck, right there,” Stiles gasped, one hand fisting the pillow beneath his head and the other tangled in the sheets.

“Here?” Derek asked, hitting it again but then dragging across it instead of just pulling away.

“ _Nnh,_ yeah,” Stiles keened. “God, do that again.”

“Don’t think I will.”

And then he was back to pounding into him at his steady pace. It was driving him crazy and Stiles was right on the edge, ready to come at any minute. He knew Derek had said that he could touch himself, but he didn’t want to. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

That was until Derek started nabbing his prostate on every thrust. It was like now that he knew where it was he wasn’t going to stop abusing it.

Stiles was panting against the pillow in front of him in seconds, shaking as he tried to catch his breath. Because this was just ridiculous and too much and not enough because he was _right there_ and—

“Fuck it.”

He brought a hand down, fisting his cock and jacking it two and a half times before spilling onto the sheets, groaning out Derek’s name. Stiles felt boneless after he came, practically sinking into the mattress and feeling like jelly. Derek’s mouth came to the back of his sweaty neck and he hummed contently. And then the older man was slipping out of him and that just wasn’t going to work.

“No, don’t stop,” he said. “I want you to come in me.”

And he seriously didn’t know where that had come from.

“I’d love to,” Derek said. “But this was about you, not me.”

Stiles was being turned onto his back then, away from the wet spot he had made, and onto a different pillow. He looked up at Derek with his dark eyes and damp skin and his stupid hard-on.

“I want you to come,” Stiles said and felt like a kid trying to get what he wanted.

Derek grinned, pressing his lips to Stiles’. That wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but he could work with it. He wound his arms around Derek’s neck, opening his mouth up and pulling the man closer.

“Still want you to come,” he mumbled against Derek’s lips.

“I’ve never had a more generous lover,” Derek chuckled. “Give me your hand.”

Stiles complied and Derek lowered it, wrapping it around Derek’s hard length that was still covered by lube and the condom. “Now, just like you do to yourself.”

And since Stiles considered himself a champion masturbator, he could definitely do that. He jerked Derek off like he did when he just wanted an orgasm and it was definitely effective. Derek pressed their mouths together hard before letting out a low groan and emptying into the condom.

Derek threw the condom into the trashcan beside the bed before rolling onto his back, curling an arm around Stiles and pulling him to his chest. Stiles was more than happy to use Derek as a pillow and his orgasm was making him feel exhausted.

“So, thoughts?” Derek asked.

“Reviewing your work already?”

“When it’s still fresh in your mind.”

“Well it was amazing,” Stiles said. “And probably the best I’m ever going to get. And…And not enough.”

Derek’s eyebrows scrunched together at that. “What do you mean?”

Orgasms must have made him more confident too because he was finally able to voice what he had been worrying about for a week.

“I like you,” he said. “A lot. And I don’t want this to be a onetime thing. I want this again. With you. And I want you to do things with me that you do with other people. Because I mean, I liked the vanilla sex, don’t get me wrong. But I want more.”

It was impossible to read Derek’s face. He was thinking, Stiles got that, but he didn’t know about what. And that was kind of scaring him.

“Y’know you’re the first person I’ve slept with in this bed,” Derek said. “I usually take people to a hotel. And I never eat with anyone in that private dining room at La Lune except for with my sisters.”

“What’s that mean?”

“That I wasn’t going to let you leave here without telling you that I wanted to do this with you again,” Derek confessed. “But you’re right. We should definitely do more.”

It was Stiles who kissed Derek then, practically shoving their mouths together in the sloppiest way possible. Derek laughed against his mouth, placing a hand on his chest to move Stiles away a little bit. His thumb caught on his nipple though and Stiles couldn’t help but bite his lip.

“Sensitive?” Derek asked.

“A little.”

Derek’s grin was more than enough to give away that Stiles’ nipples were going to be his target next time. And Stiles had no problems with that, he was just overjoyed that there would be a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

“How are your grades so far?”

“They’re good,” Stiles said, looking at the current scores he had. All A’s and he couldn’t see that changing anytime soon. “How’s your cholesterol?”

There was a groan from the other side and Stiles huffed. “Dad, we’ve talked about this.”

“It’s a lot harder when you’re not here to tell me what to eat.”

“Then ask Tara like I told you to,” Stiles said. “Or Ms. McCall. Or anyone in the town who cares about their sheriff.”

“Enough about me; how’s campus life?” his dad asked.

Stiles groaned, leaning back against his chair. “You know I’m going to send out an email to everyone in the department to tackle you if you’re eating anything other than a veggie burger.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, kid,” his dad said. “Tell me about college. Let me relive the good times through you.”

“Well there’s a lot of studying,” Stiles said. “And the food is really good. Water pressure in the showers is horrible.”

“What else?”

“Uh, the library’s really nice.”

“Oh, come on, that can’t be all you have to say,” his dad said. “Didn’t Scott join a fraternity? Why didn’t you do that?”

“Didn’t seem that appealing.”

“Do you at least go to some of the parties?”

“Is this a trick question for you to bust me for underage drinking?”

His dad sighed from the other line and Stiles could picture him perfectly. He was at the station, about to head home, and rubbing his temples. It made Stiles miss him for some weird reason and he felt like such a kid. He was in college now, a legal adult, but all he wanted to do was go home and watch a baseball game with his dad.

“I just want to know that you’re enjoying yourself,” his dad said. “Is that too much to ask for?”

“No, of course not,” Stiles said. “And I am enjoying myself. I’ve made a few friends and I…met someone.”

Oh shit.

Why the hell had he just said that?

“Really?” his dad asked, curiosity obviously piqued. “Who?”

“Uh, a guy,” Stiles said. “I just, uh, met him on campus and we went on a date.”

“What’s his name?”

“Derek,” Stiles said. “And you know what, I have to go. I’m supposed to go to this study group.”

“Yeah, yeah, study group my ass,” his dad said. “I know, no one wants to talk to their old man about their boyfriend.”

“It’s not that.”

“Stiles, I wasn’t born yesterday. Just make sure he treats you right, okay? And that your grades don’t drop.”

“You got it, Dad.”

There was a round of awkward (on Stiles’ part anyway) goodbyes before Stiles hung up, placing his phone back on his desk. He had no idea why he had just blurted that out. He wasn’t with Derek. Well, he was in one way.

After having sex on Saturday, Stiles had laid in bed with Derek for over an hour before deeming that it was probably time to go. Derek had walked him to his Jeep, giving him his private cell number and the hours for his firm. Stiles had given him his number as well, along with his school schedule at Derek’s request.

It was Monday and they had texted a few times, but nothing from the older man suggested that he wanted to meet with Stiles.

Part of him wondered if Derek was just waiting for him to initiate a meeting. But Derek was the Dom and wasn’t he supposed to do stuff like that?

Stiles was so far out of his depth and he couldn’t even have time to contemplate it because his dorm door was bursting open and Scott was charging in, collapsing on his bed and letting out a loud sigh. There were a few beats of silence before Stiles turned around in his desk chair, looking at his best friend.

“What’s up?”

“Allison.”

“Dude, it’s been months since—”

“She called me.”

Oh. Well this was a new development.

“Okay,” Stiles said slowly. “What’d she say?”

“Maybe you can tell me since you’ve been talking to her all summer.”

Shit. He had been meaning to tell Scott, but not like this. And now Scott was glaring at him with anger and betrayal but there was hurt there too that made it worse. Scott and Allison had broken up at graduation, but Stiles had still continued to talk with her over the summer and during the semester so far.

It wasn’t like he had planned to hurt Scott, but Allison was his friend too and he wasn’t going to just stop talking to her.

“Come on, man, she’s like my sister,” Stiles said.

“I know and I wouldn’t care if you guys kept talking,” Scott said. “But you could have told me. I mean, that’s just like the rules of bromancism!”

“Did you just alter a _Mean Girls_ quote to fit into our lives?”

“Maybe,” Scott said before standing up. “Whatever, man, what matters is that Allison called me.”

“Right,” Stiles nodded. “And what’d she say?”

“She met a guy.”

Ouch.

“Some French guy.”

Double ouch.

“His name’s probably Pierre and he wears berets and paints and bakes baguettes for a living.”

Okay that was a little extreme.

“Scott, she’s probably just enjoying the single life,” Stiles said. “You guys were together for over two years and she still loves you. She’s only going to live in France for a year and then she’s coming to college here. You guys are definitely getting back together.”

This didn’t seem to convince Scott though because now he was starting to pace. Scott rarely got like this too. He was usually so laidback and easy going and now he was panicking like Stiles always did before a big test.

Eventually Scott stopped, slowly turning to face Stiles with a grin. “Find out everything you can about the French Guy.”

“What?”

“You guys talk, you’re friends,” Scott said. “Be her gay BFF and gossip about this new guy in her life.”

“Did you seriously just say gay BFF?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Scott said, waving his hand in the air. “What does matter is that you can get information about this Pierre and report back to me.”

“Is his name seriously Pierre?”

“Wait, I have something better,” Scott said. “Skype her now and I’ll hide in your room and listen in.”

It was official. Scott was losing it. He hadn’t acted this obsessed with Allison since they started dating. Those had been some rough months for Stiles, constantly having plans canceled and constantly being let down. They got out of the honeymoon phase soon after that and then they had actually been pleasant to be around.

 _Extremely_ pleasant. Like it was all smiles and giggles but none of it was annoying or nauseating for some weird reason.

“There’s this thing called time zones,” Stiles said. “So, she’s probably not even awake right now. Besides, that’s a huge invasion of privacy for her and me.”

“How is that an invasion of privacy for you?”

“Uh, because I’m probably going to go into detail about what happened at Derek’s house and I don’t really think you’d want to listen in on that.”

“Point taken,” Scott nodded, sitting down on Stiles’ bed again. “So, how are things with you and Derek?”

He should have seen this coming. After a quick meeting with Scott after coming back from Derek’s house just to prove to him that he was alive, Scott hadn’t really pressed the subject anymore. Stiles could tell that he disapproved and always mentioned about the single gay guys in his frat who would be more than interested in Stiles.

“We’re…good,” Stiles shrugged. “I kinda told my dad.”

“What?” Scott asked, eyes widening. “You told your dad that you’re having a sex relationship with a guy ten years older than you?”

“No,” Stiles said quickly. “He called and I let it slip that I met someone named Derek. He probably just thinks I have a boyfriend now.”

“And do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Have a boyfriend?” Scott asked. “Are you and Derek going steady?”

“It’s not like that and you know it,” Stiles said. “It’s just sex. And…And I’m actually supposed to meet him. I’m leaving in like ten minutes.”

That was such a lie and Scott was looking at him like he knew it was a lie. But he had to do something to make Scott realize that he and Derek weren’t just a onetime thing.

“Meet him where?”

“His office,” Stiles said, standing up and looking at his sweatpants before cringing.

On MWF he had all early morning classes and since it was the late afternoon he had already been in his dorm for a few hours, in his pajamas and catching up on _Doctor Who_. He hadn’t been to Derek’s office, but he had seen pictures online and the place was pretty swanky. Sweatpants and an old Mets t-shirt probably weren’t going to cut it.

He headed to his dresser as Scott continued to talk.

“Are you going to have office sex?” Scott asked. “Is he going to tie you up and spank you there?”

“It’s not like that,” Stiles said, attempting to yank out a pair of red jeans that were tangled with his other pairs of pants.

“Then what’s it like?” Scott asked. “I saw his website, I saw the list of stuff he’s into. You’re seriously going to tell me that it’s not like that?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Stiles finally managed to get the pants out before opening another drawer and going through his shirts.

“Stiles, I just don’t want you to get too into this,” Scott continued. “I mean, what do you really know about this guy? What if this is his thing? Getting college kids to fall for him before crushing their hearts?”

He stopped trying to fight his clothes out of his drawer, turning to Scott who looked ridiculously concerned. Which he got. Scott had always been something of a mother hen, wanting to make sure that everyone was safe and cared for. He understood the concern but he didn’t want it.

“Do you remember senior year when Danny and Ethan broke up and I took the chance to ask Danny to prom?” Stiles asked. “And he said no because him and Ethan had gotten back together within two periods? Or when I told Lydia I loved her sophomore year and she laughed hysterically for a good five minutes before going to sit on Jackson’s lap?”

“Uh, yeah,” Scott said.

“Yeah, well I’ve gone a really long time being unwanted,” Stiles said. “And Derek makes me feel wanted. It’s not a sex thing. Not completely anyway. And if he wants to tie me up and spank me someday, well, uh, I wouldn’t say no.”

A silence stretched between them and Stiles took the opportunity to grab a t-shirt and a jacket before getting changed. He was tugging on a clean pair of socks and then his Chucks when he heard a sigh from Scott.

“Okay, I get it,” he said. “That doesn’t mean that I’m not wary. And I want to meet him.”

“Yes, Dad,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Now can you please leave my dorm because I’m about to leave.”

“I’ll walk you to your car.”

“Thanks, man.”

**OoOoOoO**

He was sitting in his Jeep in the parking lot of Derek’s firm and his palms were sweating.

This was such a stupid idea. Derek was probably going to turn him away and tell him that he needed to set up an appointment. Or he could welcome him into his office and then invite him out to dinner or something. According to the business hours Derek had given him, the office closed in 15 minutes so he probably didn’t have a meeting right now.

Or maybe he did.

Stiles didn’t really know how architect firms operated.

He decided to get out of his Jeep though, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as he marched to the front door. He entered, automatically feeling underdressed like he always did whenever he was in a place in Derek’s life.

The pictures online didn’t do the place enough justice and he was staring at the fountain in the middle of the lobby when someone coughed. He looked over, seeing a brunette sitting at a desk, giving him an extremely unimpressed expression.

“Bathrooms are down that hall to the left,” she said.

“I’m not here to use the bathroom.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Uh, to see Derek.”

Yeah he really hadn’t thought this through.

“Derek _Hale_?”

“Um, yes.”

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No.”

“Then why do you think he’ll want to see you?”

“I’m Stiles.”

There was a pause and it didn’t take him long to realize how stupid that sounded. It seemed to work though because the girl’s eyes widened before she started to smile.

“ _You’re_ Stiles?” she asked. “Derek said you were gorgeous, but he didn’t mention dweeby and lanky. Like, geez, if you lift up your shirt will I see your bones?”

“Hopefully not,” he said, crossing his arms over his front. “Who are you?”

“Cora Hale,” she said. “I’m Derek’s younger sister. And I know about his website, but I’m happy to finally meet what he does in his free time.”

Derek had mentioned he had sisters, it had been a definite conversation piece. He just didn’t know that his younger one worked for him. The family resemblance was definitely there along with the smirk. That smirk was definitely hereditary.

“So, can I see him?” Stiles asked.

“Sure,” she shrugged, standing up and grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair. “Everyone else has gone home early and I was about to leave too. Now that you’re here I won’t have to go back and tell him I’m leaving. Nice to meet you.”

She swung her purse over her shoulder and tossed her hair back, heading toward the front doors and pushing them open. He just stood there, feeling a little stunned before turning to face the doors that led into the main office. There really wasn’t any turning back now since Cora was probably going to mention this to Derek later on.

He pushed the doors open, stepping into the main office. It was big and spacious without the normal cubicles. The atmosphere was nice and kind of homey and Stiles could definitely get the appeal of working there. The back wall was made of glass, separating the main room from what he assumed was Derek’s office. He was there, back turned to Stiles and hunching over what was probably architectural plans or something.

Using the last bit of nerve he had, Stiles opened the door to the office, stepping in.

“Going home, Cora?” Derek asked.

He sounded different. He didn’t sound like the warm, confident person Stiles knew. Derek sounded kind of grumpy and exhausted.

“Uh, nope,” Stiles said. “Since I’m not Cora and I hope you don’t want me to go home.”

Derek turned around, looking genuinely surprised to see Stiles standing there. The surprise left his face though, leaving him looking pleased instead.

“This is a surprise,” he said, stepping toward Stiles. “What are you doing here?”

He didn’t give Stiles a chance to answer though, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. It felt good. He had been missing it a lot more than he’d realized, enthusiastically kissing Derek back. Derek pulled away though, probably to let Stiles actually answer him.

“Just wanted to see you,” he shrugged. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Derek said. “I needed a break.”

Derek went in for another kiss but Stiles moved his head back. “A break? Aren’t you supposed to be going home soon?”

“I would be, but I’ve got a major project I’m working on.”

“Shouldn’t your other employees be here to help you out on that?”

“In a perfect world, yeah,” Derek shrugged. “But they have families and kids to go back home to.”

The words and the way Derek said it made Stiles’ stomach drop. When he had been looking into Derek’s history he had come across a newspaper article stating that Adam and Talia Hale had died in a car crash years ago. Derek just had his sisters but neither of them lived with Derek. It was sad, knowing that Derek went home to an empty house every day.

“Don’t make that face,” Derek said. “It’s not like I lock myself in my house whenever I’m not at work. I have friends, I go out with my sisters. And now I even have you.”

Stiles’ heart sped up in his chest, but he tried to slow it down. It didn’t get the memo though, continuing to pound away and rush blood to his face.

“We’ll have to start meeting more,” Derek continued. “We still have a lot to discuss.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Stiles said. “I actually did a little research and I feel like we’ve barely started this thing.”

He had done more than a little research. And a lot of it had freaked him out, but mostly turned him on. He was more than excited to start, but at the same time it was beyond intimidating. There was just so much stuff and so many different levels of it that he didn’t know what he wanted. Hell, he didn’t even know what Derek wanted.

Stiles just knew that he wanted to do a lot and that he wasn’t opposed to doing something right now.

“It takes a while when you’re just starting out,” Derek said. “Some people take beginners and go right to the heavy stuff, but I don’t want to do that with you.”

“Then what do you want to do with me?” Stiles asked, the corner of his mouth twitched up into a grin.

“Are you trying to seduce me in my office?”

“Maybe?” he shrugged.

Derek moved closer, observing Stiles carefully before bringing a hand to his chest, splaying his fingers across the center. “I remember something from Saturday.”

“What’s that?” Stiles asked, hands going to Derek’s sides.

“How sensitive these are,” Derek said, thumb coming up to brush against one of Stiles’ nipples through his shirt.

His breathed hitched and Derek’s eyes flicked up to look at him. It was so stupid. He had only been talking to Derek for a minute and one touch was already starting to make him hard. This shouldn’t be normal. No person should have the ability to make someone so aroused.

“There we go,” Derek said, moving closer. “Do you want to join me over there?”

Derek moved his head in the direction of his desk and his big, plush chair. Stiles instantly knew what Derek was asking and he ignored all thoughts of Scott teasing him about going to have office sex. Because so what if he was?

“We don’t have to,” Derek said, taking Stiles’ pause for hesitance.

“No, I want to,” Stiles assured, hands gripping Derek tighter. “I really _really_ want to.”

Derek’s mouth moved up into a smirk before he brought their mouths together, slowly walking backward toward the desk. Stiles just closed his eyes tight, trusting Derek to lead him where they needed to go. Eventually Derek parted from him completely and Stiles opened his eyes almost dazedly, looking down to see Derek sitting in his chair, a wide grin on his face.

“Come here,” he instructed, making a “come hither” motion with his hand.

Stiles did as he was told, straddling Derek’s lap and placing his hands on the older man’s broad shoulders.

“Tell me what you want,” Derek said, lips barely brushing against Stiles’.

“Anything,” he said because it was true.

“Don’t say that,” Derek scolded. “Be specific. Tell me what you want.”

He felt his face heat up and he swallowed heavily, trying to think. It was so different voicing it. In his head he knew exactly what he wanted and he had no problem accepting or declining ideas from Derek, but he couldn’t do this. The spotlight was on him and part of him just wanted to blurt it out and another part just wanted to run out of the office.

“Stiles,” Derek said, placing a hand on his cheek. “If you can’t even say what you want how can you expect me to want to do this with you?”

And Stiles knew he wasn’t talking about just now. He was talking about the entire idea of them doing this together frequently.

That was definitely enough for him to finally voice something.

“More of what you were talking about,” Stiles said, taking Derek’s hand in his and bringing it back to his chest. “What you started doing.”

It wasn’t as specific as it could have been, but he must have passed. Derek’s thumb laid over one of his nipples, rubbing it through the thin material of his t-shirt. He shifted forward in Derek’s lap, hands gripping his shoulders tighter and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. There was a bit of friction on his cock and it definitely didn’t go unnoticed by Derek. He placed his free hand on Stiles’ back, pushing him forward again.

“Don’t feel embarrassed,” Derek said, pushing Stiles’ jacket off his arms and onto the floor. “I’m not going to judge you for anything you say or do. Just do what feels good, whatever you like. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

“Good boy.”

And oh God, that was definitely going to become a thing. That probably already was a thing.

Derek slipped his t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor to join his jacket. Stiles had maybe a second to get settled again before Derek’s mouth was moving forward, licking a stripe over one of his nipples before biting at the nub. His hands tightened on Derek’s shoulders as an unintelligible noise came out of his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re sensitive, aren’t you?” Derek asked, tugging on the small nub.

Stiles nodded, his hips jerking forward on Derek’s lap. “Y-Yeah.”

“When’d you find out?” he asked, bringing a hand up to scrape a fingernail over the other nipple.

“I-I don’t really think I knew.”

Derek huffed against his skin, rubbing his beard against the nipple he had been torturing with his mouth.

“Curious teenage boy, of course you knew.”

“Okay, maybe I knew – _ah!_ –a little bit.”

This guy should be illegal. Illegal for making Stiles feel like coming in his pants from just playing with his nipples. But now his tongue was just rubbing over it with so much pressure and frequency that Stiles couldn’t help but rut forward again and again and again. He was so hard and he felt like he was finding out what his dick did all over again.

“More than a little,” Derek said, moving his mouth to the other nipple while his thumb still played with the sore one. “Tell me the story, Stiles.”

“It’s kind of embarrassing.”

And he couldn’t even tell how embarrassing because Derek was thrusting his hips up against his, making the friction even more intense than before. There was no way he was going to last.

“That’s good,” Derek approved. “You think it’s embarrassing, but I probably won’t.”

“And why’s that?”

“Not sure yet, why don’t you tell me?”

God he hated him so much.

“I don’t know, I was like 13 or something,” Stiles said, trying to focus on storytelling and not Derek sucking sharply on one of the small nubs. “And this guy wouldn’t stop talking about how his girlfriend liked it when he rubbed her nipples. And I didn’t get what the big deal would be, but I-I— _fuck_ , Derek.”

“Keep going,” Derek said, grinding up against Stiles.

“I-I went home and my dad was working a night shift and he was already gone,” Stiles continued, flushing at the feeling of pre-come already starting to leak in his boxers. “I got on my bed and I-I started to touch myself.”

“Fuck,” Derek cursed, biting at a nub again.

Stiles groaned, hips rutting against Derek’s as his oversensitive nipple was taken in Derek’s mouth again. Sometimes he felt like he could come just from them, but he would never tell Derek that because he’d probably want to try and prove the theory.

“It was like I usually did,” Stiles continued, his voice breathy and part-moan. “Just with my hand and some lotion, but I couldn’t stop thinking about what that guy had said and I-I just touched myself there. And it-it felt really fucking good like it does right now.”

“This feels good for you?” Derek asked, taking his mouth away and rubbing both of them with his thumbs.

“Yes,” Stiles gasped, hips jerking forward and he felt so dangerously close.

“You wanna do this again?”

“Yes, Derek.”

“Maybe next time I’ll put same clamps on these pretty nubs,” Derek said. “Fuck, someday I might even convince you to get them pierced. You’d get so hard from that wouldn’t you?”

He couldn’t even say anything, just frantically nod as he grinded down on Derek, getting off on the friction and Derek touching his chest and just _Derek_.

“Think about how sensitive these are going to be after this,” Derek continued. “You won’t be able to wear a shirt without it bothering them. You’re going to be sitting in English and all you’re going to think about is how good it feels. How just one brush makes you think about me all over again.”

That was it. He couldn’t hold it back anymore.

Stiles let out a strangled moan, finally letting his orgasm just take him over. It was over fast, but it was strong, making him pant against Derek’s neck and feeling incapable of moving his legs. He tried to regain his breathing as Derek stroked his back, placing a kiss into his hair.

“I don’t think I said you could do that.”

He sucked in a sharp breath, his heart beating faster in his chest. Because that scolding tone wasn’t supposed to make him feel hot all over. Normal people wouldn’t find that hot.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said, his voice sounding small even to him.

“No, don’t be,” Derek said. “I like that you got off, that’s good. Next time just wait for me to tell you to, okay?”

“Okay.”

Derek kissed him then, pressing his warm hands against Stiles’ skin. He allowed himself to sink into it, still feeling light headed and hot from his orgasm.

“I just want to see one thing,” Derek said, hands moving to the button on Stiles’ jeans. “I want to see the mess you made before I could even touch you.”

 Stiles let out a small moan, his face heating up as Derek unfastened his jeans and pulling his boxers down a bit. His cock had softened some, come smearing against the sides of it, but mostly it was pooled in his boxers. Derek groaned, cupping Stiles with one hand, making his breath hitch.

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Lips found Stiles’ again and he shifted in his lap some, still feeling the hard outline of Derek’s cock against him. He pulled away, frowning in frustration. “I want you to come too.”

“This again?” Derek asked. His voice sounded teasing, but judging from the smile on his face he probably liked it.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I wanna be good for you.”

“You already are, baby.”

His heart practically fluttered at that and Stiles swallowed, trying not to think about it. He couldn’t let his emotions work their way into this, he didn’t want to ruin this by letting that happen.

“Please, Derek.”

“All right,” Derek said, smiling. “I want you to suck me then. Do you want that?”

He didn’t even hesitate before nodding. Ever since he had seen Derek’s cock for the first time he had thought about having it in his mouth. Hell, ever since he had seen Derek himself he had dreamed about sucking him off.

“Get on your knees for me.”

Stiles nodded, making his way to the floor. His legs were still shaky and the wetness in his boxers was a little uncomfortable, but he ignored it. He kneeled in front of Derek, looking up at him through his eyelashes and hoping he looked sexy or appealing or _something_.

“Hands behind your back,” Derek said.

He did as he was told, watching as Derek scooted forward on his chair and unfastened his pants. Derek brought his cock out and Stiles instinctively licked his lips, moving forward and opening his mouth. A low chuckle came from the man above him and a hand worked its way through his hair.

“So fucking beautiful, Stiles,” Derek breathed, pressing his cock just barely against Stiles’ mouth. “Come on, show me what a good boy you can be for me.”

And he didn’t need to be told twice. He had watched enough porn and read enough articles to get the gist of what to do, but lack of experience was definitely going to hold him back. Stiles didn’t let it get to him though, bringing his mouth around the head of Derek’s dick.

He was hot and heavy in Stiles’ mouth, the bitter taste of pre-come filling his mouth. It felt good though, so Stiles continued, taking more in. He tongued with Derek’s foreskin briefly, eliciting a low groan from the older man. His hand stayed in Stiles’ hair and he wanted nothing more for Derek to just thrust up into his mouth.

Stiles chose to just stick with the basics though, bobbing his head up and down, spit dripping down his chin and down the length of Derek’s cock. And he was making these noises too. Broken little noises as he took more and more of Derek into his mouth.

Because Derek Hale was definitely making him into a cockslut and he really just didn’t know how to deal with that.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Derek panted above him. “Such a good boy.”

Stiles moaned at the praise, working even faster. His hands were twitching to touch Derek’s thighs or maybe his own cock that was starting to get hard again. He left them though, locked together behind him as he sucked Derek’s cock.

“Okay, stop,” Derek said, his voice sounding breathy. “You did so good, let me finish this.”

“No,” Stiles mumbled stubbornly once he had taken his mouth off.

“Stiles—”

“No, please, Derek,” he said, mouth still hovering over Derek’s erection. “Please, I want this.”

He felt dizzy with the need. The need to want Derek to fill him up, to get off just on Stiles’ mouth. He wanted Derek to praise him again and tell him how good he made him feel.

“You sure?”

“Yes, _please_.”

“Fuck, I’d better get used to saying no to you,” Derek groaned. “If you want to stop, just stop, okay? It’s okay to change your mind.”

Stiles felt excitement well up inside of him, moving forward and latching onto Derek’s dick again. He worked faster now, Derek’s hand clutching his hair tighter and tighter by the second. Eventually Derek groaned loudly, the first shot of come took him by surprised and he almost let go.

But he didn’t want to disappoint Derek, so he shut his eyes, tears welling up as come spilled into his mouth. It was bitter and he felt like choking, but he refrained, swallowing all of it.

The hand in his hair pulled him off Derek’s cock, moving him up to sit back on Derek’s lap again. Large arms wrapped around him and kisses were planted in his hair.

“God, you’re so good,” Derek breathed. “I’m so proud of you; you’re such a good boy.”

The praise sent a thrill up Stiles’ spine and he buried his face in Derek’s neck, latching onto him. He was hard again, but he didn’t care, happy that he had made Derek happy. A hand wrapped around his cock though and he whined, wiggling a bit in Derek’s lap.

“Just want to return the favor,” Derek said, stroking him.

It didn’t take long for Stiles to come again, bucking up into Derek’s hand and moaning so loudly that he was definitely going to be embarrassed later. He was coming down from a ridiculous high though, so he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

“That was…good,” he finally managed, his voice sounding a little rougher.

“Good?” Derek asked, sounding mocked insulted.

Stiles rested his cheek against Derek’s chest, looking up at the older man. Derek brought a thumb up to Stiles’ cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

“Okay, incredible,” Stiles said. “You’re…really incredible.”

Derek smiled, taking Stiles’ chin and tilting his face up for a kiss. “Not nearly as incredible as you.”

**OoOoOoO**

He ended up going back to Derek’s house with him. Stiles took a shower and once he got out he smiled at the pile of clean clothes Derek had left for him. He changed into a v-neck and a pair of boxers and sweatpants before making his way downstairs. It was kind of silly, being in clothes that were bigger than his, but it felt nice too. He felt good in them.

Except for his chest. Derek had been right, they would be even more sensitive and it was like every time he moved, little zaps were sent down to his dick.

“Feel better?” Derek asked once he had made his way into the living room.

Derek wore reading glasses and it was the sexiest thing Stiles had ever seen. The more he got to know Derek the sexier he became and that just seemed so unfair.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, sitting down next to him on the couch. “I felt better after sitting in that chair with you for a half hour.”

“I just want to take care of you,” Derek explained. “Make sure you got back down safely. Your clothes are in the dryer.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

And he could definitely get used to Derek kissing him so easily because he really liked it. He moved closer to Derek, smiling against his mouth when an arm was wrapped around him.

“We should talk.”

And just like that all the happiness he was feeling was taken away. Because he had seen enough TV shows and movies to know that those three words meant nothing but trouble.

“About what you want,” Derek said quickly. “Things that you want to try. Things you want to stay away from, stuff like that.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, relief washing over him. “Oh, uh, yeah, I can do that.”

“Good,” Derek said. “We don’t have to go over everything tonight since your mind is going to change over time. Just tell me a few things to start off with.”

“Like right now?”

“Yes.”

“But, I mean—I’m—”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted. “If we’re going to seriously do this, you need to try and stop being so flustered. I know you can’t make it go away completely, but just have a little faith in me. We probably want a lot of the same things.”

“Okay,” he nodded, thinking. “Um, I’d like you to blow me someday.”

“I can definitely do that.”

“And I want you to fuck me a lot more, in a lot of different positions.”

“That can be arranged.”

“And I really liked it when you rimmed me.”

Now Derek was just grinning at him with this smug little grin and Stiles was tempted to just slap it off of him. But Derek nodded his head, clearly wanting him to continue.

“I want to see if I can come without you or me touching my dick. And I really want you to tie me down. And toys seem like a lot of fun, like those nipple clamps you mentioned early. And, uh, I kind of have a thing for the idea of you spanking me.”

Well that had gotten away from him. He was a stress rambler though so he really should have seen this coming.

“Okay,” Derek finally said.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, to all of that,” he said, a hand sliding down to rest on Stiles’ ass. “Especially that last one.”

Stiles felt his mouth fall open and heat fill up his face. The whole spanking thing had only come into his mind lately and that was because Scott wouldn’t stop talking about it.

“Are you sure that’s enough?” Stiles asked. “Because, I mean, I have other ideas and shouldn’t we be writing this down and—”

“Stiles,” Derek cut in. “I don’t want to go too into this starting off. I like keeping things vocal at first. We can write it down later or get a lawyer in here for an official contract. But right now I just want to talk with you about it. Is that okay?”

After Stiles nodded Derek smiled approvingly. “Good, now tell me a few things you don’t want to do.”

“No watersports or anything using any kind of…human debris,” Stiles said. “I don’t really like pain either or the idea of blood. Well, maybe some pain, but not you like cutting me or hitting me or anything. And…I don’t know what else. I’m sure there are more things, but those two are just really big ‘no’s for me.”

“All right,” Derek said. “As we go on I’m sure you’ll have more things to add to that list. We can stop talking about this though. How was school?”

Stiles raised his eyebrows, a little thrown by the 180. “You wanna know how school was?”

“Sure,” Derek shrugged. “I’d like to know a little bit about the person I’m having sex with. How’s your Organic Chemistry class going? That sounds like hell.”

“It’s not _too_ bad.”

“You’re a horrible liar.”

“Okay it’s like all my worst nightmares combined into 50 minutes three times a week.”

Derek laughed and something inside of Stiles felt like it was going to start glowing. Because Derek actually cared and maybe falling for him wouldn’t have such catastrophic results as he’d initially thought.


	3. Chapter 3

“I talked to my dad yesterday.”

“How’d that go?”

“He’s getting married.”

“What?” Stiles asked, eyes widening. “They’ve only been dating for two months!”

“I know,” Allison sighed. “But she makes him happy.”

“She makes him happy because she’s 14 years younger than him.”

“No,” Allison pressed. “I’ve only talked to her on the phone and Skype, but she seems really nice.”

“‘Nice’?”

“And extremely beautiful.”

There it was.

It was their weekly Skype session and Stiles was in his dorm while Allison was in her tiny apartment. Her French boyfriend, Iven, had just left and she was wearing one of his shirts with her hair up in a messy bun. It was beyond strange, knowing that Allison was with someone who wasn’t Scott. She was happy though, so he couldn’t really say anything.

“I just can’t believe he’s going to marry someone without you meeting her first.”

“He’s been lonely,” she shrugged. “I left out of the blue and she came along so soon after I left.”

“If that were true, my dad and Ms. McCall would have been married years ago.”

“Stiles,” Allison said. “People go through this in different ways. Your dad is still devoted to your mom and my dad is…”

“Marrying a girl who’s probably after his money.”

She didn’t argue with him, just rolling her eyes. This subject was a tough subject when Mr. Argent first started dating again and it was clear that it still was. His own dad hadn’t been on a date in ten years though. Stiles wasn’t blind to what was going on between him and Ms. McCall, but they seemed to just be skating around it.

Either that or they were already dating and really good at hiding it.

“Let’s just talk about something else,” she said. “How’s school?”

“It’s fine,” he shrugged. “I’m just taking Gen Ed courses, so nothing’s too hard. How’s Paris?”

“Amazing,” Allison said. “My job is going really well and my French has gotten better thanks to Iven.”

“Oh, yeah, Iven,” Stiles nodded. “He sure is great, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” she said. “He’s a very… generous person, if you get what I mean.”

“I definitely do,” he said. “So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or continue talking about Iven the Dreamy French Guy?”

“Which elephant?” she asked. “Scott or Derek?”

“You pick.”

“Scott,” she said with no hesitation. “How is he? Is he seeing anyone?”

All of her confidence while talking about Iven was gone and now she just looked nervous. Stiles knew she wouldn’t throw a hissy fit if she found out Scott was dating someone else, but that wouldn’t stop it from hurting. She was trying to move on, he got that, but it probably wasn’t going like she wanted it to.

“He’s good,” Stiles said. “He’s not dating anyone either, unless you can say he’s dating his frat bros. He’s been busy, but he asks about you a lot.”

“You can always tell him that he can call.”

“How about you call him?” he suggested. “Two way street, Ally.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But Lydia thinks I should just let go.”

“Of course she does.”

“Have you two talked lately?”

“Not after she called me pathetic at graduation; no, we haven’t.”

“You two are being ridiculous.”

“She’s the ridiculous one,” he said. “I sound like I’m 12, don’t I?”

“Yep,” Allison nodded. “Just call her. Two way street.”

“Okay, shut up.”

She laughed and it was a good thing to see. Despite her insistence that she loved Paris and never wanted to come back to Beacon Hills, he could see that she was missing it. She looked tired a lot, and worn out, so a smile every once and a while was nice.

His phone vibrated on the desk next to him and he glanced at the screen, seeing a new text from Scott.

**Midterm study session on 3 rd floor library? 10 mins?**

“Who’s that?”

“Scott,” Stiles said, quickly texting back. “Midterms are coming up and he wants to study.”

“That’s good,” she said. “Keeping up on your schoolwork.”

**Talking to Allison. No I won’t tell you what we’re talking about. Be there in 20.**

“Yeah, I don’t want to disappoint my dad,” he said. “All right, fire away.”

“What?”

“All the questions about Derek, go crazy.”

This was apparently what she had wanted to talk about because her face lit up and she moved closer to the camera. “So, I checked out the website you gave me.”

“And?”

“No website.”

“Huh?”

“Either you gave me the wrong site, or he took it down.”

“Gimme a second.”

He minimized out of Skype and opened up a new tab on Chrome. After quickly typing in Derek’s website the page loaded, but only to say “Page Not Found”.

“He seriously took it down,” he said once he opened up Skype again.

“You didn’t know?”

“No, I mean, I knew we were going to be exclusive, but I just thought he’d take his contact info down or put it on private. Not delete it completely.”

“I guess he really likes you then.”

“It hasn’t even been a week yet.”

“Time doesn’t have to be a factor.”

Stiles honestly didn’t know. He was a little out of depth when it came to all of this. And by “a little” he meant a shit ton. He didn’t know what he was doing, he was just trusting Derek with everything.

“Well you still have to send me a picture,” she said. “I tried looking at the website for the architect firm, but he wasn’t pictured.”

“Will do,” he said. “Any other questions?”

“Well for starters, how’s the sex?”

They talked for a while longer before Stiles realized he was late to meet Scott. He gave her a rushed goodbye, promising he’d be in front of his computer the same time next week, before shoving books into his backpack. Midterms were starting next week and he had already started studying. There was something about college that made him panic in a way that high school never had.

He knew the content of his classes, but he figured reviewing a thousand times and cramming as much extra information as he could into his head wouldn’t hurt.

Once he arrived at their usual spot in the library (five minutes late) he saw Scott and someone he didn’t recognize. It was a tall guy with curly blonde hair and a nose stuffed in a textbook. Scott himself was squinting at what were probably his illegible Biology notes.

“Sorry I’m late,” Stiles said, slinging his backpack off his shoulder and sitting it down on the table.

“It’s cool, man,” Scott shrugged. “This is Isaac, he’s in my fraternity.”

“Hi,” Isaac greeted before going back to his book.

“Hey,” Stiles said, sitting down across from Scott.

“So, how’s Allison?”

“She’s fine.”

“What’s she been up to?”

“Why don’t you call her and ask?” Stiles suggested. “I’m kind of tired of being your messenger pigeon.”

“We talked a few days ago.”

“Then why are you pestering me?”

“Because she tells you stuff she doesn’t tell anyone else.”

“Who’s Allison?”

They both turned, seeing Isaac who had abandoned his textbook to listen in on their conversation.

“Scott’s ex-girlfriend.” “My soul mate.”

Stiles groaned, placing a face on his hand. He didn’t know why he even bothered. Scott was like his brother, but when it came to Allison he turned into a completely different person.

“Oh,” Isaac said. “That’s, um, nice?”

“That’s one word for it,” Stiles said. “What about you Isaac? Girlfriend?”

“No,” he said. “Well, there’s girl in my Gen Orientation class, but I don’t really have a chance.”

“What’s her name?”

“Cora Hale.”

It was safe to say that Isaac wasn’t expecting both of them to go into a shocked silence.

“What?” he asked, looking at both of them. “Do you know her? Does she have a boyfriend already?”

“Stiles knows her,” Scott said. “She’s his boyfriend’s little sister.”

“Derek isn’t my—”

“Yep,” Scott nodded. “He’s got your back.”

“Is this some kind of revenge for not telling you what Allison told me?”

“Really?” Isaac asked. “You can, uh, put in a good word for me?”

“Of course he can,” Scott pressed. “This is great! You’ll have an in with the older brother, doesn’t get much better than that.”

Unbelievable. Completely unbelievable. It was like their sophomore year of high school all over again and Scott was ignoring him to go on double dates and awesome parties.

“You can really do that for me?” Isaac asked. “We just met like five minutes ago.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said before Scott could speak up. “I definitely can. Now if you’ll excuse us for a second, I have to talk to Scott alone.”

Stiles stood up, grabbing the collar of Scott’s shirt before dragging him toward a row of books. He stopped in the middle of the aisle, crossing his arms across his chest.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What? You don’t want to help out Isaac?”

“I don’t even know the guy,” Stiles said. “He seems nice, but Derek and I barely know each other, what’s he going to think when I try to hook his sister up with one of your friends? If you want me to tell you what’s going on with Allison, I’m not going to. Those are private conversations, I thought you’d get that.”

“It’s not about Allison.”

“Then what’s it about?”

“It’s about Derek.”

“What does Derek have to do with—?”

“What do you even know about this guy?” Scott asked. “I mean I get that he’s good at sex and he’s rich, but seriously, what’s the point? You lost your virginity, that’s what you wanted. Why are you still sleeping with him?”

“Because I like orgasms?”

“A real answer would be nice.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Scott was looking at him expectantly like he was about to reveal the best reason ever or about to tell him that he would call things off with Derek. There was no way the latter was going to happen though.

“I guess I’m just… lonely,” he finally said. “You’re always doing things with your frat and my dad and Allison are both miles away. And I talk to them every week, but that’s not really a replacement for actual face-to-face contact. Derek and I do more than just have sex. We talk about stuff and he’s a really good listener. I like being around him and not having to wait for your schedule to free up to spend time with you.”

“Are you in love with him?”

“What the fuck, Scott?”

“It sounds like you’re in love with him.”

“I’m not in love with him,” Stiles said before thinking. “Give me like a month and I will be though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

It was true but Stiles hadn’t really admitted it to anyone, not even himself. He already really liked Derek and he knew that the more he got to know him, the easier it would be to fall in love with him. Which was horrifying to think about because those feelings more than likely wouldn’t be returned.

“Well in that case I want to meet him.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want to meet him,” Scott nodded. “And tell him that if he breaks your heart I’ll kill him or something.”

“I hate to break it to you, but he could totally take you.”

“I figured. So are we good?”

“We’re good,” Stiles said. “Back to studying?”

“If we have to.”

**OoOoOoO**

Stiles ended up studying for about ten minutes after heading back to their table before Derek texted him asking if he wanted to meet. Scott didn’t even have to look at his phone to roll his eyes and tell him to just go. He did just that too, packing up his things and not even bothering to head back to his dorm, heading straight to his Jeep instead.

Of course when he got to Derek’s house the weight of the backpack and all the studying he still had to do became a heavy reminder. So, he took his backpack inside with him, hoping that maybe he’d get the chance to at least go over some flashcards. Maybe Derek wouldn’t notice.

“I didn’t know we were having a study session,” Derek asked when he opened the door for Stiles, letting him inside.

“Midterms next week,” Stiles said, easily accepting Derek’s mouth against his.

“Then why’d you come?”

“I wanted to see you,” Stiles frowned. “And I’ve studied a lot already.”

“Then why did you bring your backpack inside?”

“You can quiz me when we’re done having sex?” Stiles suggested.

“So sex is something that’s just supposed to be done with now?”

“I didn’t say _that_ ,” Stiles said, making his way into the living room and placing his backpack on the floor. “I’m just saying afterward I can study a little bit.”

“If you insist,” Derek said before bringing their mouths together and laying them back on the couch.

Kissing was becoming very familiar to him. Specifically kissing Derek with his warm weight pressed against him and his stubble scratching his chin. Hands were sliding up under his shirt and he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, opening his mouth against his as he got closer.

Stiles could allow himself to let go for a few minutes, just enjoy all the sensations he was getting, before his brain started to worm its way in. Because midterms were in a few days. And he didn’t want to let his dad down. Hell, he didn’t want to let himself down.

He should study.

But Derek felt really good.

But Derek would probably feel better after studying.

Studying would probably be easier after an orgasm or two.

Orgasms made him really sleepy though.

“You’re distracted.”

“What?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek who had pulled away. “No I’m not.”

“Stiles we stopped kissing ten seconds ago and you’ve just been staring into space looking like you’re arguing with yourself.”

“That’s…ridiculous and…true.”

“You really want to study that badly?”

“Not really,” Stiles said, sitting up. “I would much rather make out with you, but I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about it. College has made me a really good student, it’s kind of freaking me out.”

“It’s kind of freaking me out that I’m getting turned down for flashcards.”

“Not used to rejection?”

“Shut up,” Derek said, grinning before kissing him again. “We should head to the study. I can always work on a project anyway.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked. “You don’t want me to go back to my dorm?”

Derek frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Why would I want you to go home?”

“Uh, because studying doesn’t really involve sex.”

“Stiles, I enjoy spending time with you,” Derek said. “With or without the sex.”

“Not a lot of people see me that way.”

Which was true. Not about the sex though since Derek was the only person he’d ever been with, but about not enjoying spending time with him. Scott, Allison, Ms. McCall, and his dad were of course exceptions. Even in high school he had kind of belonged to the popular crowd. But days at school where Scott or Allison were absent, he knew that he wouldn’t be allowed at the same lunch table. He had always been this extension, the Sheriff’s weird kid with ADHD who talked way too much.

“Well then those people are idiots,” Derek said.

Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Derek wasn’t allowed to be like this. He wasn’t allowed to be so nice. He wasn’t fucking allowed to make Stiles like him so much when they weren’t even in a relationship.

“I should start studying,” Stiles said, standing up quickly and grabbing his backpack he had placed on the floor. “Lead the way to the study? Mostly because I’m finding it hard to believe that you actually have a study.”

“All houses should have a study.”

“God you are so disgustingly rich.”

Derek rolled his eyes, placing a hand on the small of Stiles’ back and leading him to the main hall. They made their way up the stairs to the second floor and Derek led them into the first room on the right. He flipped on the light switch and Stiles felt his mouth drop open a bit. He knew the house was big, but he didn’t think it’d be _this_ big.

“This isn’t a study, this is a library,” Stiles said, placing his backpack on a desk. “It looks like a mini version of the one in _Beauty and the Beast._ ”

The scary thing was that it actually did. There was the rolling ladder and everything. It put the library at the university to shame and he found himself moving toward the nearest bookshelf, peering at the books.

And of course all the books in that section were on BDSM.

Strong hands clamped down on his shoulders and he jumped, tilting his head back slightly to look at Derek.

“You can always study this later,” Derek said. “Right now you should focus on midterms.”

“Maybe I’ve changed my mind,” Stiles said, eyeing a book about bondage specifically.

“Too late.”

He groaned as he was steered back to the desk where his backpack was. Stiles sat down, scowling at Derek who just smiled, moving back toward the doors. “I’m just going to get my things, you start.”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes as he unzipped his backpack.

It didn’t take him long to get involved in his flashcards though. Stiles was an academic at heart and even though he hadn’t chosen a major yet, he still appreciated all kinds of information. He barely registered Derek entering the room again, too focused on quizzing himself on the different Egyptian pharaohs. Eventually he had a process down and he found himself acing every question he asked himself. He knew that he knew the material, but too much studying couldn’t hurt. Besides, some professors offered bonus points and extra credit, so it’d definitely help to know as much as he could.

During his study session he wasn’t very aware of his surroundings. He had registered a sandwich being placed in front of him at some point and he definitely remembered eating it. He also remembered looking up and seeing Derek across the room with his glasses on, looking at a blueprint or whatever architects looked at.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when hands were brought down on his shoulders again. “I think you need a break.”

“I think I’m fine,” Stiles said as he added another fact to his flashcard on Ramesses II.

“Stiles,” Derek tried again, his face right next to Stiles’ head. “Look out the window.”

Stiles complied, looking up to see that it was dark outside.

It was dark outside.

“Holy shit,” he said, looking at his watch. Past 10 PM. “Holy shit, I need to get back.”

“No you don’t.”

“What?” Stiles asked, spinning around in his chair. “Uh, yeah, Derek I need to go back to my dorm. I have classes in the morning.”

“I know.”

“You’re being awfully zen about this,” Stiles said, standing up and starting to pack up his study materials. “I have to get back. I need to study more anyway and the library’s open 24 hours for students.”

One of Derek’s hands covered his then and the older man gave him a meaningful look. “Stiles, just slow down.”

“Okay.”

“I’m not kicking you out,” Derek said. “I’m offering for you to stay.”

“You want me to spend the night?”

“Of course I do,” Derek said. “And I also want you to stop studying for tonight. I’ve been watching you quiz yourself. I assume for flashcards you make two piles: ones you did know and ones you didn’t. I never saw you put any in the Didn’t Know pile. I think you’ll be fine. Besides your tests aren’t until next week.”

“Okay, valid points.”

“Thank you,” Derek continued. “Now, do you want me to help you relax?”

It wasn’t until Derek said that that Stiles realized his eyes hurt from reading so long and his shoulders and neck were killing him. Not to mention his hand cramping up.

“Yes, I would definitely like that.”

“Good,” Derek said, pressing his lips to Stiles’ forehead. “Go be a good boy for me and go up to my room. Then take your clothes off and lie down on your stomach. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, his stomach turning in excitement.

Derek kissed him, close-mouthed and chaste before stepping back. “I’m going to put away things down here, I’ll be up soon.”

“Gotcha,” Stiles said before spinning around and practically running out of the room.

The abrupt stop from studying was bringing back all the feelings he got when he was around Derek and he definitely wasn’t complaining. He headed upstairs to the third floor, making his way into Derek’s room.

It was still as impersonal as it was the first time he’d seen it. He knew that Derek had other people in his life, but it definitely didn’t show in his room or the house. Derek had told him that he had had to restore the house himself and while the architecture of it felt homey and warm, the contents inside definitely didn’t.

If anything it made him want to fill it up with random things. Things like pictures and figurines and posters or paintings. But he also knew that he’d probably never get a chance to do that. Derek definitely cared about him, but it was in a Dom and sexual way. He couldn’t really see Derek feeling anything for him outside of this… arrangement they had.

He stopped those thoughts though. They weren’t doing anything for the situation or the boner he was trying to get started.

Stiles took his clothes off, piling them on an armchair in the corner of the room, before climbing onto the bed. He rested his head on the center pillow, getting some déjà vu from their first time together. As much as he had liked the first time, he didn’t really want to repeat it. He got that they were taking this slow, but doing the exact same thing again didn’t really appeal to him.

The bedroom doors opened and Stiles turned his head, looking back to see Derek close the doors behind him. He smiled when he locked eyes with Stiles before looking at his body.

“Thank you for doing what I asked,” Derek said, running a hand through Stiles’ hair once he approached the bed. Stiles closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “I want your eyes to stay closed for this until I tell you otherwise. Understand?”

“I understand.”

“And you’re not going to come until I say you can. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Stiles nodded.

“Your safe word?”

“Candle.”

“And you’re going to use it if I do anything you don’t like or feel unsure about, right?”

“I will.”

“That’s my good boy,” Derek praised, kissing Stiles’ temple.

The corner of Stiles’ mouth turned up into a little grin as he relaxed into the mattress. Derek was shuffling around, opening drawers and dropping things on the bed beside him. He was curious to open his eyes and see what he was doing, but Derek had told him to keep his eyes closed and he planned on doing that.

The bed dipped down next to him before hands were placed on his hips, lifting them up. He went willingly, keeping himself up until Derek pressed lightly on his back. When he met the sheets again his crotch met with the fluffiest towel he’d ever touched. Apparently Derek didn’t want to wash his sheets after this. Stiles got that.

A hand ran through his hair and he hummed softly, enjoying the feeling of Derek massaging his scalp. He hadn’t even realized how tired he was. Stiles had woken up pretty early that morning and after studying for hours, he felt ready to crash. Derek touching him like this was definitely going to make him fall asleep or at least get right on the edge of it.

He heard the cap of a bottle open and a wave of arousal rushed through him, because that could really mean only one thing. Except that apparently it didn’t. Derek’s hands found his shoulders and he let out a little moan, sinking into the mattress.

Not lube, massage oil.

Derek was giving him a massage.

What couldn’t this guy do?

“You’re a masseuse too?” Stiles asked, his voice coming out heavy.

“I took a few classes,” Derek said. “Just relax.”

“I know,” Stiles mumbled into the pillow.

He had never gotten a massage before, but he was pretty sure the first rule was to relax. Or trust your masseuse or something. Stiles could definitely do both, humming happily as Derek kneaded his skin. Fuck it felt good. This should be a requirement for all college students. Just not with Derek giving the massages; that was only for him.

The touches soon turned harder, deeper, as Derek made his way farther down. And as Derek did that, Stiles got louder. He probably would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been feeling so good. Little moans and groans escaped from him with almost every touch.

He couldn’t really help himself though; Derek was ridiculously good at what he did. Every knead or rub felt good, sending little sparks to his dick. It was a good thing the Derek put the towel down too, because Stiles was almost positive he was already leaking.

It wasn’t his fault though, all the blame was on Derek and his magic hands.

“You’re really good at this,” Stiles tried to say, the words coming out slightly slurred though.

“Thanks,” Derek chuckled, placing his hands on his hips and his thumbs in the dips of his spine. “You feeling more relaxed?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles nodded.

The next knead was harder than the last, sending a whine out of Stiles as he arched back. His toes were curling before Derek did the same thing again, rubbing his thumbs in circles just above his ass.

“Sensitive spot?” Derek teased, doing it once again.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed. “Do it again.”

“I will,” Derek said before bringing his hands back up to Stiles’ shoulders.

It felt like it would never end and honestly, Stiles didn’t want it to. He was so close to sleep, but so incapable of going completely under. This was only the beginning of what Derek had planned and he really didn’t want to fall asleep before Derek could move onto the next stage.

His shoulders felt like goop when Derek finally finished the second time. He brought his hands back to the spot above his ass, this time digging his fingers into it.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles gasped out, hands fisting the sheets. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Derek assured, doing it two more times.

That spot sent goosebumps up his arms and made his legs shake (not to mention how good it felt to simultaneously rut down onto the mattress), but Derek clearly didn’t want to stimulate it too much. Instead of going back up to his shoulders, Derek moved further down, massaging his thighs.

And that was about 100 times more erotic than anything else that had happened tonight. Oil was slicked up on the insides of his thighs, Derek’s hands focusing there more than anywhere. All he could think about was Derek moving his hands up, curling around his cock and jerking him off until he came.

He thought about asking for that too, but Derek moved on to his calves. They weren’t as sensitive as his thighs so he was able to go back to melting into the mattress.

His feet were next but that only took two seconds for Derek to realize how ticklish he was. One more second and Stiles would have ended up kicking Derek in the face and that definitely would have killed the mood.

“Almost done,” Derek said. “Lift up on your elbows for me.”

“Mhm,” Stiles hummed, propping himself up and then groaning as Derek rubbed his nipples with his oil-slicked fingers. “ _Fuck_.”

“You really think I was going to forget about these after last time?” Derek teased, fingernails scraping against the nubs.

Stiles would have responded but his mind was being hazed over, way too preoccupied with all the pleasure. His cock was leaking now, probably already a deep red and past ready to come. All it would take was a few grinds against the mattress and he’d have his release, but Derek had told him not to.

After Derek was done teasing his nipples, Stiles lied back down on his chest. He was more than ready to move on when Derek’s hands came down to his ass, kneading his cheeks.

“Oh, God,” Stiles groaned, pushing back against Derek.

“That feel good?”

“Very.”

And it did. It was like every little nerve ending was finally coming together. Derek pulled his cheeks apart, brushing slick fingers down his crack and against his hole. He moaned, wanting Derek to slip his fingers inside of him. Derek didn’t though, pulling away completely.

Stiles whined at the loss, moving his ass back in search of more.

“Just one second,” Derek said. “I want to do something new. Remember your safe word?”

“Candle.”

“Very good.”

Derek’s hands came back to him, this time slick with lube instead of oil. His sigh of happiness soon turned into a moan as Derek sunk a finger inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re open,” Derek said. “So ready to take me.”

Stiles nodded into his pillow, pushing back onto Derek’s hand. “More.”

Derek didn’t disappoint, easily sliding in another finger. There were just leisurely shallow thrusts at first, opening up and just barely hitting his prostate. Stiles was rocking back against it though, trying to convey to Derek how much more he wanted. Apparently the memo wasn’t received though since Derek took his fingers out of him.

“All right, so is this okay?” Derek asked.

Something cold was pressed against his hip and a second later a buzzing noise filled the room, the object vibrating against him. And it was like the massage hadn’t done anything at all to make him sleepy because now he was wide awake.

“Yeah,” Stiles said as Derek took the vibrator off his skin. “Definitely okay.”

“Okay then,” Derek said.

He heard the lube bottle being opened again and he did his best to do what Derek had been telling him to do all night: to just relax. The vibrator was being pushed inside of him then. It was cold and foreign, but not any bigger than two of Derek’s fingers, so there wasn’t any resistance. He breathed through it, holding on tight to the pillow under his head.

One of Derek’s hands came up, running through his hair and then down his back. “Just give it a minute.”

Stiles did, lying on the mattress and adjusting. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about this before. He actually had planned on buying a vibrator on his 18th birthday but had chickened out. There was one sex shop in Beacon Hills and everyone would have recognized the Sheriff’s son walking in. Buying one online seemed plausible, but he didn’t think he could live it down if his dad had opened it by accident.

Here he was though, about to have his first vibrator experience. And he wasn’t even alone for it.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Stiles got into position, pushing himself up. His legs and arms were both a bit shaky, but he tried to ignore them.

“Ready?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, nodding.

Except maybe he wasn’t.

Derek had turned it on, sending a buzzing straight through him. His limbs probably would have given out if he hadn’t braced himself.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” he groaned, pushing back against it. “Oh _fuck_ , Der.”

The older man just hummed in response, slowly starting to thrust the vibrator in and out of him. Soon Stiles found himself panting, moving back in time with it. The vibrations were making his legs shake like crazy, but he managed to keep himself up. Everyone once and a while Derek would hit his prostate and he would let out the closest thing to a cry, his voice getting louder and straining slightly. It was a ridiculous amount of sensation and he didn’t even think about his cock, harder than it’d probably ever been.

Soon the vibrations went up to another setting and Stiles let out a strained, “Fuck!” before dropping his elbows down. That didn’t stop him from pushing his ass back and hearing Derek curse, starting to fuck him faster. It was filling him up in the strangest way and spreading a heat throughout him. It felt so fucking good, especially when Derek tilted it just right, hitting his prostate. Or held it continuously to his prostate.

“Derek,” Stiles managed. “Derek, _please_.”

“Please what?” Derek asked.

“Please let me – oh, _sh-mmm_ ,” Stiles groaned out upon finding out that there was a third setting. A third setting that only let him moan, not form syllables.

He was panting and moaning with every intake of breath, moving back as quickly as he could against the vibrator. The familiar beginnings of his orgasm were building up inside of him and he was ready to come. But he couldn’t because Derek hadn’t told him he could.

“Doing so good, Stiles,” Derek praised. “Just one minute. One more minute and I’ll let you come.”

Oh God. Oh fuck. That was way too long. A minute was a really long fucking time. He definitely wouldn’t make it. So, he stilled, not trying to fuck himself on the vibrator anymore. Apparently that was an invitation to Derek to fuck him harder, hitting his prostate with almost every hit. His back was arching up and he felt like he was sweating from every pore. His dick was starting to hurt and he was close to trying to beg again, so close to trying to form actual words to plead for release.

“Come on, come for me.”

So he did.

He fisted his hands in the pillow, practically curling in on himself as he finally came. It felt more like a full body experience more than anything, the orgasm stretching through him in one continuous burst.

Stiles was shaking by the time he got down, finally allowing himself just to collapse back onto the mattress. He was panting like he had just run a mile and slowly he opened his eyes, the dim lighting in the room harsh to him.

“You’re perfect,” Derek told him, rolling him onto his back. “You know that? Absolutely perfect.”

He couldn’t give a response, just breathing heavily as he tried to come back down. He was so hazy and could barely register anything as a warm cloth made its way along his body. Stiles wasn’t even aware of how much time had passed before he was being wrapped up in a blanket and then in Derek’s arms.

There were more kisses and praise, but he couldn’t even stay awake long enough to appreciate them.

**OoOoOoO**

Stiles woke up the next morning in the most cliché way. He was in someone else’s bed with said someone spooning him with the light spilling in from the window. He shifted slightly, realizing that he was still naked and surprisingly not caring.

“Good morning.”

He turned his head, seeing Derek smiling at him. And it should be illegal for someone to look that good in the morning. He looked all soft and warm and his hair wasn’t gelled up, looking all downy and slightly fluffy.

“G’morning,” Stiles said in return, smiling himself. “What time is it?”

“You missed your morning class.”

“What?!” Stiles practically shrieked, trying to sit up.

“Stiles, calm down,” Derek sighed. “You can afford to miss one day.”

“We’re doing review today.”

“You did review last night,” Derek said, bringing him to his chest. “And then you fell into subspace for a bit. You needed sleep.”

“Subspace?” Stiles asked. “I mean, I know what it is, but I did?”

“Yeah, I know it when I see it.”

That was a little… surprising. He knew he had gotten caught up in it, but he didn’t think it had gone that far.

“I feel fine,” Stiles shrugged. “If I leave now I can probably still make my last class too.”

“No, Stiles,” Derek said, keeping his hold on him tight. “You’re staying in bed with me for a few more hours. Just accept that you need rest, okay?”

It took him a few moments of setting up internal arguments before just sighing, relaxing into Derek’s arms. “Okay. What are we going to do for a few hours though?”

“We could fall asleep again,” Derek suggested, trailing his fingers up and down Stiles’ back. “Or we could talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“Anything you want.”

So they talked and about the weirdest things too. Favorite foods and color were standard topics but then it got into the process of making sushi which got into a funny story of Derek’s older sister, Laura, trying to make her own sushi. It was nice and light and Stiles laughed a lot more than he had in months. He shared stupid stories of stuff he used to do with Scott when they were little, but somehow it all ended up back to his mom.

“She died when I was eight,” Stiles said, looking anywhere but Derek’s face. “Almost ten years ago. It’s so weird to think about, I’ve lived more years without her than with her. It doesn’t seem fair.”

“It’s not,” Derek sighed. “Shitty things happen to good people. I’m sure she would have been proud of you though.”

Stiles looked up at him then, raising his eyebrows. “For being in a Dom/sub relationship with an older man?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Derek shrugged, laughing when he saw Stiles’ nose crinkle up at the comment. “I’m talking about school, Stiles. You’re smart, any parent should be proud of that. You’re also extremely beautiful and kind.”

“I’m not.”

“You are to me.”

His face heated up at that and he buried his face into the crook of Derek’s neck. “Tell me something about your family.”

“My sister’s getting married to a guy I hate.”

“Cora?”

“No, Laura,” Derek said. “He’s a dick and a lot older than her.”

“Older than ten years?”

“Actually, yeah.”

“Maybe he’ll grow on you,” Stiles said.

“Doubt it.”

It was kind of funny. Because when Derek was in Dom mode he was the most caring and giving person Stiles had ever met, but when he was just regular Derek he was grumpy and stubborn.

Stiles dropped it, not wanting Derek to get worked up over the thought of his future brother-in-law being a huge dick.

“Change of subject,” Stiles said. “I actually have something I want to ask you about the sex.”

That seemed to put Derek in a better mood, turning to face Stiles and looking completely serious. “What is it?”

“Uh, I was just wondering if we were ever going to switch?” he asked. “I mean, if you wanted to bottom sometime.”

And then Derek closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder and sighing. “I knew this was going to happen.”

“What was going to happen?”

“I’m going to disappoint you.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Derek pulled back, looking him in the eye before wincing slightly. “I know that you were a virgin before me and that you should definitely experience everything you want to. We’ve been nothing but honest with each other, so I want to continue doing that with you. After some bad past experiences and the realization that I don’t really like things up my ass, bottoming is something that I tend to avoid. But if you want to, I’ll—”

“Nope.”

“What?”

“Dude, do you honestly expect me to want to do something that you don’t like?” Stiles asked. “I was just making sure you didn’t love bottoming and wanted to switch.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep, completely,” Stiles said. “Besides, I can’t really see myself missing out. I think I’m already getting a very _fulfilling_ experience, if you get what I mean.”

“You did not just make that joke.”

“I think I did.”

The ridiculously unimpressed look on Derek’s face was enough for him to burst out laughing, only to be silenced when Derek captured his mouth in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re wearing a dress shirt.”

“Yep.”

“Scott, why are you wearing a dress shirt?”

“Because I’m about to meet this douche extraordinaire and I want to look good.”

“Please stop calling him that,” Stiles sighed. “And you’re not going to intimidate him. He knows you’re a freshman, he’s not going to care what you wear.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to be a good-looking freshman,” Scott said. “A good-looking freshman that you might be in love with and he might second guess the entire thing.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“No, you are,” Scott said. “You’re the one dating a sex addict.”

“We’re not dating and he’s not a sex addict.”

They were in Scott’s room at the Beta Theta Pi house and Isaac was sitting on his own bed, engrossed in a phone conversation with Cora. Stiles had briefly mentioned Isaac to Cora the last time he had stopped by Derek’s firm and her face had lit up with excitement. It had been the happiest he’d ever seen her and it was kind of a weird look on her. Their first date was tomorrow night.

And Stiles was not jealous. Not in the slightest. Who wanted dating anyway when you could have amazing sex instead? Or who would even want a combination of the two? That was ridiculous.

“Sex addict or not, I don’t trust the guy,” Scott said, grabbing a necktie (and that was just overkill). “He’s not good enough for you.”

“Allison thinks he’s great for me.”

“Well Allison is very trusting of people.”

“And usually more right about these things than you are.”

Scott just rolled his eyes, tying his tie with the result looking lopsided and not at all impressive. He frowned, yanking the tie off before tossing it to the side. They were going to stop in at Derek’s firm on his lunch break. It was Saturday and midterms were officially over so things were pretty lax. Stiles was pretty positive he’d aced everything and surprisingly Scott was confident as well.

“Do I look like you’d want to bang me?” Scott asked, spreading his arms out before spinning.

“Dude, I’m never going to want to bang you,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

This didn’t hinder Scott at all though, just making him turn to Isaac who was still typing away on his phone. “Isaac, do I look good?”

Isaac looked up, squinting at Scott for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah.”

This seemed to please Scott who grinned at his reflection in his mirror, running a hand through his hair for good measure. He did look nice though, almost as nice as he’d looked to senior prom when his mom had dragged them both suit shopping so that they knew what a good fit was.

Stiles was happy that Scott was getting to meet Derek though. The first ten minutes would probably be painful interrogation questions, but Stiles knew that Scott would warm up to him. Derek was pretty infectious and Stiles couldn’t imagine anyone not being at least civil with him.

This entire thing was practically destined to work out.

**OoOoOoO**

Or the entire thing had been completely doomed from the start.

On the drive to the architect firm Derek had texted him an address to a restaurant, saying that it would be easier to just meet there. Scott had looked up directions while he continued to drive.

“Okay, take a left at the next light,” Scott said, continuing to type on his phone. “And please tell me he’s paying.”

“Probably,” Stiles said, changing to the left lane. “He knows we’re broke college students. Why?”

“I can’t pronounce the name of the restaurant.”

Well that… wasn’t exactly a good sign. Derek’s wealth was probably one of the reasons Scott already didn’t like him. It made sense too, they had both mostly grown up in single parent households and Jackson Whittemore was filthy rich and the biggest douchebag known to man. Allison’s family was also pretty rich, but she had went through a lot during high school and she was the sweetest person Stiles had ever met, so it didn’t even really matter.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Stiles shrugged. “He has great taste.”

“I guess.”

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for Scott giving him the occasional direction. Eventually they made their way into a tiny parking lot, Derek’s Camaro and two other cars the only ones in the lot. He parked next to the Camaro, looking at the restaurant in front of him. Even though café was probably a better term. It was small and homey looking, definitely a place that was easily overlooked.

Scott was already getting out of the Jeep and Stiles followed suit, locking the doors before stuffing his keys into his pocket. Before entering he looked up at the sign above the door and he too couldn’t figure out how to pronounce it. He probably would have thought about it longer if the door wasn’t chiming and Scott wasn’t already inside.

It was a tiny space with only five tables and a glass case in the front, the entire back open to the kitchen. Derek was leaning against the glass case, still in his work clothes (aka a suit that made Stiles feel like he needed to constantly check his mouth for drool) and talking to a woman behind the counter. They both looked up when Scott and Stiles walked in though, the woman quickly welcoming them while Derek just grinned at him.

“Hey you,” Derek greeted, one hand cupping Stiles’ hip while the other curled around the back of his neck, bringing his mouth closer for a kiss.

And that was…unexpected. He had never really pegged Derek for the PDA sort, hell, he never thought he’d be too into it either. It was just a simple kiss though, Derek pulling back at a respectful time and smiling at him.

“Hey yourself,” Stiles said in return.

“How were midterms?”

“Fine, I definitely studied enough.”

Derek chuckled at that, pressing their mouths together again. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks.”

“Hi, I’m Scott.”

Stiles practically spun on the spot at that, looking behind him to see Scott standing there, looking at them suspiciously. It was kind of scary how Derek made him forget about everything else in such a short amount of time.

“Derek Hale, nice to meet you,” Derek said, reaching around Stiles to outstretch his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you from Stiles.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you too,” Scott said, shaking his hand. “I mean, not the sex stuff because that’s…Uh, yeah, nice to meet you too.”

“I guess listening about the ‘sex stuff’ isn’t for everyone,” Derek said.

And then he flashed one of his stupid charming smiles and Scott was stunned for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah, Stiles is like my brother, that’d be really weird to hear about him having sex.”

“Okay, how’s that?” Stiles asked. “I spent my entire high school career listening about you and Allison having sex.”

“That’s different.”

“How is that different?”

“Because Allison and I didn’t—”

“I’m sure you boys are having a very interesting conversation, but you need to order something if you’re going to stay,” the woman behind the counter said.

“Oh, right,” Stiles said, squinting up at the menu.

The prices were actually pretty cheap and it seemed to be just a regular café with sandwiches and wraps, nothing special. The confusing name of the place had thrown him off, but he didn’t really have anything to fear. He was about to order a turkey club and some chips when Scott ordered before him, already digging into his pocket for his wallet.

“I can pay,” Derek proposed.

“I’ve got it,” Scott said, handing over a few crumpled dollar bills before digging through his change to make up the missing dollars.

“You can pay for me,” Stiles suggested.

Derek gave him a small smile at that, his hand coming up to rub his lower back. “I was already planning on doing that and I wasn’t going to take any arguments.”

“Well you wouldn’t have heard any because I’m broke.”

After paying and getting their food they moved to a corner table, Derek sitting next to Stiles while Scott sat across. There was a weird tension for a few moments, Stiles eating his sandwich while looking from his best friend to his…something.

“So what are you majoring in, Scott?” Derek asked, finally breaking the silence.

“I’m undecided,” Scott shrugged.

“I was too for my first two years of college,” Derek said. “It took me awhile to get to architecture. I’m sure you’ll find what you want to do.”

“I know.”

And hello again awkward silence. Stiles seriously thought Scott would be cooler about this. He also thought that Derek would be more conversational. But maybe that was because Derek was conversational with him. He was being oddly quiet and Scott was switching from glaring angrily at Derek to looking like he was about to ask him something.

“Thanksgiving is at the end of this month,” Stiles said, attempting to break the silence. “Exciting, huh?”

“Yeah, a break from school is nice,” Scott nodded.

“A break from work too,” Derek agreed.

Okay now it was just getting weird. Stiles never had to suffer through awkward silences while talking to Scott or Derek, but when he put them together it was just a lot of chewing and staring out of the window.

“So, are you serious about Stiles or are you just using him for sex?” Scott asked.

And this was his cue to start choking on a bite of turkey club. He coughed until it was out of his esophagus, looking at Scott from across the table with wide eyes. Because that question was a little extreme for lunch.

“I don’t plan on seeing anyone else while I’m with Stiles, if that’s what you’re asking,” Derek said.

“Yeah, but is it just sex?”

It was a little ridiculous, but Stiles himself wanted to hear the answer to that. He wanted more than just sex, but he didn’t know if Derek felt the same. And if he did feel the same, he didn’t even know how they would fit into each other’s worlds when they were so different.

“That’s something I haven’t even discussed with Stiles yet,” Derek said. “And I’d like to talk with him about it first before telling you.”

There was a silence again but thankfully it wasn’t awkward, just contemplative. Scott and Derek held eye contact for a few moments before Scott nodded.

“So, did you play any sports in high school or college?” Scott asked.

“I played basketball in high school,” Derek said.

“Basketball?” Scott repeated, making a face. “Lacrosse is so much better.”

“Lacrosse is not better than basketball.”

Well, at least Stiles could take comfort in the fact that they weren’t bickering over him.

**OoOoOoO**

The rest of the lunch had gone relatively smoothly. It was primarily made up of things for Scott and Derek to argue about, but they were all good natured topics. Derek had kissed Stiles outside the café, pressing him against the door of the Camaro and opening his mouth against his. After pulling away he had asked for him to drop by the house after dropping Scott back at the dorms and Stiles definitely couldn’t say no to that.

He got into the Jeep with Scott, not even needing to look at his best friend to know what kind of face he was making.

“You’re so into him.”

“I know.”

“He’s really into you too.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked. “As in a ‘I Love Having Sex with Stiles’ vibe or a ‘I Love Having Sex _and_ Spending Time with Stiles’ vibe?”

“The second one,” Scott nodded. “And I have to admit, he’s not too bad. I still think he’s too old for you though.”

“He’s not that much older,” Stiles argued. “Some couples have 20 years between them.”

“Yeah, but ten is still a lot.”

And that was true. Despite how well they got along, Stiles couldn’t really see himself hanging out with Derek’s group of friends who were probably in their late-20s or early-30s.

He dropped Scott off at his Greek house. Apparently there was some big party at the Beta Theta Pi house and Scott was supposed to be helping out all day. Stiles didn’t know what Scott would have to do for not being there all day and he felt kind of guilty for taking him away from his pledge duties.

Isaac was on the front lawn with a group of people but when he spotted Scott his face lit up and he waved him over. And okay, Stiles was a little jealous that Scott was making so many new friends at college. Stiles himself had never been that great at making friends, but it definitely wasn’t from lack of trying.

He pushed all thoughts of that from his mind though, driving away from the house and to Derek’s house.

When he got to Derek’s house there was a car he didn’t recognize parked next to the Camaro. It didn’t look any less expensive though and was ridiculously clean without any scratches. Stiles had been expecting them to have some alone time but apparently Derek hadn’t had the same idea.

He made his way up the porch steps, ringing the doorbell before stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. Stiles had no idea who it could be. What if it was someone he worked with? Or his childhood best friend? Or someone Derek wanted to invite into a threesome with them?

Or it could be none of those and instead be the most gorgeous woman Stiles had ever seen.

The door had swung open and there she was, beaming at him with perfectly white teeth. Her hair was black and hanging off one shoulder in the most complicated-looking braid Stiles had ever seen. She was also pretty pale with green eyes that were so familiar that-

“You must be Stiles,” she said, taking his hands in hers and pulling him inside. “God, aren’t you gorgeous? Derek never shuts up about you, you’d think you created the universe or something.”

And…he really didn’t know how to properly respond to that.

“Uh, thank you?” he tried, his eyes going from the woman to Derek who was standing a few feet away with a pained expression.

“Laura, stop teasing him.”

“But I like teasing him,” she—Laura—said. “His cheeks get so pink.”

She pinched said cheek and Stiles felt his face heat up even more, and then he registered the name. Laura, as in Derek’s older sister, the one getting married to the guy Derek didn’t like.

“Nice to meet you,” he said. “You’re Derek’s sister, right?”

“Yep,” she said. “I’m the nice one, Derek’s the stoic one, Cora’s the other stoic one.”

“Derek’s not stoic,” Stiles said before he could stop himself.

This just seemed to make Laura’s smile widen even more. “He’s not all grumpy and serious to you?”

“Well he’s serious but he’s not really grumpy.”

“That’s interesting,” Laura said, tapping her chin.

“Okay, can you two stop talking like I’m not standing right here?” Derek asked, walking toward them and placing an arm around Stiles’ waist. “And weren’t you just leaving?”

“Um, no,” Laura said. “I wanted to ask you a few things about the wedding and now that Stiles is here I want to get to know him.”

Stiles had been expecting to just come and meet Derek for the night, but meeting Laura and getting to know her seemed like an even better plan somehow. Cora was pretty guarded, so he didn’t really know that much about Derek’s family life, but Laura seemed to be more than willing to give information. Hell, she seemed excited to.

“Why don’t you make us some tea or coffee and Stiles can pretend like he knows what a good china pattern would be?” Laura suggested, taking one of Stiles’ hands before shooing Derek toward the kitchen.

Derek couldn’t even argue or say anything because Laura was dragging Stiles into the living room and pulling him down on the couch. The coffee table was covered with different wedding books and magazines along with different patterns on pieces of paper. It looked like a giant white, lacey mess to Stiles.

“Shouldn’t your fiancé be helping you with this?” Stiles asked, picking up a random magazine and flipping through it.

“I don’t trust Chris’ taste on these things,” Laura said. “Besides, he’s been married before and I don’t want him to pick something that was similar from his first wedding. I mean, I know he wouldn’t do it on purpose, but subconsciously he might. I just want this wedding to be all us.”

Derek had mentioned that Laura’s fiancé was older than her, but never that he had been married before. Laura didn’t seem too bothered with it though, squinting at two different shades of white.

And then it hit him.

“Wait,” he said. “Are you marrying Chris Argent?”

Because if that were the case then Stiles must be living in the most crazy, messed-up—

“Yeah,” Laura nodded. “Did Derek tell you?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know?”

There were a lot of different ways that Stiles could have said it. In fact there were probably a million ways of breaking the news, but Stiles had always lacked a brain to mouth filter.

“I’m Allison’s friend and she thinks you’re after her dad’s money.”

As soon as he said it he clamped his mouth shut, his own eyes widening. Because that definitely wasn’t the way to make a first impression on his…whatever Derek was’ older sister.

He didn’t have to worry though because Laura blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. And that definitely wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

“After his-After his money?” she asked once she’d calmed down, pressing her thumb against the corner of her eye to catch a tear. “Oh God, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all week.”

“It is?” he asked tentatively.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded. “Stiles, I may not be filthy rich, but I make enough to support myself on. I don’t care that Chris is rich, I just love him. Even though I do have to admit, the money is a plus.”

“Well that’s…good,” Stiles said. “I mean, Allison is just worried about her dad and her mom just died and you two haven’t been dating that long.”

“I know,” Laura said. “I probably know better than you do. And it’s so weird that my little brother’s boyfriend is friends with my future stepdaughter. Small world, huh?”

He was about to agree when Derek walked into the room, balancing three mugs in his hands and looking extremely confused.

“Apparently I came in on the conversation at a weird time,” he said, joining them on the couch and handing them each a mug.

Stiles took a sip from his mug, instantly recognizing it as the peach tea Derek made for him every morning when he slept over. Laura was drinking coffee and Stiles was really confused as to how Derek had made separate drinks in such a short amount of time.

“Stiles is friends with Allison, Chris’ daughter,” Laura explained. “Isn’t that such a weird coincidence?”

“That is strange,” Derek nodded, leaning forward and looking at the pile of wedding stuff on the table. “So, what did you need help with again?”

After an hour or so of looking over wedding details (and having no idea what to say because literally everything looked the same), Laura was standing at the front door with her arms around his neck like they had known each other their entire lives.

“You take care of him,” she said, keeping her voice low and eyeing Derek who was standing across the room. “I know he looks like he’s got it all together, but I’ve seen him at his lowest and I know he can go back to that point.”

He found that hard to believe, but at the same time it was easy to believe. Derek acted differently in front of so many different people. It was like he had a thousand faces and Stiles didn’t know which one was actually him. Besides, Laura had known Derek his entire life and they seemed close, clearly she knew what she was talking about.

“Okay, I will,” he agreed.

She smiled brightly as him before pulling him in for a tight hug. “Don’t hurt him, he’s been hurt enough.”

“I won’t,” Stiles said instantly.

Laura went to Derek, giving him the same hushed whispers and then hug. Her visit felt like it was opening a door somehow. He didn’t know Derek had been hurt before. He knew he’d been in relationships before, but Derek never talked about them or mentioned how they ended. With someone as calm and collected as Derek, Stiles had always assumed that they had ended on mutual terms.

But now Laura was making him question everything. He knew Derek, but he felt like he only knew that present Derek. It was like his past was a complete mystery.

“Well boys it’s been fun,” Laura said, her hand on the doorknob. “I’ll see you for dinner on Thursday, Derek. It was nice meeting you, Stiles.”

“You too,” he said.

She smiled, giving them a final wave before opening the door and heading out. As soon as the door clicked shut there were hands on his waist and he was being backed up against the door, Derek’s forehead pressing against his.

“Hi,” Stiles said, placing his hands on Derek’s arms.

“Hey,” Derek said.

It was nice. _Really_ nice. The entire day had been a new experience for both of them. Stiles was so used to it just being the two of them that adding people into the mix seemed a little strange. But now it was just the two of them again and it was like they had fallen back into their usual place.

“You staying over?” Derek asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Derek said before kissing him.

The kiss started off like the other ones had all day, simple and chaste, but then the reminder that they were finally alone started to sink in. It was half a second later and Derek was pushing his tongue into his mouth, crowding him even more against the door. Stiles fisted a hand in Derek’s shirt, opening his mouth up completely to the older man.

They were borderline sloppy kisses, but neither of them cared. This was new for them, seeing each other all day and not really touching each other. Stiles was so used to talking a bit before sex and then talking again afterward. Today had been talking with other people for hours and now that they were alone he felt like he was desperate for Derek.

“What do you want?” Derek asked, his mouth moving to Stiles’ neck.

“You,” he replied, voice sounding breathless already.

Derek chuckled against his skin, grabbing the bottom of Stiles’ shirt before pulling it up and over his head. He was cold for about a second before Derek was pressing against him again, warm hands traveling across his skin.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Derek said.

Specific, right. He could do that.

Except it’d probably be easier if Derek weren’t kissing his neck and thumbing his nipples. This felt so much more spontaneous than their other times and that was a strange mixture of arousing and terrifying.

“Uh, I want you to fuck me,” Stiles said once he had found his voice again.

Derek looked up from kissing his neck, perking an eyebrow at him. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Like you usually do?” Stiles said, the statement sounding more like a question than anything else.

That got him another chuckle from Derek who was stroking his fingers against Stiles’ sides (and that was proving to be very distracting). “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

More specific, he could do that. “I want you to fuck me nicely?”

Or maybe he couldn’t do more specific. His mind ran a mile a minute when he was at school but around Derek it was just sluggishly moving. If he were alone he could probably come up with an extensive list of how he wanted to be fucked, but right now his mind was a total blank.

“Let me help you,” Derek said, probably sensing his loss of ideas. “Do you want me to fuck you and take my time? Until you’re begging for me to let you come? Or do you want me to fuck you as hard as I possibly can?”

“Oh wow,” Stiles said, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the right words. “Those both sound—Either one. You have my complete consent for both of those, surprise me.”

“You sure?” Derek asked.

“Completely.”

“Safe word?”

“Candle.”

“Good boy,” Derek said before kissing him again.

If the kiss was anything to go by then Derek was probably going to go slow with fucking him. His jaw was starting to ache with how slow Derek kissed him, his hands sliding over the exposed skin of his torso. He tilted his head back against the door, Derek’s mouth making its way slowly down his neck while his hands unfastened Stiles’ jeans.

“Take these off,” Derek said, tugging at Stiles’ waistband.

Stiles nodded, quickly shoving his jeans down his legs and kicking them off. And then the palm of Derek’s hand was pressing against his boxer clad crotch, rocking back and forth until a little moan worked its way out of his mouth. Derek pressed a small kiss to his lips, continuing to apply pressure to his groin.

“You wanna do this here?”

“What?” Stiles asked. “Do what here?”

“Do you want me to fuck you against the door, Stiles?”

And that—oh, wow, okay, yeah he could get into that. Beds were nice, but a door seemed like a step up in his sex game. It definitely felt like something to mark off a bucket list.

“Yes,” he said, nodding. “Please.”

“Okay,” Derek said, smiling. He reached into the pocket of his pants, taking out a packet of lube. “It’s a good thing I’m prepared, I’d hate to leave you like this.”

“Prepared or expecting this to happen?” Stiles asked, arching into Derek’s touch as he pulled his boxers down his legs.

“Does it matter?”

No. No it definitely did not.

Once his boxers were off his ankles and kicked in the general direction of his jeans, Derek was fisting his cock, bringing Stiles to full hardness. It didn’t take long, he was 18 and after a day of no sexual related activates he was more than ready to get started. Derek kissed him once more before placing his hands on his hips and turning him to face the door. He felt Derek press up against him, his warm breath tickling his ear.

“Hands on the door frame, don’t move them until I say,” Derek said. “And spread your legs apart for me a bit.”

Stiles did as he was told, the feeling of Derek’s clothed body against his naked one more than a little erotic. He would have been freaking out if this had been a couple weeks ago. There was no way he’d be okay with being on display like this. But now here he was, completely at Derek’s mercy and completely okay with it.

Derek pressed a kiss against the top of his spine before there were hands on his ass. Stiles took in a shaky breath, closing his eyes and waiting for—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles groaned as Derek spread his cheeks apart and swiped his tongue up his crack.

God, there was no way he’d ever get enough of this. Derek chuckled against his skin, sending little vibrations through him along with the stubble scratching against him. The scratching was instantly soothed though by Derek’s tongue again, absolutely making Stiles turn to jelly.

He also knew why lying down was probably a better idea when it came to rimming because he felt like he was about to fall over, gripping onto the doorframe for dear life.

Strong hands spread his cheeks even further apart and it was like Derek’s entire mouth was there, lapping at him and making him wet. Stiles was letting out the most embarrassing noises, rocking back against Derek’s mouth while going up on his tiptoes to try and get away from the sensation overload.

The sensations only became stronger though because Derek worked a finger in next to his tongue, making Stiles inhale a sharp breath. It felt like Derek was moving a lot faster than usual. He was always one for going slow and taking his time and making Stiles just kind of fall apart, but now it felt different.

He could feel Derek stand up behind him, his body pressing up against Stiles, his hardness pressing into the small of his back.

“Feel good?” Derek asked, slipping another finger into Stiles.

“Uh-huh,” Stiles mumbled, pushing back against him.

Derek’s forehead was pressing against his temple and they breathed together, Derek pushing his fingers in and out of Stiles. Occasionally he’d curl them in just the right spot and Stiles would keen, Derek always nuzzling against him when he did. A third finger was added and with it came a slight stretch. He’d never get tired of this, never get tired of Derek filling him up and he knew his cock was going to be even better.

And that was such a weird thing to think about. That Derek could make him feel so good now and that it’d only get better.

“I want to do something a little different now,” Derek said. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed instantly because he knew anything Derek had in mind was going to be good.

“Okay, I want you to clench around my fingers until I say stop,” Derek said. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Derek pressed a kiss against his temple. “All right do it.”

Stiles did, not really understanding what the point—“Oh, _fuck_.”

His voice went up an octave as his hands were in spasms as they tried to keep clutching the doorframes because _holy_... _holy_ —He didn’t even _know_. The pressure was practically blinding and he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath, feeling so full of Derek.

“Let go,” Derek said softly.

He instantly did, relief washing over him and sweet oxygen filling his lungs again. Derek moved his fingers in and out of Stiles again, loosening him up a bit more before he moved his mouth back to his ear.

“And again.”

“Derek, I don’t think—”

“Again, Stiles.”

So, he did. The same pressure happened again but this time he was more prepared for it. That didn’t really help though since it was still as intense as before. Except this time Derek wasn’t telling him to let go. Stiles’ mouth fell open, a little whimper escaping from him as his eyes stayed closed.

“ _Der_ -Derek.”

“A few more seconds.”

“I can’t.”

“You’re doing so well.”

“ _Please_ , Derek just—” Stiles started before having to cut himself off.

Everything felt so tightened and intense. Derek’s fingers started to press right against his prostate and his cock gave a jerk, pre-come bubbling up on the head and down his shaft.

“Let go.”

He was gulping air into his lungs, his body shaking. Stiles felt like he wouldn’t be able to stand for much longer, like at any second he would just collapse onto the floor. Derek must have sensed it, taking his fingers from Stiles and holding him up against his chest to steady him.

“Perfect,” he said into Stiles’ hair, hands stroking against his heated skin. “Ready for me to fuck you now?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, nodding.

“Okay, you’re just going to have to wait a minute though,” Derek said. “I’ve got to get a condom from upstairs. Can you wait for me? Staying just like this?”

Oh he had totally planned this. Derek had had lube in his pocket, he must have intentionally not brought a condom along as well. Stiles still nodded though and with a soft kiss to his lips, Derek was gone, heading upstairs.

Stiles stayed standing, his legs still shaky. He felt so open and exposed, the lube starting to feel cold against the open air. Staying still probably wouldn’t have been that difficult if his cock hadn’t been so hard. It was still leaking and pressed up against him. He wanted friction badly but knew that Derek would know if he had touched himself.

How would Derek know? Stiles had no idea, but he probably would. Besides, he didn’t even really want to touch himself. What Derek had planned was probably going to be a thousand times better and worth the wait. At least he hoped it was. He was starting to ache and he was hot all over.

The sound of feet coming down the stairs was the officially the best noise he’d ever heard. Derek came up behind him, cupping his hip and tilting Stiles’ face to look at him.

“Were you a good boy for me?” he asked, his voice low.

Stiles nodded, finding that he was unable to form actual words. Derek ran his hands down his sides and Stiles shivered slightly, so ready for Derek to just get inside him already.

“Didn’t touch yourself when I was gone?”

He shook his head and Derek watched him closely before smiling, pressing their mouths together. “That’s my good boy.”

The praise made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip. Even during sex Derek could give him stupid butterflies.

“Want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes,” Stiles said, finally able to speak. “Please, Derek.”

Derek turned him around, pressing Stiles’ back against the door before cupping his cheek and kissing him. Their tongues slid against each other’s and Stiles was clinging to Derek’s shoulders, taking everything he was being given.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles watched at his unzipped his pants and took his cock out of the confines of his clothes. He ripped the condom open with his teeth before sliding it down his length. Their mouths pressed together again before Derek grabbed the bottom of his thighs, lifting him up and pushing his back against the door.

Derek’s cock pressed into him and Stiles’ mouth fell open because of the feeling. The feeling of being stretched and filled and pleasured. Derek groaned against his mouth, bottoming out inside of him.

“You always feel so good,” Derek said, pressing their mouths firmly together before giving a small thrust.

Stiles’ hands clambered against Derek’s shoulders, gripping at the shirt he was still wearing. His cock was pressed up against said shirt, getting the friction he had been longing for.

“Ready?” Derek asked, his voice sounding thick.

“I was ready five minutes ago,” Stiles said against his mouth.

That got a laugh out of Derek before he gave a sharp thrust into Stiles, stealing the breath from both of them. His thrusts got more insistent though, short jabs seemingly punching the air out of him with each sharp movement.

Stiles’ fingers were still digging into Derek’s shoulders as he tilted his head back against the door. And then the thrusts changed to long thrusts, stroking his prostate and making his cock jerk. It felt so good, being filled again and again by Derek. He could probably come at any second, but Derek hadn’t given him the okay yet and the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him.

“M’close,” Stiles moaned out when Derek did a particularly hard thrust.

“Just a bit longer.”

And then something different happened. The blunt nails of Derek’s fingers dug into his skin a little bit, the small pricks of pain adding to the pleasure of getting fucked. It was like those two sensations were made to be combined. His cock gave another jerk and Derek’s fingers slipped down a bit, leaving a tiny trail of sharp pain in their wake.

“Oh, God,” Stiles panted, his balls tightening. “ _Please_. Please say I-Derek, I need—”

“Do it,” Derek said, continuing to thrust into him.

He didn’t need anything more than that. Stiles brought a hand to his cock, barely needing to touch it before he came all over his fist, panting harshly. Derek was still fucking him and he was starting to get a little too sensitive when the older man stilled, burying his face into Stiles’ neck and groaning.

And wow, Stiles was pretty sure that was the first time Derek had come without Stiles insisting that he did as well. They stayed like that for a few moments before Derek slowly slipped out of him. He started to lower Stiles back to the floor, but he continued to cling to Derek.

“I think I’ll fall over,” he said, his legs shaking.

“I think _I’m_ going to fall over,” Derek said.

They both took another second before Derek inhaled deeply, picking Stiles up again and quickly carrying him into the hallway. He opened a door to a room Stiles had never been in before, revealing a modest guestroom.

“Don’t think I could carry you up the stairs,” Derek said, lying Stiles down on the bed before joining him.

“Fine with me,” Stiles sighed, brushing their noses together. “I think I like a little bit of pain.”

“Huh?” Derek asked, eyebrows rising.

“You scratched me a bit and it felt really fucking good.”

Derek responded to that in the way that Stiles thought that he would. He immediately turned him onto his side, inspecting where he’d scratched him.

“Stiles, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t’ve done that.”

“No,” Stiles mumbled. “I liked it. It felt good.”

“That still doesn’t make it okay,” Derek said, pressing his lips to Stiles’ forehead. “I’m only supposed to do what we’ve discussed.”

“I know, but don’t get mad at yourself,” Stiles said. “I liked it. If I didn’t I would have told you.”

Derek gave a heavy sigh, pressing their mouths together. “Wanna know what Laura told me before she left?”

“What?”

“That I should never let you go.”

And he definitely hadn’t been expecting that. Stiles had barely spoken to Laura and for her to say that to Derek was just…unexpected. There was no other word for it.

“And you know what?” Derek said. “I don’t have any intentions of doing that. I’ll be back in a second, I’ll get some stuff to clean you up.”

With a final press of their mouths together, Derek left the room, leaving Stiles with about a million questions and his heart pounding in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles had to admit that in high school he had plans. Plans to be popular and date Lydia Martin (or someone equally hot) and be first line on the lacrosse team and go to awesome parties on the weekend. He had plans to have more than five people sign his yearbook and to lose his virginity in the backseat of his Jeep on prom night.

Plans, of course, just ended up being plans.

He wasn’t exactly popularity material. He was too spastic and since his dad was the Sheriff he didn’t get invited to a lot of cool parties. Scott somehow managed to work his way up the popularity ladder by dating Allison and being friends with a lot of the lacrosse guys. His asthma was too bad for him to actually play, but that didn’t stop him from being the friendliest guy on the team.

The summer before their freshman year of college Stiles had made even more plans. He was going to meet new people on campus, join clubs, go to frat parties, and just have the normal college experience everyone raved about.

None of those things had happened, but he couldn’t find the effort to complain. His grades were good, he saw Scott a lot (and Isaac who was slowly growing on him), he had Skype sessions with Allison, and he had Derek. Stiles hadn’t had a normal high school life so it made sense for him not to have a normal college life either.

And for once in his life, he was actually okay with not being normal.

“So,” Derek said, his mouth brushing against Stiles’. “What are your plans for Thanksgiving?”

“Thanksgiving?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, you get the week off, right?”

“Not Monday and Tuesday, but the rest of the week, yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Why?”

It was Friday and Stiles had gone to Derek’s right after the architecture firm closed. They had an early dinner (like senior citizens heading to a buffet early) and then headed up to Derek’s bed, stripping down but not doing anything other than lying there. Stiles was curled up against the older man’s side, head resting on his shoulder.

“I thought we could spend some time together,” Derek said. “Cora is having dinner with Isaac and Laura is going to the Argent house. I was just wondering about your plans.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “Well, I’ll be home the entire weekend. I always have Thanksgiving with my dad, Scott, and his mom.”

“Sounds nice.”

“You should come since you’re free.”

Shit.

_Shit._

Shitshitshitshitshit.

Derek’s eyebrows shot up and Stiles felt his mouth drop open, panic consuming him. This was it, this was the end. Derek was going to call things off. Sure they had sex and they liked each other, but Derek didn’t want to _meet his dad_.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked.

Or not.

“Uh, yeah?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“No, I am,” Stiles said quickly. “I mean, I’ve met your sisters, so if you meet my dad we’re pretty much even.”

“Meeting your father is a little different than meeting my sisters.”

“Yeah, I know,” Stiles nodded. “I just—I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.”

There was an awkward silence then, something that they hadn’t really had before. Derek’s hand was trailing up and down Stiles’ back, goose bumps prickling up on his skin as he did. He was thinking, Stiles could tell. Any second now he was going to come up with the perfect response to all of this and make sure that everything was okay between them.

“I do want to meet your father,” Derek said. “But I feel like it’s too soon.”

“Oh, okay.”

He had to admit he was a little surprised. He had either expected Derek to insist he meet his dad or just deny it all together. Saying that it was too soon to meet him seemed like such a weird thing for Derek to say. But then again, the man was great at timing things so he probably knew what he was talking about.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Stiles asked, wanting to change the subject more than anything.

“Anything,” Derek shrugged.

Well that definitely didn’t narrow it down. Stiles thought about it though, not wanting to start talking about something stupid or boring like school or the weather.

“How’d you lose your virginity?”

Brain to mouth filter, he needed to work on that.

Derek didn’t seem to mind though, being a little surprised by the randomness of the question before thinking it over. Stiles was happy he hadn’t rejected the question as well because it was something he was curious about. Partly because Derek already knew how Stiles lost his virginity and partly because he wanted to know that someone as sexually confident as Derek hadn’t always been that way.

“I was 16,” Derek started, “and I was in my first relationship with a girl named Paige. Her parents were out of town one weekend and we had sex.”

“What, no details?” Stiles asked.

“It’s not exactly the sexiest story.”

“So?” Stiles shrugged. “I don’t care about the sex part, just the human experience part.”

That got him a laugh from Derek who looked at him with something that could only be called fondness. “It was bad.”

“How bad?”

“I came really fast and I’m pretty sure she was lying when she said that she came at all,” Derek said. “It was awkward and just not…good. I got my arms stuck in my shirt and I couldn’t figure out how to take her bra off.”

It made a weird picture in Stiles’ head. Sixteen year-old Derek being awkward and uncoordinated with a faceless girl. It sounded like Scott’s story with him and Allison, except theirs was probably worse since Allison had accidently kneed him in the balls and he had elbowed her in the ribs.

“It was still kind of nice though,” Derek continued. “It definitely could have been worse. We cared about each other and were being safe; that’s really all you can ask for with two 16 year-olds.”

“True,” Stiles nodded.

“We actually dated for all of high school but broke up after we graduated,” Derek said. “She played the cello and she got into Juilliard and we couldn’t make long distance work. We send each other Christmas cards every year though, she got married two years ago.”

“That’s nice,” Stiles said, finding that it actually was.

He had been expecting to feel jealousy but that wasn’t it at all. He was happy for Derek, that he’d gotten the normal high school life. Stiles was even more interested in asking how he got into the BDSM scene, but decided to save that for another day.

“I think my first time was better though.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, his mouth forming into a grin. “What was it like?”

“Fucking phenomenal.”

He would have gone into details too if Derek hadn’t kissed him, rolling on top of him so that Stiles was pressed into the mattress. His hands went up to Derek’s back, holding him close as their mouths moved against each other’s. It was just lazy, effortless kisses, both of them just enjoying the simplicity of it.

“Please tell me you’re staying the night,” Derek said before moving in for another kiss.

And of course Stiles was. He didn’t have anywhere else to be, nowhere—Wait.

“I can’t,” he said, tilting his head back against the pillow.

Derek pulled back a bit, looking down at him. “You have plans?”

“Yeah, I promised Scott I’d go to this frat party,” Stiles said, turning his head to look at the clock on Derek’s nightstand. “I’ve got like a couple hours before I need to be there. You wanna come?”

Derek snorted at that, his face saying that he was clearly amused by the question. “Stiles, I’m a little too old for a frat party.”

“No you’re not.”

“Twenty-eight is ancient to them,” Derek said. “You go and have fun though. Have the normal college experience for one night.”

“What if I don’t want to go?”

“Stiles, you promised Scott,” Derek said. “It’s clear that I’m already not his favorite person and I don’t want to make matters worse by you breaking a promise because of me.”

Sometimes Stiles really just thought that he would have to call quits to the entire thing he had with Derek. Because the man was so kind and considerate that Stiles thought that it’d be better to end things before Derek realized how out of Stiles’ league he was. Well, there was that and the fact that Stiles cared about him way too much and he didn’t want this to end with him getting his heart broken.

“Okay, I’ll go,” Stiles sighed. “I might even make some new friends. Scott did say that there are a few gay guys in his fraternity.”

“Very funny.”

“What?” Stiles shrugged. “One night without you could make me see how big the sea really is. You’re just one fish, Derek.”

The older man was making a face that said he didn’t know if Stiles was actually joking or not and that was more than a little amusing to Stiles.

“You’d hook up with someone else?” Derek asked.

“ _Maybe_.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Okay, I wouldn’t,” Stiles said. “But before I leave maybe you should give me a reminder of why I shouldn’t even think about looking at anyone else.”

Derek was full-on smirking now, a weird look of pride in his eyes. He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips before taking his wrists and pinning them to the mattress.

“You want me to mark you?” Derek asked. “Make everyone know that you’re not available? That you belong to someone else?”

How Derek could turn on the dirty talk in less than two seconds would forever be one of the greatest mysteries to Stiles.

“You wanna mark me?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ neck. “Right here, so everyone can see.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, I want you to mark me,” Stiles nodded. “And biting is cool too.”

He had to add that in as well. Ever since Derek had accidentally scratched him Stiles had been trying to bring light pain into sex on occasion. He knew he wouldn’t want it often, but it was just something he felt like he would want from time to time.

And now was one of those times.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked.

“Positive.”

“Safe word?”

“Candle.”

Derek brought their lips back together at that, hands unclasping his wrists and stroking his bare sides. They were both naked except for underwear, but Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn’t be like that for much longer.

And of course that translated into Derek pulling down Stiles’ underwear and dropping them to the floor before doing the same with his own.

“You know we don’t see each other every day,” Derek said, hands going down to cup Stiles’ ass.

“True.”

“How often do you touch yourself when I’m not around?”

That…was an unexpected question. Of course the answer was often, _very_ often. He was 18 and sex and teenage boys practically went hand-in-hand. Stiles loved everything he got from Derek, loved it more than anything, but when he was alone in his dorm room and him and Derek didn’t have plans for the day, well, he just had to have some Stiles Time.

“A lot,” he shrugged, figuring it was best to just be honest. “Growing boy and all that.”

Derek’s face was unreadable then. He looked Stiles up and down, his eyes lingering on certain parts longer than others, the attention making Stiles squirm a bit. He had gotten used to Derek looking at him naked, but observing was a little different.

“Why don’t you show me?” Derek suggested.

Stiles’ face heated up at that, looking completely away from Derek who was leaning over to the nightstand, fishing around the drawer for lube. When he was back Stiles’ mind was still reeling, his mouth hanging open a bit as Derek pressed their foreheads together.

“Is that okay?” Derek asked.

He knew it would just take one “no” for Derek to smile and say that it was okay and to continue with what they were doing. He knew that Derek would never make him do anything he didn’t want. But, he couldn’t help but think that it was a little bit arousing. Derek obviously wanted it and it couldn’t be more mortifying than any of the weird noises or faces he had undoubtedly made before.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, his voice sounding a little shaky. He coughed before saying with more certainty, “Okay.”

Derek smiled, kissing him before pressing the bottle of lube into his palm. “Just like how you do in your room. Don’t make yourself come though; I want to be inside you for that.”

His pulse sped up at that and Stiles thought that he’d never get over how Derek spoke to him when they were in bed together. Hell, he’d probably never get over how Derek spoke to him in any situation.

Stiles wrapped his hand around the lube, opening it with his free hand before pouring some on to his palm. Derek had sat back a bit, hands stroking up and down his legs as he watched him. It made him a little nervous, having Derek’s complete attention, but he pushed his nerves aside before bringing his slicked hand around his cock.

He moaned a bit at the first slide of his hand, arching up into his own touch. Derek’s bed was better than his mattress in his dorm and the sheets didn’t seem as itchy as the ones he’d brought from home. It all made for a much more comfortable jerking off experience, especially the warm hands touching his skin.

His hand continued to stroke himself, his teeth biting into his lip, a force of habit from quietly jerking off. Derek’s hand came up to his chin though, his thumb tugging his lip from his teeth. “I want to hear you. I love hearing you.”

Stiles just nodded, opening his mouth a bit and letting out a low moan when he twisted his hand just right. He had discovered that his dick was a lot better than just taking a leak when he had been pretty young. Years of perfecting the art of jerking off had definitely helped throughout high school.

But he could jerk off whenever, having Derek in the same bed with him didn’t exactly happen every day. He wanted the older man to fuck him, to mark him just like he had promised.

The bottle of lube was in his hand once again, pouring more onto his hand. He slicked up two fingers, rubbing them together quickly before spreading his legs and pressing them against his hole.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek groaned, his hands tightening their grip on his thighs. “You do this a lot?”

“Every time lately,” Stiles said, pressing both fingers inside, the stretch extremely welcome. “Always thinking of you.”

“Good,” Derek said, his voice heavy. “Hey, look at me.”

Stiles did, finding himself completely unable to say no to Derek. The older man’s stare was heavy and Stiles felt his breath hitch, his fingers stuttering inside him as they grazed his prostate. Derek looked at him like he thought no one ever would. It was so intense and hot and _wanting_ that Stiles had to look away.

Of course this just prompted Derek to reach out, cupping his chin and bringing their eyes together again. “Don’t look away from me.”

So, he didn’t.

He continued to prepare himself, only looking away from Derek’s eyes briefly to look at his hands. Soon he had three fingers easily pumping in and out of him. He couldn’t touch his cock, knowing that he’d come in two seconds if he did, and he was completely avoiding his prostate since that would probably set him off as well.

“Derek,” he said, sounding just a little breathless. “Please, just—”

“I know,” Derek said, leaning over him and kissing him.

Stiles moved his lips eagerly against Derek’s, his fingers still inside of himself since the older man didn’t say that he could stop. Their tongues slid into each other’s mouths and Stiles was panting when Derek pressed one of his fingers inside of him beside his own.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

“Feel good?” Derek asked, mouth moving to his neck.

“So good.”

“Take your fingers out and then turn over for me.”

Stiles nodded, unable to find words as he slid his fingers from his hole. Derek did the same, placing his hands on Stiles’ hips and turning him so that he was on his stomach.

“Want me to fuck you now?” Derek asked, lips kissing his neck before nipping at the skin.

Derek’s teeth sent a sharp feeling of pleasure light up through him and he sucked in a breath, nodding. That got him a hum of approval before a hand cupped his neck, tilting it to the side before Derek sucked on the skin. Stiles felt his toes curl up as he squirmed beneath Derek. It was just the right amount of sensation, nothing too extreme, but nothing too delicate or gentle either.

The teeth tugged at his skin for just a second before Derek was licking his neck, soothing it. “Yeah, that’s gonna mark.”

“Good,” Stiles said.

Derek kissed his cheek, his lips formed into a small smile, before reaching over to his nightstand again and grabbing a condom. He pulled back from draping over Stiles’ back, taking a few seconds to probably put the condom on and slick himself up.

“Can you do something for me?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, looking over his shoulder at Derek. “What is it?”

“Spread yourself open for me.”

And – okay, wow, that was just…his brain wasn’t really working after that.

Because it sounded hot, really _really_ fucking hot, but also kind of embarrassing. Jacking off was one thing, but holding himself open for Derek to see how desperate and willing and okay, wow, maybe he could do this.

“You don’t have—” Derek started.

“I want to,” Stiles said quickly. “Like, yeah, I’ll do that.”

He didn’t give Derek another second to speak before he reached back, his face burning, and spread his cheeks open. His eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn’t bear to look at Derek but apparently it was enough.

“Jesus, Stiles,” Derek said, his hand stroking down Stiles’ back. “You’re so good for me, look at you.”

Stiles couldn’t respond to that, the warmth of Derek’s praise filling him up. “Derek.”

“I know,” Derek said soothingly. “I know, baby, I’ll give you what you need.”

And he didn’t waste another second either.

He slid into Stiles without any resistance, making both of them moan out. Derek leaned forward again, his hands placing themselves over Stiles’ and his mouth making its way to his skin. He thrust into Stiles, making Stiles’ eyes flutter open and then close at the feeling.

It always felt so good, having Derek inside of him. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he loved getting fucked, probably loved it a lot more than he had ever thought he would. Stiles didn’t even know if it was because he just liked the feeling or that it was Derek doing it (or a combination), he just knew that he didn’t want to go a day or two without it.

Especially when Derek had the angle _just_ right, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust and making him moan or keen or call out. Derek was more of a grunt and groaner, but he made up for it by giving a commentary right into Stiles’ ear.

“You take me so well, always do,” Derek murmured to him. “God, it was like you were made to take my cock.”

Stiles just nodded against the pillow. His arms were shaking as he continued to hold himself open and he wanted more than anything to just grip the pillow in front of him and hold on. He stayed in his position though, not wanting to disappoint Derek by doing something he wasn’t told to do.

“How close are you?” Derek asked before his teeth latched onto the back of his shoulder, more than likely making a mark on the pale skin.

“Almost there,” Stiles said, his voice hitching up as Derek hit a particular angle sharply. “ _Fuck_ , Derek, just—”

“Just from this, Stiles,” Derek said, the tempo of his thrusts getting quicker. “You’re going to come just from this, okay? I’ll tell you when, just let me take care of you.”

He was helpless to argue, once again nodding as Derek filled him up again and again. His orgasm was building inside of him and he felt himself nearing the edge. It wouldn’t take much, just a word from Derek to allow his release. He got louder and louder as more time passed and his legs and arms were shaking. Stiles felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin if he didn’t come, if Derek didn’t tell him it was okay, if—

“Go ahead, whenever you’re ready,” Derek said before biting at his skin again.

Stiles came with a strangled groan, his hands reaching down into the mess of sheets underneath him. His orgasm had stretched through him and now he was panting, still shaking a bit as he rested on the sheets (and on his come which was just…not that pleasant).

Derek slid out of him, rolling him onto his back and away from the wet spot before bringing their mouths together again. He pulled back, looking at Stiles’ neck with a smirk.

“Looks good on you,” he said, thumb coming up to brush what Stiles assumed was the mark he’d left.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, placing a hand over Derek’s and keeping it there.

They just lied there for a few moments, looking at each other before Derek kissed his forehead. “You have a party to get to.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I kinda forgot.”

Derek laughed at that, shaking his head fondly. “I’m happy I’m good enough to do that.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and was seconds from preparing a comeback when Derek was off the bed and scooping him up into his arms. Stiles practically squawked, grasping at Derek’s shoulders as he walked to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet before turning on the hot water in the shower.

“You didn’t come,” Stiles said, watching as Derek took off the condom and threw it away.

“I like making you come,” Derek shrugged, running a hand through Stiles’ hair. “Your pleasure is what I like the most.”

He tilted Stiles’ head up, kissing him before testing the water. Apparently it was hot enough because he took Stiles’ hand in his before leading him into the stall.

It was one of those ridiculous showers with seven showerheads and a steam setting. Stiles would have been grateful for good water pressure (the showers in the dorm were awful), but Derek just always seemed to want to make everything better than it had to be.

And Stiles definitely wasn’t complaining.

“I like it when you come too though,” Stiles said. “Y’know, mutually beneficial and all that.”

Derek took that as a cue to kiss him again and Stiles allowed it for about two seconds before pulling away. Derek’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion and before Stiles could lose the small amount of confidence he had summoned, he went down to his knees.

“Stiles, you don’t—”

“I want to,” he said, placing his hands on Derek’s hips.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded before grinning. “Safe word?”

Derek shook his head, running his hand through Stiles’ already wet hair before cupping the back of his head. “Triskele. Are you going to be good for me?”

Stiles nodded, heat filling him up again at Derek’s unwavering gaze. Being on his knees for Derek was going to become some kind of habit, he could already tell.

He didn’t think about it too much though, leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around the tip of Derek’s cock. His eyes closed and he let the hand on his head guide him, taking in more and more. He tried to remember all the tips he had read online, about relaxing your throat and using your tongue but not your teeth. Derek seemed to appreciate that as well because he groaned above him, his fingers pressed into Stiles’ skin.

“Fuck, your mouth,” Derek cursed as Stiles started to bob his head a bit, licking at the underside as he did.

Stiles liked the weight of Derek in his mouth, the feeling and taste of him on his tongue. But what he liked more than anything was returning all the pleasure Derek gave him. Most of the time their sex ended in both of them coming, but sometimes Derek just completely disregarded his own orgasm for Stiles’.

And that was nice, being so appreciated and cared for, but he liked doing the same for Derek.

He took his mouth off Derek’s cock, taking a second before bringing his mouth to the underside of it, giving it a few sloppy kisses as he wrapped a hand around him. Derek’s grip in his hair tightened and Stiles, using a lot of courage he didn’t know he possessed, looked up at Derek.

There was always this thought in his head that looking at someone like this would be embarrassing, but right now it was just turning him on. Derek was looking down at him with dark eyes and flushed skin and _Stiles_ had done that. He was the one making Derek feel this way.

And that just—that was just awesome. Because he loved doing it, he loved pleasing Derek—pleasing his Dom.

“You’re such a good boy,” Derek said, his voice getting lower and rougher as Stiles brought his mouth around him again.

His skin was practically buzzing with the praise and he worked extra hard, probably giving the sloppiest blowjob as he stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Derek tugged at his hair, a sign that he was about to come, but Stiles continued until Derek groaned, coming in his mouth. He still wasn’t used to swallowing, but he managed to do it without needing to cough, tears still welling up in his eyes though.

He pulled off, blinking the tears out of his eyes as Derek pulled him back to his feet. Stiles had his back pressed against the shower wall and he looked at Derek who seemed to be a bit out of breath.

“You,” Derek started before covering his mouth with his. “You are too good for me and it is taking everything I have not to keep you here instead of you leaving to go to that stupid party.”

“I don’t have to go,” Stiles said, his arms coming up around Derek’s shoulders.

“You promised,” Derek said. “And good boys keep their promises, don’t they?”

“What if I feel like being a bad boy?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Derek rolled his eyes before pressing their foreheads together. “Stiles, we both know how good you are. Especially for me.”

He couldn’t bring himself to argue and he didn’t even want to. The praise Derek constantly gave him was something that he loved, something he felt he needed from time to time.

So, he would go to the party, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t show up fashionably late.

**OoOoOoO**

Well, he could officially check “frat party” off his college bucket list. It was everything he thought it would be too: a lot of drunk people making out and playing drinking games. He had arrived when the party was already well underway (due to Derek taking a lot of time with him in the shower) and he had yet to find Scott.

Isaac had been in the main room making out with Cora and after awkwardly waving at them when they had come up for air he had left the room. He was in the kitchen now, stuck between two engineering majors who were talking about the BioShock series, something he could definitely talk about. Someone had even shoved a cup of beer in his hand and he was almost done with his third, a warm buzz already starting.

“Stiles!” he heard Scott yell. “Buddy, I found you!”

Scott came in between the two engineering majors, his arm around the waist of a beautiful girl Stiles had never seen. They were giggling and clinging to each other obviously drunk. But Stiles couldn’t really say anything about that since he was on his way to getting drunk.

“Kira, this-this is the greatest man in the world,” Scott said, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. “This is Stiles Stilinski, my best friend and he’s just— _wow_.”

“I’m ‘wow’?” Stiles asked.

“The wowest,” Scott said, nodding. “Oh and this is Kira, she’s amazing.”

He gestured to the girl clinging to his arm who smiled and waved at him. Her smile turned into a goofy one though as she pointed to Stiles’ neck. “You’ve got a hickey.”

Stiles’ hand went up to clamp over his neck. He had forgotten all about the mark Derek had left there. He had checked in the mirror after getting out of the shower with Derek and it was a prominent mark, especially since he was so pale.

“That’s from Derek, right?” Scott asked, poking at his neck. “Derek’s Stiles’ older boyfriend who isn’t really his boyfriend but Stiles wants to be his boyfriend because he’s in love with him.”

“I’m not in love with Derek,” Stiles said. “And it’s nice to meet you Kira.”

“You too,” she said.

It was weird. Stiles was happy that Scott was moving on from Allison, but being drunk while doing it probably wasn’t the smartest idea. But Allison did have a boyfriend, so he guessed it was fair. Maybe? He didn’t exactly have a strong grip on things when it came to the dating world.

“How long have you and Scott known each other?” Stiles asked Kira.

“Oh we just met,” she said. “I’m in the Delta Sigma Theta sorority and we just clicked. Did you and Derek click?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, finding that that was actually the truth. The dinner at La Lune had been them “clicking” because Stiles hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since. “There was definitely clickage between us.”

“Aw, you guys clicked?” Scott asked. “That’s so awesome, I’m so happy for you man. And I take back what I said about you needing to date one of the guys in my frat because Derek takes better care of you than those guys ever could.”

“Thanks Scotty,” Stiles said, trying to hold back a laugh. “Even though I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t say that if you were sober.”

“Sober?” Scott repeated. “Dude, I’m _completely_ sober. Right, Kira?”

“Completely,” Kira agreed with a nod.

They stared at each other for a few moments before practically flinging themselves together. Kira wound her arms around Scott’s neck, her drink sloshing out of her cup and onto his back as he kissed her back. Stiles just stood there awkwardly before turning back to the two engineering majors.

Only to find that they had already fled the scene.

Stiles took one final glance at Scott and Kira before heading to the keg and refilling his cup. This was going to be a long night and being drunk didn’t seem like a bad idea. He made his way back into the living room, noting that Isaac and Cora had made their way to an armchair to make out. A few people were playing beer pong and Stiles was about to watch when he heard someone call his name.

He turned around, expecting it to be Scott, but instead seeing Danny Mahealani. Danny had been the first guy Stiles had ever had a crush on (and he had asked him out once when he thought that he and his boyfriend had broken up and that had ended embarrassingly). He was making his way toward him with one of his signature bright smiles and Stiles stood there, nodding in greeting.

“Hey man, I haven’t seen you since graduation,” Danny said, awkwardly bringing him into a one-armed hug.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you,” Stiles said, stepping back after the awkward hug. “How are your classes?”

“Good,” Danny said. “Yours?”

“Awesome.”

There was a brief silence before Danny stepped closer. “I feel like we had more to talk about in high school.”

“Yeah, like lacrosse or Mr. Harris being an asshole.”

“Those are good conversation topics,” Danny agreed.

And more silence. This was so weird, Danny had never talked to him in high school, he didn’t know why he was here now. It had only been a few months ago when Stiles had been checking him out and hoping that he would break up with Ethan.

“How’s Ethan?” Stiles asked.

“We broke up.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny said. “He was an asshole and I actually have someone else in mind.”

“Oh really?” Stiles asked. “Do I know him?”

“Maybe?” Danny shrugged before pointing across the room. “Unfortunately he’s a little occupied right now.”

Stiles looked to where Danny was pointing, seeing Isaac and Cora pressed together on the armchair.

“Isaac?”

“You know him?”

“He’s friends with Scott,” Stiles said. “And that’s Cora Hale in case you were wondering.”

“You have a class with her?”

“Uh, no, she’s my boyfriend’s younger sister.”

 _Shit_. He definitely hadn’t meant to say that. It was like a daily reminder to tell himself that Derek wasn’t his boyfriend, that they hadn’t given themselves any specific title.

“Boyfriend?” Danny asked before his eyes seemed to zoom in on Stiles’ neck. “Good for you. Does he go to school here?”

“No, he’s an architect.”

And double shit. Apparently alcohol was like his truth serum.

“An older guy?” Danny questioned, his eyes widening. “Way to go, Stilinski.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said. “Sorry that you like a taken guy.”

“It’s fine,” Danny shrugged, his eyes still on Isaac and Cora. “I don’t know, we have the same English class together and I’m usually pretty good at telling when a guy’s into me. Maybe I was just reading the signals wrong.”

“Maybe he’s not out yet,” Stiles suggested.

“Could be,” Danny said, his eyes still roaming the room. “But just because the guy I want isn’t available, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself with someone else.”

Stiles followed where Danny was looking, seeing a guy leaning against the wall opposite them, his eyes practically undressing Danny.

“Have fun, Danny boy,” Stiles said, patting him on the shoulder.

Danny just grinned. “Congratulations on the boyfriend, I expect details next time.”

“You got it,” he said before Danny was walking toward the other guy.

Isaac and Danny and Cora and man they’re lives were all tangled up in weird ways. He didn’t even know what to make of Kira and Scott. Neither of them were sober so he couldn’t exactly make an opinion of them yet. But if she made Scott happy then who was he to judge? Even though it was going to be weird when he brought it up during his next Skype session with Allison.

He didn’t have to worry about that right now though. Stiles filled up his cup again, looking around for his engineering buddies, when an arm was wrapped around his stomach and a mouth pressed against his ear.

“I have been watching you all night and I can’t get you out of my head.”

Stiles spun around, coming to face with a guy he’d never seen before in his life. “Uh, hi?”

“What’s your name, beautiful?” the guy asked, pressing closer and _hello_ boner, not nice to meet you.

“Yeah, I’m not telling you,” Stiles said, shoving the guy away.

“It’s Stiles, right?” the guy continued, following Stiles as he stepped back. “Scott told me about you.”

“I’m sure that was a while ago because I’m happily taken,” Stiles said, pointing to the mark on his neck for emphasis.

The guy’s eyes went to his neck and he shrugged, not looking off put at all. “What your boyfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

This guy was a joke and the worst part was that a month ago Stiles totally would have taken him up on his offer. Now he just wanted to knee him in the balls and when he moved closer, grabbing Stiles’ cheek, he did just that.

And then Scott punched the guy across the face.

“What the _fuck_ , McCall?” the guy spat out, staggering backward.

“Don’t touch my Stiles,” Scott said, still clearly drunk. “You’re not— _No_.”

“He wanted me to.”

“No, I didn’t,” Stiles chimed in.

“Don’t worry, Stiles,” Scott said, placing a hand on Stiles’ chest. “I’ll protect you.”

“My hero,” Stiles said dryly, taking a sip from his cup. “You do remember that my dad made me take self-defense classes for most of my life though, right?”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t protect you.”

“Scott, it’s fine.”

“Let me defend your honor.”

Well, Stiles wasn’t going to argue with that. He shrugged, gesturing toward the guy who was still seething at them. He didn’t look like he was going to fight though and in a few seconds he was backing off.

“Well that was easy,” Scott said, cracking his knuckles.

“Mr. Miyagi trained you well,” Stiles said, taking another drink. His body was started to feel strangely heavy, but he ignored it, continuing to drink. Tonight had been filled with a lot of firsts for him and getting drunk was one of the firsts he planned to do.

And with Scott there to protect him, nothing could go wrong.

**OoOoOoO**

Stiles woke up the next morning in a bed that wasn’t his and with the worst headache known to man. He groaned, trying to open his eyes and failing. His head was cushioned on someone’s lap and a hand was making its way through his hair. He leaned into it, enjoying the touch even if he didn’t know who it was from.

“I think he’s waking up,” the owner of the hand said in a very familiar voice.

“That’s good,” another voice – Scott? – said.

“Stiles,” the first voice said. “C’mon wake up.”

“Head hurts,” he mumbled.

“I know,” the voice said. “We think someone put something in your drink last night.”

“Not ‘someone’,” Scott said. “It was that asshole Garrett. I’m gonna kill him.”

“We can do that later,” the voice – _Derek_ , of course it was Derek – said. “Right now we should just make sure he’s okay.”

“Please don’t tell me I got roofied last night,” Stiles said, finally opening his eyes.

The curtains were closed and all the lights were off, but the sun shining through the curtains still hurt. He was in Scott’s room at the fraternity house and that was a relief, it was definitely better than being in some asshole’s bed with no memory.

“Well you did,” Scott said. “Nothing happened though, I was too drunk to notice but Isaac and Cora helped out.”

“So basically I lived an entire life of college party stereotypes last night?” Stiles asked. “Minus the drunken hookup?”

“Thankfully,” Derek said. “You want aspirin?”

“Please,” Stiles said, slowly sitting up.

His head was killing him and his mouth tasted like something had crawled in it and died, but Derek was holding him close and that was surprisingly a great remedy to feeling like shit.

“I’m gonna go get my toothbrush,” Scott said, looking from Stiles to Derek and then back again. “And it might take me a few minutes.”

“Thanks buddy,” Stiles said.

Scott left the room and Derek leaned over, grabbing a glass of water from the nightstand along with a bottle of aspirin. Stiles took two pills before gulping down the entire glass of water, his mouth still tasting terrible though.

“Scott called me this morning from your phone,” Derek said, his hand under Stiles’ shirt and stroking his skin. “I was so worried about you I think I ran every red light I could. I don’t know what I would have done if something worse had happened.”

“But something worse didn’t happen.”

“I know,” Derek nodded. “But it could have. I care about you, Stiles.”

“I care about you too,” Stiles nodded, not knowing where this was going.

“I’ve been thinking,” Derek started, “that I’d like to have Thanksgiving with you and your dad. If the offer still stands.”

And that was…not what he had been expected but it felt so right and real. It was like he had had a shitty night and had woken up to the best possible news.

“Of course it still stands,” Stiles said. “But you’re gonna have to let me go back to sleep because I feel like shit.”

Derek laughed, his eyes crinkling up in the corners in a way Stiles had never noticed before. He nodded though, lying down on the bed with Stiles and holding him close.

And maybe Stiles wasn’t screwed because even if they didn’t have a label, Derek definitely felt _something_ for him.


	6. Chapter 6

“So what does a French Thanksgiving consist of?”

“Nothing special,” Allison shrugged. “Iven is working, but I’m going out to dinner with a few friends.”

“That sounds nice,” Stiles said. “I’m surprised your dad didn’t make the trip like he said he would.”

“It’s no big deal,” she said. “He’s spending it with Laura and they’re happy, so it’s fine. I still can’t believe she’s Derek’s sister though.”

“Yeah, small world, huh?”

It was Thanksgiving morning and Stiles was still in his pajamas, sitting at his desk in his room and Skyping with Allison. He had arrived in Beacon Hills yesterday with Scott and after awkwardly explaining that his (kind of, sort of) boyfriend was coming, his dad had started acting weird. He said that he was fine with it, but there was something underneath it all that made Stiles think his dad was preparing for some kind of battle.

Derek had been working yesterday, but he was supposed to arrive around noon today. And Stiles was so fucking nervous he didn’t know what to do with himself. He knew he had to shower and get dressed and help in the kitchen, but he didn’t know what he’d do when Derek actually got there. Opening the door before his dad was probably a good idea, but after that he was a little lost.

“You’re freaking out,” Allison said.

“What? No I’m not.”

“Stiles,” Allison sighed. “It’s going to be fine. Derek seems like a likable guy.”

“He is,” Stiles said earnestly. “He’s the most likable person in the world but I’m pretty sure it’s just a façade and that my dad is going to see right through it in two seconds.”

“A façade?” Allison repeated. “What are you even talking about?”

“He acts differently in front of different people.”

“Everyone does that.”

“I know, but it’s different with him.”

“How is it different?” she asked.

“It just is,” Stiles said uselessly. “I’ve been sleeping with him for over a month and I still don’t know anything about the real Derek. He seems really selective about the things he tells me.”

“I thought you said he seems open with you.”

“About sex, yeah,” Stiles nodded. “But, I don’t know, I feel like I’m more serious about this than he is.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know?”

“I just do,” Stiles said lamely.

Allison gave him an extremely unimpressed look and he sighed, leaning back against his chair. Things with Derek were starting to stress him out. He knew that it had to be more than just sex,  but the lack of vocal confirmation that it was true was starting to make him panic.

“Stiles, he’s having Thanksgiving with you,” she said. “He’s meeting your father. If that doesn’t tell you that he’s serious then I don’t know what will.”

“What if it’s all just a big joke to him?”

“Ask him.”

“What?”

“After dinner, just ask him,” Allison said. “Be direct. Ask him if you’re in a relationship.”

“What if he says no?”

“Then you got some really good sex from a bad guy,” Allison shrugged. “And it’s probably going to hurt a lot, but it’ll be better than you questioning everything that he does.”

She was right, of course. “Okay, I will.”

Allison smiled, nodding at him. He really missed her. Sure, she was there on the screen in front of him, but she wasn’t _there_. They had become pretty close in high school, first with sharing stories about Scott and then with Allison encouraging him to look past Lydia and finally to them just talking about anything. It was weird to think that he had been jealous of her for stealing Scott away in their sophomore year and now she was one of his best friends.

“So, who’s this Kira girl exactly?” Allison asked.

And since she was like his sister, it always sucked to see her heart break.

“She’s a sorority girl,” Stiles said. “And that’s not an insult, just a fact. Her name’s Kira Yukimura and she’s cool. I really haven’t talked to her much, but Scott really likes her.”

“Oh,” Allison said, looking at her computer screen instead of her webcam. “She’s pretty.”

“Are you looking her up on facebook right now?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe? Yes,” she sighed. “I’m an idiot for leaving, he’s already moved on.”

“You’re not an idiot and you’ve moved on too.”

“No I haven’t.”

He blinked once, looking at the guilty look on her face. “Did you make Iven up?”

“No,” she said quickly. “I might have extended how long we’ve been seeing each other though.”

“Extended how long?”

“We might have just spent a few days together before he went back to his wife.”

“His _wife_?”

“Yes, okay, his wife,” she said, throwing her hands up. “He was married and yes, I knew when I met him. I couldn’t help it though, he was the exact opposite of Scott and charming and I don’t know. It’s been lonely over here.”

“Ally,” Stiles sighed, not knowing what else to say.

“I know,” she said. “I’m an idiot and I have no right to get jealous or upset that Scott has found someone else.”

“I was not going to say any of that,” Stiles said. “And you’re not an idiot. You went through more shit in high school than most people go through in their lives. You needed to escape and long-distance relationships are hard. And you have my complete permission to get mad that Scott is kind of dating someone else.”

She gave him a sad smile, pressing her cheek against her fist. “Why do you have to be gay?”

“I’m bi.”

“I know," she nodded. "But I always feel like you've tilted more toward liking guys more than girls."

“Point taken,” Stiles said. “Besides, even if I were more into girls, you’re like my sister.”

“Very true,” she nodded. “I guess I just miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Stile said, glancing at the clock and wincing. “Shit, I have to start getting ready.”

“Oh, well I hope you have a good day,” she said. “Eat extra stuffing for me.”

“Will do.”

“And remember to ask Derek after dinner.”

“I will.”

“Love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too, Ally.”

He ended the call, leaning back against his chair and giving a deep sigh before closing his laptop. Thanksgiving, right, he could totally do this.

Except after getting out of the shower he found himself faced with his first challenge of the day: what to wear. He never dressed up on Thanksgiving because it was just him, his dad, Scott, and Melissa, but now Derek was going to be there and he didn’t think Derek would show up to Thanksgiving in a t-shirt and jeans.

After a few minutes of heavy debating he put on a pair of khakis (that miraculously weren’t wrinkled) and a button-down shirt (only slightly wrinkled). He headed downstairs, his phone in his pocket and his sleeves already rolled up to get ready for potato peeling duty.

Melissa and Scott were already there, in the kitchen cooking with his dad who was trying to shove the turkey in the oven.

“Is it too big?” Stiles asked.

“Of course not,” his dad grunted, shoving at the roasting pan.

“Dad, only five of us are eating, you didn’t need to buy such a big turkey.”

“Six,” Melissa said from the kitchen table, breaking apart green beans with Scott. “Rafael’s coming.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, looking from Scott to Melissa.

Rafael McCall (oh, sorry, _Agent_ McCall) was Scott’s douchebag dad who had a tendency to drop in on Thanksgivings and Birthdays and Christmases on occasion. He’d always try to sweet talk Melissa and Scott while simultaneously using his FBI status to makes Stiles’ dad’s life a living hell. Not to mention all the times growing up when he had let his hand or eyes linger on Stiles a bit too long. The guy gave him the creeps and now he was going to meet Derek.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

“He wants to talk to Scott about college,” Melissa shrugged, aggressively snapping a green bean in two before throwing it in the pot. “And you can’t say no to that man. I’m sorry, Stiles, I know you wanted to introduce us all to your boyfriend.”

“I can still do that,” Stiles said. “It’s no big deal, we can all ignore Agent Shithead.”

“Language,” his dad said, finally having shoved the turkey into the oven and closing the door.

“Dad, I’m 18.”

“Yeah and you’re under my roof,” he said, setting a timer. “All right, I’ll be back in three hours.”

And then he was gone, heading into the living room and not so subtly stomping his feet.

“Please don’t tell me he’s in a bad mood because of Derek,” Stiles said, grabbing the potatoes out of the pantry.

“No, he was excited about Derek,” Melissa said. “He wanted to intimidate him, I think. But then Rafa called and…”

She trailed off and Stiles just nodded. It was entirely possible that they just turned down the douchebag and locked their doors, but Rafael was paying for Scott’s college tuition and that money could go away with one bad encounter. It made him sick, seeing how that asshole treated them. It definitely didn’t help that his dad and Melissa were slowly starting to date (after years of Scott and Stiles pushing them together).

“I’m done,” Scott said, grabbing the bag of green bean ends before dumping it in the trash. “What else should I do?”

“You could start on the stuffing,” Stiles said. “We’re just using the box kind, it’s in the pantry.”

“Got it,” Scott nodded. “So, were you, uh, talking to Allison this morning?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, washing the potatoes. “She knows about you and Kira.”

And then he instantly cursed himself for saying it because Melissa’s head snapped up, her eyes wide. “Kira? Who’s Kira?”

“This girl from school,” Scott said. “We’re kind of dating.”

“ _Kind of_ dating?” Melissa repeated. “What does that even mean? Wait, you know what, I don’t want to know, it’s probably a sex thing.”

“Mom,” Scott groaned. “You’re the last person I want to hear saying ‘sex’.”

“The last person, really?” she asked. “You can’t think of—”

The doorbell rang, cutting her off. Stiles looked at the clock above the stove, seeing that it was around the time Derek was supposed to show up.

“I’ll get it,” he said, placing the potatoes he had been washing into the sink before heading into the foyer.

He opened the door, expecting to see Derek smiling at him and looking ridiculously handsome, but instead he got McCall, smiling and looking ridiculously creepy.

“Oh,” Stiles deadpanned, turning back into the foyer as McCall walked in.

“‘Oh’?” McCall repeated. “That’s all I get?”

“Happy Thanksgiving,” he added, heading back into the kitchen.

Of course McCall followed, spotting Scott and Melissa and smiling even wider. “There’s my good-looking family.”

Scott snorted and Melissa rolled her eyes and man, Stiles fucking loved them. Because they put up with him just enough to get the tuition money, but not enough for him to think they actually cared.

“How’s school, Scott?” McCall asked, taking a seat at the table and dragging his chair closer to Melissa.

“Good,” Scott shrugged.

“How’s work?” he asked, looking at Melissa who was finishing off her green beans.

“Fine.”

There were a few moments of silence, Scott stirring the stuffing, Melissa getting ready to cook the green beans, Stiles peeling potatoes, and McCall glaring and no doubt grinding his teeth in annoyance.

“What about you, Stiles?” he asked. “College seems to be treating you well.”

He made the mistake of looking back at him, seeing his eyes slowly make their way down his body. Stiles tightened his grip on the peeler, trying not to move across the room and cut McCall with it.

“It’s all right.”

“What’s all right?”

Stiles turned his head, seeing his dad enter the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest. He looked pissed, but he always did whenever McCall was around.

“College,” Stiles repeated. “Mr. McCall wanted to know.”

“Call me Rafael, Stiles, you’re an adult now.”

“He’ll call you Mr. McCall,” Stiles’ dad said. “How’s the FBI?”

“Classified as always, John,” McCall said. “How’s the sheriff’s department?”

“Also classified.”

Melissa was smirking and Scott looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Stiles looked over at his dad, his sheriff’s badge on his belt and his arms folded across his chest.

Wait a second.

“Dad, why do you have your badge on?” he asked, pointing the peeler (that had a chunk of potato skin still caught in it) at his dad’s belt.

“Force of habit,” he shrugged.

“It’s your day off,” Stiles said. “Are you expecting a burglar to break in while you’re cutting the turkey?”

His dad didn’t seem to have a good excuse and Stiles didn’t even have to come to conclusions because the doorbell rang again and his dad was striding toward the door.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Stiles said, quickly following after him. “What are you gonna do, throw your badge at Derek whenever he comes within a foot of me?”

“I just want this kid to know that if he breaks your heart, I legally own a gun and know how to use it.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Stiles said and adding, before he could stop himself, “And Derek’s not a kid, he’s 28.”

“What?” his dad said, his eyes wide and his voice gruff and it was too late because Stiles was already opening the front door.

And there Derek was, wearing a leather jacket over a button-down and necktie and holding what looked like a pie box. His dad was probably going to shove him out the door since he knew how old he was now, but Stiles didn’t care, stepping forward and pressing his mouth against Derek’s (being mindful of the box Derek was holding because if that was pie, Stiles did not want to risk its life).

Derek chuckled against his mouth, placing a hand on his cheek before gently pushing back. “I don’t think we should be doing that in front of your father.”

Okay, point taken. Stiles turned around, seeing his father with an unreadable expression on his face. He didn’t know if he was still in shock from finding out Derek’s age or in shock because Stiles had just kissed him before saying hello.

It was probably a combination.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stilinski,” Derek said, holding out a hand.

“It’s Sheriff Stilinski,” his dad said, shaking Derek’s hand while Stiles held back the urge to smack his hand against his forehead. “You must be Derek, Stiles has told me so much about you.”

“Really?” Derek asked, looking at Stiles.

“Well, not really,” his dad said. “But I know you two are together and that you’re 28. Please don’t tell me you’re one of his professors.”

“Oh no, I’m an architect,” Derek said quickly. “I have a firm close to his school.”

“Of course you do,” he said. “Where you staying tonight?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Derek said. “I figure I’ll just check into the nearest hotel after dinner tonight.”

“No need for that, stay with us.”

“Dad,” Stiles interjected.

“What? I’m just trying to be hospitable.”

“And I appreciate that,” Derek said. “Thank you.”

His dad just nodded, pointing to the badge on his belt before giving Stiles a look that said, ‘we’re talking about this later, young man.’

“You brought pie,” Stiles said once his dad had left the foyer.

“Yeah, it’s pumpkin,” Derek said. “I didn’t know what else to bring and my family always had pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving.”

“It was my mom’s favorite,” Stiles said. “We never have it anymore because it reminds my dad of her.”

“Shit,” Derek cursed, looking at the pie in his hands. “I can just put it back in my car.”

“What? No,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “Thank you, this is awesome, and I think he’ll be okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, completely,” Stiles nodded. “And you don’t have to stay here tonight. There’s a bed and breakfast up the road and they always have rooms available even during the holidays.”

“I’m fine staying here,” Derek shrugged, moving forward to cup a hand around the back of Stiles’ neck. “Besides, it might be fun to acquaint myself with your childhood bedroom.”

Stiles’ heart practically stopped at that. His eyes widened and all he could think about was Derek fucking him in the bed he had slept in for his entire childhood, trying to keep quiet so his dad wouldn’t hear. Derek must have caught on because he smirked before pressing their mouths together in a slow, languid kiss that made Stiles’ toes curl.

“So, when’s dinner going to be ready?” Derek asked once they had parted, completely nonchalant.

“You’re such an asshole.”

Derek just laughed at that, kissing Stiles’ forehead before waving his arm out in front of him. “Are you going to give me a tour or keep glaring at me?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, taking the pie from Derek before heading into the kitchen. Everyone was still in there, cooking and glaring at McCall who was sitting at the table with a glass of scotch already.

“Everyone this is Derek,” Stiles announced, gesturing to Derek. “Derek, you know Scott and my dad, and that’s Melissa, Scott’s mom, and Mr. McCall, his dad.”

Melissa was perfect as always, smiling and standing up to hug Derek. He could see that he was a little taken aback, but he returned it, smiling back at her. Derek was even civil to McCall who insisted that he call him Rafael and Derek just nodded. McCall had this nasty smirk on his face and Stiles really didn’t want to think about it, electing to set the pie on the counter and go back to peeling his potatoes. Derek, being the complete gentleman that he was, started to help as well and soon all the sides were done.

“Well we’ve got time before the turkey’s ready,” Stiles’ dad said. “Let’s go see if there’s a game on.”

“Dad, it’s Thanksgiving, there’s always a game on,” Stiles said, following him into the living room.

And just like that it was an awkward hour or two of watching a football game he had little to no interest in. He was sandwiched between Derek and Scott on the couch, Derek’s hand casually going to his knee every now and then, his thumb pressing into his skin. It was nice and helped him from vibrating out of his skin. Because right now things were tame but it wasn’t going to end that way. McCall was going to find a way to be a douchebag about something and his dad was going to interrogate Derek by the time the night was over.

Eventually the turkey was done and cooled off enough to cut. They all sat down in the dining room, his dad and McCall claiming the heads of the table. Stiles sat next to Derek and his dad and across from Scott. He was shaky and felt weak and shit, he had forgotten to take his Adderall that morning. His anxiety was what was getting the best of him now, but skipping out on his meds probably wasn't going to do anything to help that. He had been so worked up over everyone meeting Derek that it’d completely slipped his mind.

It must have been showing too because Derek placed a hand on his thigh, concern etched across his face.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I’ve just got to use the bathroom.”

He stood up, making his way out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. His Adderall was on his nightstand and he took out one pill, swallowing it dry just as his bedroom door opened again.

“I just forgot to take my meds, I’m fine,” he said, assuming it was Scott or his dad.

“What meds?”

But of course it was Derek.

He turned around, seeing an extremely concerned Derek walking toward him. He cupped Stiles’ face in his hands when he got close.

“It’s just Adderall,” Stiles shrugged. “I’ve got ADHD.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it doesn’t have anything to do with sex.”

Derek’s face scrunched up in confusion, but Stiles was already walking away, making his way to the door again. “We better eat. My pill will kick in soon, I’m fine.”

He left before Derek could get another word in, heading downstairs and back into the dining room.

“You feeling okay?” his dad asked once he had sat back down.

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

Derek followed him into the room, sitting back down with the same confusion on his face. Stiles ignored it though. He couldn’t do this. He thought he could, but he just couldn’t. Derek liked him, he got that, but it was all physical. He was probably feeling awkward and overwhelmed and overthinking agreeing to all of this.

“Tradition time,” Melissa said once everyone had piled their plates with food. “Everyone go around and say what you’re thankful for.”

“Mom, we do this every year,” Scott said.

“And we will do it every year until we’re all dead,” Melissa said. “I’ll go first. I am thankful for my wonderful son, my good friend, John, my other son, Stiles, and getting to meet the man who has made him so happy, Derek. I’m also thankful for my job and… for Rafa’s generosity.”

She nudged Scott then who sighed. “I’m thankful for a college education, my mom, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, and… Al—my fraternity being so welcoming.”

“Nice save, buddy,” Stiles said.

“Shut up.”

“My turn?” Stiles dad asked. “Well, I’m also thankful for my job and Stiles, Scott, and Melissa.”

Stiles sneaked a glance at McCall who was looking pretty angry at his mashed potatoes. Stiles didn’t even know why he came to these things if they just pissed him off. Knowing him he probably liked the frustration they all got with his presence more than anything though.

“Stiles, you’re up,” his dad said.

“Oh, right,” he nodded. “Uh, I’m also thankful for school and almost everyone at this table. And I’m thankful for Allison and my Jeep not having broken down on me yet.”

“You better knock wood for that last one, son,” his dad said, grinning when Stiles rapped his fist against the table. “Derek, your turn.”

Derek didn’t miss a beat. “Well, I’m thankful for a job that I love, my sisters, my health, and the chance to meet Stiles.”

He looked at Stiles while speaking, his green eyes intense like he was trying to convey a message to him. Stiles looked away, ready to listen to McCall’s two second speech.

“My government job and my family.”

Yeah, two seconds too long.

They continued to eat dinner, Melissa asking Derek about where he had gone to school and how he and Stiles had met. Stiles froze up at the last one, not knowing how to explain the website to them, when Derek spoke.

“We met on campus,” Derek said. “I was covering an architecture course for one of my colleagues. After the class I went to the dining hall to buy some lunch and I literally ran into Stiles. I was reading my email on my phone and wasn’t paying attention and we just crashed into each other.”

“Sounds like a movie,” Melissa said.

“That’s what it felt like.”

Stiles was so fucking screwed because even he believed the story. He believed that how they had met had been normal and sweet. That Derek had waited until the second date to kiss him and the fourth to sleep with him and that all their sex was tender and vanilla.

The dinner continued with conversation and soon (after seconds and thirds because it _was_ Thanksgiving), Stiles and Scott were in the kitchen on dish duty.

“My mom is in love with Derek,” Scott said, loading the silverware into the dishwasher.

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at making shit up, right?”

“Not all of it was made up,” Scott said. “And you sound weirdly bitter right now.”

“I’m not bitter.”

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged.

There were a few moments of silence before Scott sighed. “I’m going to use the bathroom, hopefully you won’t be so pissed when I come back.”

“I’m not pissed,” Stiles said, watching Scott walk out.

Knowing him he’d probably be gone for ten minutes and Stiles would already have all the dishes done by then. It didn’t matter though, it helped clear his mind. He was so gone on Derek he didn’t know what to do. He was falling so fucking hard for him and he still didn’t know if it was real. Allison had told him to ask him after dinner, but he didn’t know if he could because if he didn’t get the answer he wanted he’d be crushed.

Apparently he wouldn’t have to wait to get some alone time with Derek though because a hand was making its way up his shirt, a strong hand pressing against his stomach. He sighed, leaning back against Derek’s chest as he rinsed off a plate.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, his fingers trailing moving across his skin.

“Fine,” he shrugged.

Derek sighed, his hands moving to his hips to turn him around. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“You’re bugging me while I’m trying to do the dishes,” Stiles said.

“Stiles,” Derek said. “Don’t shut me out.”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” he insisted. “Why do you think this is just sex to me?”

“Because it is, right?” Stiles said. “You’re just here because you don’t want me to be upset and stop having sex with you.”

As soon as he said it he regretted it because Derek looked angry. For the first time since Stiles had known him, Derek looked like he was about to yell at him. His hands tightened on his hips before he stepped even closer, cupping his hands on Stiles’ face.

“I’m here because I wanted to meet your father,” Derek said. “I’m here because I care about you and I want to be with you. Yeah, I love having sex with you, but I also love spending time with you. Don’t ever think that this is just physical for me because it’s not.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, relief pouring through him.

“Yeah, oh,” Derek said, his mouth tugging up into a smile.

“I’m such an idiot.”

“No you’re not,” Derek chastised. “This is new to me too, I’ve never been with one of my subs like this before.”

“So, you’re my boyfriend?”

“I’m a little too old to use the term boyfriend,” Derek said. “And I think you’re too young to say partner.”

 _Partner_. Wow, Stiles hadn’t even considered that, but yeah, that was way too soon.

“In a relationship will just have to do,” Derek said.

And he could definitely agree to that.

**OoOoOoO**

The rest of the night went a lot smoother after that. They watched the Peanuts Thanksgiving special and Scott and Stiles played a round of video games while his dad and Derek played backgammon in the kitchen. Melissa had an early shift so she left after pie.

Of course McCall refused to leave before Scott did, sitting in his dad’s armchair in the living room and drinking all of his dad’s liquor. Eventually Scott was yawning, grabbing bowls of random leftovers as they all headed toward the front door.

“I’ll see you Saturday, man,” Scott said, hugging him while trying to not drop the food.

“You going out tomorrow?”

“No, I’m staying in,” Scott said. “I do not want to go shopping and get trampled to death.”

“I definitely advise that,” Stiles’ dad said. “I remember last year someone brought a gun into an electronics store.”

Stiles didn’t have any plans to go out tomorrow either, even though he had wanted to give Derek the grand tour. Beacon Hills wasn’t the most exciting town, but there were a few places that Stiles wanted to share with him.

Scott and McCall were slowly making their way through the door when Scott surprised him, bringing Derek into a hug. There was a bit of an awkward moment when Derek just froze up before patting him on the back. Scott broke away first, wishing them all a happy Thanksgiving one more time before leaving.

“Thanks for dinner, John,” McCall said (or slurred since he was drunk).

“Sure,” his dad nodded.

He was about two steps from walking out the door when a hand grabbed Stiles’ ass and then left, McCall hurriedly walking down the front porch steps. Stiles’ mouth was hanging open a bit in disbelief but Derek and his dad didn’t seem to notice, both of them just seeming happy to watch him leave.

“Well, I better head to bed,” his dad said. “I’ve got an early shift since it’s Black Friday tomorrow. Derek, you can… sleep wherever.”

And then he was gone, making his way up the stairs and to his room.

“Did he just give you permission to sleep in my room?” Stiles asked.

“I think so,” Derek said. “Wow, I can’t remember the last time a dad actually liked me.”

“Let’s not push it by saying he likes you.”

“Stiles, he won’t shoot me if I sleep with you.”

Okay, that was a good point. But Stiles had never had anyone to bring home before and now that he was technically an adult he couldn’t say anything. He had seemed pretty cool all day too, not interrogating Derek in any obvious way or inviting him to look at his gun collection.

“You tired?” Derek asked.

“Not really,” Stiles shrugged. “We could watch a movie.”

They headed back into the living room, but instead of watching a movie Derek laid him down on the couch, kissing him. He wound his arms around Derek’s neck, keeping him close as they kissed. It was weird spending the entire day with Derek and not being able to really touch him. He missed the weight of the older man against him and his stubble scratching against his chin.

“What’s the story with Scott’s dad?” Derek asked, moving his lips to Stiles’ jaw.

“He left them when Scott was really young,” Stiles said. “He comes in on random holidays to try and win them over and the only reason they don’t turn him away is because he’s paying for Scott’s tuition.”

“What an asshole,” Derek said, leaning back and unbuttoning the first few buttons of Stiles’ shirt. “I don’t like the way he looked at you either.”

“He always does that.”

“He always looks at you like he wants to fuck you?”

His mouth fell open and he pushed Derek off of him, sitting up on the couch. “He would never try anything.”

The words felt like lies though since the guy had just grabbed his ass less than 20 minutes ago.

“You can’t know that,” Derek said. “I’ve seen guys like that before. Be careful around him, okay?”

“If it were up to me I’d never see him again.”

“I know,” Derek said.

He thought about telling Derek about his past with McCall, with all the weird touches when he was a kid and the weird compliments or the weird ass grab that had just happened. He didn’t though, not wanting to think about that asshole anymore.

“Can we just go sleep?”

“Just sleep?”

“Yeah, yeah I just wanna sleep.”

**OoOoOoO**

Stiles woke up the next morning with Derek pressed up against his back and a hand pressed on his stomach. This wasn’t an unusual way to wake up, but it was unusual to wake up in his own bedroom with Derek up against his back.

“You finally awake?” Derek murmured into his ear, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, turning around in Derek’s arms.

“Your dad left already,” Derek said. “I heard him leave his room around five.”

“Well, the Sheriff is needed for Black Friday duty.”

“You want to shower then come back to bed?”

“Definitely,” Stiles nodded, their mouths coming back together.

He wasn’t even that surprised when Derek took him in his arms, carrying him toward the shower instead of letting him walk like a normal person. It was a thing he had started doing lately and Stiles just couldn’t bring himself to argue. He knew Derek was strong and if he wanted to display that strength, then Stiles wasn’t going to say no.

After a quick shower, Stiles didn’t even bother getting dressed again, sitting back down on his bed after towel drying his hair.

“I have something different in mind,” Derek said.

“What kind of different?”

Derek didn’t say anything, going to his suitcase and opening it up. He pulled out a bottle of lube a few other things that he hid behind his back.

“Did you seriously bring BDSM stuff to my dad’s house for the weekend?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.”

He sat down on the bed, freeing a hand to curl on Stiles’ thigh. “I know you said you’d be okay with me tying you up.”

Stiles didn’t even have to think about it before nodding. “I am 100% okay with that; that is totally cool with me.”

Derek gave a small smile, dropping the lube and a pair of leather handcuffs onto the bed. “They’re more comfortable than rope or regular handcuffs.”

“I’m not complaining,” Stiles said, picking them up and examining them. “What else do you have behind your back?”

“Something I’m not so sure about,” Derek said. “You can say no. If you want to say no, I want you to.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded. “It’s not too… extreme, is it?”

“I don’t think so, but it’s different for everyone,” Derek said. “I just thought of you though and how you have a slight… oral fixation.”

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do,” Derek nodded, moving closer and wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist. “And I for one find it incredibly sexy.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at that, trying to play the whole thing off. It was kind of true though, Stiles had always had a thing for chewing on pencils or the strings of his hoody or his bottom lip. He always thought that it could be turned into a sex thing, but now that it was in practice for Derek, he couldn’t deny how much he liked it.

“So, uh, what is it?” Stiles asked.

The last thing Derek had behind his back was a small red ball gag. Stiles felt his face heat up instantly as he looked at it, something in his stomach warming up in anticipation and a little bit of fear.

“You can say no,” Derek said again.

“Yes.”

There was about a second of silence, Derek arching an eyebrow at him. “That was fast.”

“I’m a very curious 18 year-old who started having sex a month ago and I have a slight internet addiction,” Stiles said. “I’ve thought about it and I want it.”

“You sure?”

“Completely, yeah,” Stiles nodded. “How would I safe word?”

Derek still seemed a little thrown, probably having had a speech ready to explain to Stiles calmly and carefully all about the art of gagging. Stiles was ready though, nervous and slightly terrified sure, but mostly just ready.

“Well, it’s a small gag,” Derek explained, “so you’ll be able to say your safe word and for me to understand what you’re saying. But, if you’re not comfortable with that, there’s another way.” Derek moved closer on the bed, practically dragging Stiles into his lap as he took one of Stiles’ wrist in his hand. “Snap your fingers for me.”

Stiles did, the sound clear and sharp in the quiet of the room.

“I’ll definitely be able to hear that,” Derek continued. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that,” Stiles nodded.

Derek smiled, kissing him again briefly. “Lie back on the bed for me and put your hands up toward the headboard.”

Stiles nodded, lying back for his head hit the pillow. He put his hands up, watching as Derek straddled him before taking his wrists gently in his hands. He kissed his skin before clasping the cuffs around his wrists.

“Too tight?” Derek asked.

Stiles moved his wrists around, wincing slightly. “Yeah, a bit.”

Derek nodded as he adjusted them. “Better?”

He tested them again, noting that they were secure but not cutting of circulation or uncomfortable. “Perfect.”

Derek ran a hand down his chest, kissing him again and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Automatically Stiles felt the urge to wrap his arms around him, but he couldn’t, his wrists secured. So, he kissed back, moving his hips up a bit to get some friction. Derek pulled back and Stiles realized that that was the last kiss he was going to get before the scene was over.

“Ready for this?” Derek asked, holding up the gag.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

“Open your mouth for me.”

And those words did something to Stiles that wired directly to his cock. Derek smirked, the bastard, his hand spreading on Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles opened his mouth, letting Derek press the gag into his mouth. He secured it and Stiles tried to get used to it. He liked having the slight weight of it in his mouth and it was small, his jaw not even aching that much. Derek cupped a hand on his cheek, stroking his thumb against the skin.

“Nod if you’re okay,” he said.

Stiles did and Derek pressed a kiss to his temple. “Good boy.”

His eyes fluttered close and his face heated up at the praise like it always did. Derek’s mouth moved from his temple and then down his face, focusing on a soft patch of skin under his jaw before continuing to move down.

“You look so good like this,” Derek said, hands running down his sides. “I knew as soon as you walked into the room at La Lune that I wanted to tie you down. You always move your hands while you talk and I wanted to see how the rest of your body moved when you couldn’t move your arms.

“But after getting to know you and your body there are so many other things I love to do to you,” Derek continued, running his tongue across one of Stiles’ nipples. Stiles let out a small muffled moan, his hips twitched up at the contact. “I love that. Love how sensitive you are, how they always seem to be hard from brushing against your shirt all day.”

Gagging him was such a brilliant idea because now Stiles wasn’t expected to moan or beg, Derek was the only one of them who could really fill in the silence. He scratched a nail against one of Stiles’ nipples and he felt his cock twitch, already on its way to hardness.

Teeth closed around one of his nipples while Derek pulled on the other nub with his fingers. Stiles breathed shakily through his nose, feeling the little zaps of pleasure go to his cock. His mouth moved down, kissing his stomach before wrapping his lips around Stiles’ cock.

Stiles heard himself grunt, his hips bucking up a bit on their own accord. Derek took his mouth off, looking up at him with a grin before pining Stiles’ hips to the mattress. It was his first time getting a blowjob and he had never pictured it like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Derek’s mouth was warm and wet and hot and everything he imagined it would be. It was also very skilled at what it was doing. Within seconds his legs felt weak and his hands were curled up into fists. He felt so at Derek’s mercy, being unable to move his arms or hips and being unable to speak. But it felt good, giving himself to Derek in such a physical way.

After a few moments that had him practically writhing, Derek took his mouth off, kissing down his shaft before taking his balls into his mouth. Stiles keened at that, the sensitive flesh being enveloped in the hot heat before being freed again.

“Spread your legs for me,” Derek said, his hands against Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles nodded, already knowing what was going to happen next. Derek's tongue against his opening was nothing new, but he knew he could probably never prepare himself for it. That little bundle of nerves was going to end up being his final downfall.

He let himself be manhandled around, Derek pushing his thighs up so that he could get better access. The noises that came out of him were even more embarrassing than usual since they were being muffled by the gag in his mouth. Spit was beginning to collect as well but he couldn’t even care that he was probably going to be drooling by the end.

“Fuck, if you could see what I see,” Derek said against his skin. “Your little hole looks like it’s trying to open up for me, it already wants me inside of you.”

There was nothing else to do but nod, because he did want Derek inside of him. He loved having Derek inside of him and it was beginning to become a problem when he jerked off in his dorm, his fingers never filling him like Derek could.

Derek’s tongue went inside of him and he felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He could feel himself open up to Derek, completely yielding to his hands and his tongue.

The bottle of lube was opened and anticipation automatically filled him. Two fingers were pressed inside of him, the lube already having been warmed up between Derek’s fingers. He tried to push back against them, but found that he couldn’t move since his wrists were restrained. A little distressed noise escaped from him and Derek gave a chuckle, nipping at the skin of his thigh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need,” Derek assured, pressing his fingers deeper inside of him.

He moaned, his eyes closing and head tilting back against the pillow. Derek would take care of him, he always did. The fingers inside of him were hot and thick and filled him in the best way. They pressed against his prostate, making his hard cock leak against his stomach.

Another finger was pushed inside before Derek’s tongue was back, soothing the rim that was stretched around his fingers.

 _Fuck_. That’s what he tried to say anyway, the noise coming out muffled and wet against the gag and the spit accumulating in his mouth. Derek curled his fingers on his prostate again, this time milking it a bit. His body felt like it was seizing up, clenching against the digits and making stars burst out behind his eyes.

“That’s it,” Derek encouraged. “Show me how much you like being filled.”

He wished he could tell him, tell Derek how much he liked having him inside of him. How much it was never the same when he fingered himself. Derek was so good at touching him, at knowing exactly what to do to make everything inside of him just heat up and swell with pleasure.

But he’d have to show Derek how much he loved it and he didn’t know how to do that. He tried to move back against his fingers again, but he could barely move his body down with the cuffs on him.

“Show me by coming just from this,” Derek said. “But only when I say, okay? Nod for me if you can do that.”

He didn’t even have to think before nodding, his eyes wide and looking right into Derek’s. Another finger was pressed inside of him and he felt his body still, surprised at the fourth addition. It stung a little, but the stretch felt so good that he couldn’t think to complain. He could come from this, it was no problem. Fuck, it’d probably feel amazing.

A hand closed around his leaking cock, already slick with lube and Stiles let out a startled noise, not knowing if he should thrust into it or push back against the fingers inside of him.

“Rock back and forth, baby,” Derek said. “Be a good boy for me.”

Stiles nodded almost frantically, working his hips forward and back. His balls were starting to tighten and he stopped rocking, not wanting to come until Derek said.

“Keep going,” Derek encouraged, not even moving either of his hands. “Don’t come, just keep making yourself feel good.”

He moaned a bit, trying to communicate to Derek that not coming was going to be pretty difficult, but the older man just nodded encouragingly at him. So, he inhaled deeply before rocking again, a broken moan that sounded almost like a sob making its way out of him.

The feeling of fucking into Derek’s fist and being fucked back against his fingers was building up and it felt like breathing was becoming difficult. He refused to come though, not wanting to disappoint Derek, wanting to prove to him how good he could be.

“Doing so good,” Derek praised. “You always do, keep going for me.”

Stiles felt his lips wobble around the gag, a pathetic noise that made his face turn red escaping from him. This was impossible, his orgasm was _right_ there and everything was starting to ache and hurt. He wanted to beg, but he couldn’t and he wanted to touch Derek, but he couldn’t and he wanted to come, but he couldn’t. He felt like his body was on fire and tears were starting to prick at his eyes and—

“Come for me.”

He did in an instant, probably not even needing the physical stimulation to come. It felt like it was ripped out of him, a weird sobbing sound coming from behind the gag. Derek took his fingers from him, his hand continuing to stroke until his body was just alight with tiny tremors and nothing else.

“Perfect,” Derek said, wiping his hands on one of their towels from the shower before unfastening the gag.

Spit was pooled in his mouth and dripping down his chin some, but Derek cleaned him up, cradling his face in one of his hands. He took off the cuffs, massaging Stiles’ wrists and helping him sit up.

“You are so good for me,” Derek said. “Think you can drink some water?”

Stiles nodded, swallowing the spit in his mouth before letting Derek bring a glass to his lips. He gulped it down before settling his head back down on the pillow. Derek wiped the come from his stomach before lying down next to him, kissing his forehead.

“Can you speak?” Derek asked, bringing Stiles’ body against his and stroking his hands against his skin.

“Kinda,” Stiles managed, his voice sounding low and a little rough.

“Was that good for you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Was it okay for you? You didn’t come.”

Frustration filled him and he was tempted to bring a hand around Derek’s cock but he felt drained of energy.

“It was perfect for me,” Derek said. “I don’t need to come, I’m great. You want to sleep?”

Stiles didn’t even answer, just snuggling up against Derek’s chest and closing his eyes.

**OoOoOoO**

His dad came home around dinner when Stiles and Derek were in the kitchen, reheating leftovers from yesterday. They had slept into the afternoon and then Stiles had attempted to teach Derek how to play Uncharted before giving up and playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

“You two have a good day?” he asked, clamping a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yeah, it was lazy,” Stiles shrugged.

“Lazy is good,” his dad nodded before turning to Derek. “You mind giving me a minute with my son?”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up but he nodded, smiling at Stiles before leaving the kitchen.

“What’s up, Dad?”

“I like him,” he said. “He’s a good man, Stiles, but he’s also ten years older than you.”

“I’m aware,” Stiles nodded.

“I just want you to be careful,” his dad said. “He’s getting to the age where he wants to get married and you don’t even know what you’re majoring in yet. Don’t let him pressure you into any situation you’re not ready for.”

He got that and Stiles didn't have any delusions of him and Derek being together forever. He’d be lucky if he got a year or two out of Derek before he realized that he wanted to get married and have kids. Right now all he could do was enjoy being in his first relationship and having someone who cared about him like Derek did.

After all he had texted Allison last night, telling her to check his relationship status on facebook since he was now officially “in a relationship with Derek Hale”.


	7. Chapter 7

“I feel so _free_ ,” Scott said, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ and Isaac’s shoulders (which was almost comical since Isaac was so much taller). “Finals are over, the semester is done, and we have almost a month off before the next one starts.”

“You guys heading home tomorrow?” Isaac asked, crouching down as they walked since Scott still had his arm attached to him.

“I think I’m going to wait around a few days,” Stiles shrugged. “I’ve got to pack and-”

“Okay cut the bullshit,” Scott said. “Packing my ass, you’re staying to see Derek for a few extra days.”

“So?” Stiles asked. “I mean, he is my boyfriend.”

Stiles smiled at the word, still so happy to actually call Derek that. His first semester of college was over and he was pretty sure he had made all As and had gotten a ridiculously amazing boyfriend. If this was what the rest of college was going to be like, he couldn’t wait.

“Well I’d like to head home tomorrow, but I can’t since I’m relying on someone for his Jeep,” Scott said.

“I thought you’d want to stay longer,” Stiles said. “To hang out with Kira.”

Scott made a face at that and Stiles looked at Isaac who just shrugged. The last he’d heard Scott had still been smitten with his new girlfriend, but the face he was making now didn’t exactly say that. So, he changed the subject, looking at Isaac instead. “How’s Cora?”

“Good, I guess,” Isaac shrugged. “We broke up a week ago.”

“You guys broke up?”

“Yeah, it was mutual though,” Isaac said. “We weren’t a very good match.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “Jeez, I feel like I’ve missed everything.”

He kind of regretted spending so much time with Derek instead of paying attention to his friends. It was easy to say that he had gotten swept up with everything, especially since he had never been in a relationship before. Derek was just so thoughtful and forthcoming though that Stiles never wanted to not be with him.

“Well, I’ll see you guys around,” Isaac said once they’d stopped in front of the Beta Theta Pi house. “I’ve got pledge duties to take care of.”

“Do you do too?” Stiles asked Scott.

“No, I got it done early,” Scott said, waving goodbye to Isaac. “Do you, uh, have plans tonight?”

“Nope, I’m free,” Stiles said.

Derek had told him yesterday that he had plans that he couldn’t break for tonight even though he hadn’t explained to him what they were. Stiles hadn’t asked what the plans were, but he knew that if he had Derek would have told him. It was kind of weird, having a night off where he didn’t have to study and wasn’t going to see Derek.

“Good, because I need some bro time,” Scott said. “Can we get a pizza and hang out in your dorm?”

“Sure,” Stiles said. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Scott said quickly before thinking. “Maybe. I don’t know. I just need to talk to you about something.”

“Is it serious?” Stiles asked. “Your asthma’s not getting worse, right?”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Scott said. “I just need to talk with my best friend.”

Stiles nodded, reciprocating the arm that Scott still had around his shoulder. And if people looked at them weirdly for walking like that all the way to Stiles’ dorm, they didn’t even care.

**OoOoOoO**

“You ready to tell me what’s going on now?” Stiles asked, placing the pizza he’d just paid for on the bed between them. (Stiles had long since pushed the two single beds together to make a bigger bed for himself. And he seriously hoped that he didn’t get assigned another roommate next semester because having a room to himself was way too awesome.)

“I had sex with Kira.”

“Oh,” Stiles said. “Um, how was it?”

“Good.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“She’s not Allison.”

“That’s a little unfair,” Stiles said, opening the box and taking a slice from his half. “I mean, only Allison is Allison, Kira can’t help that.”

“I know,” Scott nodded. “I just really thought that I had moved on. Allison has her new boyfriend and her new life and I wanted to do the same. I can’t stop thinking about her though. It’s been months and she’s all I think about.”

Stiles contemplated telling Scott about Allison’s real relationship with Iven; that it had ended before even beginning. It wasn’t his information to pass on though, despite how bummed Scott was.

“Have you talked to her?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Scott said. “I don’t want her to think that I’m weak or something. She’s always been able to take care of herself, she’s so much stronger than I am.”

“Don’t cut yourself short, man,” Stiles said. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out, seeing a text from Derek.

“Derek?”

“Uh, yeah,” he nodded before placing the phone face down on the bed. “But I’m having bro time so he’ll just have to deal.”

“Thanks,” Scott said, smiling softly at him. “What do you think I should do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Hop on a plane to Paris and marry Allison.”

Stiles almost choked on a piece of pineapple, coughing loudly before looking at Scott with wide eyes. He thought it was a joke, it had to be a joke, there was no way it wasn’t a joke. Scott looked so serious though and Stiles knew that if he gave him a ride to the airport he’d definitely get on a plane.

“Seriously?” Stiles asked. “You’re that sure about Allison?”

“When you’ve met the person you’re going to spend forever with why wait?” Scott said. “I just turned 19, she’ll be 20 in January, no one can say no.”

“Yeah, but Scotty,” Stiles said. “What about your mom? And college? And Kira? That’s a pretty shitty thing to break up with her because you want to marry your ex. And what about Allison?”

“I’ll figure it all out later.”

His phone vibrated again, but Stiles didn’t even look at it, too caught up in Scott having a quarter life crisis.

“Scott, what about Kira?” he said firmly. “Don’t be an ass, she’s nice, you like her.”

“I do,” Scott said. “God, this is so messed up. I like her, but I love Allison.”

“Well, if you’re serious about marrying Allison,” Stiles said even though he couldn’t believe the words were coming out of his mouth. “Then you have to break things off with Kira.”

“You’re right,” Scott nodded. “I’ll do it tomorrow. I’ll figure out everything tomorrow.”

“You sure you don’t want to figure it out now?” Stiles asked.

Stiles’ phone started to ring instead of alerting him of a text and they both looked at it. He knew this was supposed to be about him and Scott, but it would take him less than a minute to tell Derek that he was hanging out with Scott. He looked to his best friend for permission, his hand hovering above his phone.

“Go ahead,” Scott said.

“Hello,” Stiles greeted when he answered the phone, giving what he hoped was an apologetic smile to Scott.

“Hey,” Derek said. “Sorry to keep messaging you.”

“No, it’s fine,” Stiles said. “I’m hanging out with Scott tonight.”

“What are you guys up to?”

“Just eating pizza in my dorm,” Stiles said before realizing how lame that sounded. “We might go out and see a movie or something.”

“Well if you two are looking for something to do you can come meet us at the café,” Derek said. “There’s a big group of us here.”

“Eating?”

“Yeah and something else.”

“What’s the something else?”

“Come and find out,” Derek said. “If you just want to hang out with Scott tonight I can tell you tomorrow.”

They said a round of goodbyes before Stiles hung up, intent on continuing his conversation with Scott who was currently putting his shoes on. “Dude, what’s up?”

“We’re going,” Scott shrugged, grabbing his jacket.

“Going where?”

“To the café for the group thing,” Scott said.

“How is your hearing that good?”

“It’s not, your phone volume is really loud.”

He checked the volume on his phone, frowning when it was indeed at 100%. He lowered it before looking back at Scott. “Wait, you seriously want to go to this group thing?”

“Just as long as it’s not an orgy,” Scott shrugged, clearly joking before he sobered up. “You don’t think he’d invite you to an orgy, right?”

“He definitely would not do that,” Stiles said. “Maybe it’s a work thing? And he wants me to meet some of his coworkers?”

“Then why would he be cool with inviting me?”

Stiles had no idea. If Derek had invited him to a movie theater or a laser tag place (even though he couldn’t really see Derek in that kind of atmosphere) he would know exactly what was up. Instead he’d invited both him and Scott to the café where they had all first had lunch together. The café whose name no one actually knew how to pronounce.

“I guess we’ll find out when we get there,” Stiles said. “What do you think I should wear?”

“What you’re wearing now is fine.”

He looked down at himself, seeing his red jeans and a hoody on top of a Star Wars t-shirt. If he was meeting some of Derek’s coworkers he didn’t want to do it wearing a novelty t-shirt, but if he got stuck in boring small talk it was a good conversation starter.

After getting his wallet, phone, and keys, Stiles stepped into the hall with Scott so that they could leave and make their way to the Jeep.

**OoOoOoO**

“But what if it is an orgy?” Scott said as they walked to the café’s front door.

“It’s not going to be an orgy.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because Derek is very big on consent and he wouldn’t just spring this on me,” Stiles said, opening up the café door. “Dude, just relax, it’s probably just a few friends hanging out.”

Or close to 30 people all crammed into the tiny café.

It was clear that they were all in the same group, mingling together with plates of food. There was a buffet table and Scott was already making his way toward it despite already having shared half a pizza with Stiles. He followed his best friend to the food, looking around the crowded room for Derek.

He couldn’t see him anywhere though and he ended up at the food table, walking through the buffet line with Scott who was piling pasta salad onto his plate. Stiles tried to get a feel for the place to see if he could figure out why everyone was there, but everyone looked like they were just mingling. It kind of felt like a wedding reception in some weird way.

“You find your boyfriend?” Scott asked, spooning grilled chicken onto some pita bread.

“Nope,” Stiles said, standing on his tiptoes and looking around the room.

“Who are you looking for?”

Scott and Stiles turned to see a very intimidating man standing behind them. He was tall with a shaved head and tan skin and some impressive muscles that would probably put Derek’s to shame.

“Uh, Derek Hale,” Stiles said.

The guy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he looked Stiles up and down. “You’re Derek’s?”

“Derek’s what?” Stiles asked. “Boyfriend? Because yeah.”

This just seemed to surprise the man even more and he looked from Stiles to Scott who was currently looking at the man like he was trying to place him.

“I think I know you from somewhere,” Scott said. “Are you the TA from my Theater Arts class? With Steiger?”

“Yeah,” the guy nodded. “You take the final today?”

Scott nodded and Stiles felt completely lost as to what was going on. He didn’t know why all of these people were there and if this guy was one of Scott’s TAs then he definitely wasn’t Derek’s coworker. And what had he even meant by Stiles being Derek’s?

“Ennis, right?” Scott said. “I’m Scott, this is Stiles.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ennis nodded. “So, Scott, are you taken?”

“Kind of?” Scott said. “I think I’m going to break up with my girlfriend to marry my ex-girlfriend.”

It sounded ridiculous, but Ennis just nodded like it was the most natural thing in the world. This was so weird and all Stiles really wanted to do was find Derek. He looked around the room again as Ennis and Scott continued talking.

“What about you?” Scott asked.

“Happily married,” Ennis said. “My wife, Kali, is right over there. Oh, and she’s talking to Derek.”

Stiles looked to where Ennis was nodding, craning his neck and eventually seeing Derek talking to a dark-haired woman and a blonde woman. Derek surround by beautiful people just seemed to amplify everything about him and he caught himself staring a lot longer than what was probably normal.

“Well, let’s go,” Scott proposed. “You want some of my food, man?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Stiles said.

They headed through the crowd, making their way toward Derek who was talking to the two women and a few other people as well. They were all listening intently and whenever Derek said something most of them would laugh like he was some kind of world-class comedian. Stiles knew for a fact that that wasn’t true at all because most of Derek’s jokes were corny and ridiculous.

“Hey,” Derek greeted when he saw him. “I’m happy you could make it. Scott, good to see you.”

Scott nodded in greeting, standing next to the blonde woman and continuing to eat. “You too.”

“How was your last day of finals?” Derek asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Good,” Stiles said. “I’m pretty positive I passed everything.”

“Congratulations,” Derek said, briefly pressing their mouths together.

PDA was still a little new to Stiles, but he didn’t mind it. Just as long as they weren’t making out or groping each other he didn’t see the problem with it.

“He’s very pretty, Derek,” the dark-haired woman (who Stiles assumed was Kali since Ennis had sidled up next to her) praised.

“You should tell him that, not me,” Derek said.

Stiles’ face heated up regardless, not used to someone other than Derek actually saying that he was good-looking. Scott gave him a thumb’s up though and Stiles couldn’t help the corner of his mouth twitching into a grin.

“Fine, you’re very pretty, Stiles,” Kali said. “Even though I can’t applaud you for choosing such a stuck-up Dom.”

And that was Scott’s cue to start choking on his pasta salad. The blonde woman standing next to him thumped him on the back and his airway cleared enough for him to point at Stiles. “I knew this was an orgy!”

There were a few beats of silence (and of Stiles feeling a bit panicked) before the rest of the group started to laugh. Scott and Stiles both just stared blankly at everyone, clearly not knowing what was actually going on.

“Oh, Derek, you didn’t tell them?” the blonde asked.

“I was about to,” Derek said, a laugh still in his voice.

“Tell us what?” Stiles asked.

“This is a Munch,” Ennis said, considerably less amused than the others.

“Like a food gathering where you talk about sex?” Scott asked, putting two and two together faster than Stiles did.

“You could say that,” Derek explained. “We get together every two months to talk about BDSM. Some people are new and want to know more and we’re here to help out. We did a Q & A before you two got here.”

“So no one’s actually getting any?” Scott asked.

“Well people can pair up afterward if they want,” the blonde woman said. “Our group usually goes to Tic Tac Toe after. I’m Erica by the way. My boyfriend is meeting us at the club in about…” She trailed off, checking her watch. “Twenty minutes, we should get going soon. You coming, Scott?”

She gave him a flirtatious smile and Scott seemed a bit taken aback, holding his hands up. He was about to speak before Ennis spoke up for him. “He’s currently about to break up with his current girlfriend to marry his ex-girlfriend.”

“Ooh,” Erica said, her eyes lighting up. “That’s interesting. What are you?”

“Uh, a college student?”

“No, what _are_ you?” Erica asked. “Dom? Sub? Switch? My boyfriend and I are switches, but I tend to Dom more and he tends to sub more.”

There were a few comical moments of Scott gaping like a fish. Erica spared him though, laughing and pinching his cheek. “Don’t worry, not everyone knows and some people in the world are just vanillas. You should come to Tic Tac Toe with us tonight though, you can just watch.”

“Watch what?”

“Spanking, flogging, last week this guy fucked his girlfriend on one of the couches,” Erica said.

“What kind of club is this?” Stiles asked, leaning toward Derek.

“A sex club,” Derek said. “It’s one of the nicest ones in the state, definitely better than the shitty ones in the college area. You interested?”

Kind of? Not really? He didn’t really have an interest in someone watching him get spanked, but he had watched a lot of porn with it before so watching live couldn’t be too different. He wasn’t sure, but if Scott got talked into going then he definitely couldn’t leave him.

“Sure, I guess,” Scott said after a few minutes of Erica cajoling him. “You’re sure I don’t have to do anything?”

“Positive,” she said. “You can leave within five minutes if you want. Derek, you and your boy in?”

Derek looked at him and he felt Scott’s eyes on him, practically begging for him to come too. “Uh, yeah, I’m in.”

“You sure?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, it’ll be a new experience,” Stiles nodded, still feeling a bit unsure.

He knew he was a curious person and wanted to try everything (well, almost everything) at least once. Public sex had never really crossed his radar before and he wasn’t entirely convinced, but he figured that if he hated it, Derek would have no problems with them leaving.

**OoOoOoO**

“This seriously won’t do,” Erica said, shoving his hoody off of his shoulders before scowling at his t-shirt. “Look, I can tell you’ve got something of a body under there, why are you hiding it with so many layers?”

“Because he undresses for me,” Derek said, his tone amused as he curled an arm around Stiles. “Besides, it doesn’t matter.”

“The club has a dress code, Derek,” Erica said.

“I know, but I can get him in without it being a big deal.”

She frowned, continuing to go through the trunk of her car. It was the three of them and Boyd, Erica’s boyfriend, outside of Tic Tac Toe. Scott had already been dragged inside by Kali and Ennis, a look of terror and intrigue on his face.

Apparently Stiles’ wardrobe wasn’t right and Erica worked at a clothing store, getting new stuff for free that she just tossed into her trunk. Boyd was definitely the silent type, having only said a few words since they arrived. He was clearly crazy about Erica though, holding her purse and watching fondly as she went through the clothes.

Soon she found what she was looking for, throwing a wad of black toward him. He unfolded it, seeing a plain black v-neck that was a size too small.

“Uh, this isn’t really my size.”

“Yeah, it is,” she nodded. “You’re wearing a size too big, that’s your size. And no, I’m not trying to dress you in a twinky skintight shirt, that should fit perfectly. Your pants can stay and you can consider the shirt as a gift.”

Her hands were on her hips and she was smiling at him triumphantly, looking like she was expecting a bout of gratitude. Stiles just stood there, not knowing exactly what to say when Boyd hooked a hand on Erica’s elbow. “Let’s head inside.”

“But I want to make sure he looks good,” Erica said.

“He’ll look fine,” Boyd said, nodding at Stiles and Derek. “See you guys inside.”

He closed Erica’s trunk before steering her toward the club. Stiles continued to stand there, looking at the shirt in his hands. He felt a bit like a kid, getting told that he didn’t even know how to shop for himself. There had never been a time where he hadn’t worn loose shirts, they were just more comfortable.

“Hey,” Derek said, bringing a hand up to his neck. “You can keep the Star Wars shirt, I happen to like it.”

“Uh, no, it’s cool,” Stiles shrugged, walking toward the Jeep that he’d parked behind Erica’s car. “I can just change.”

Stiles stuffed his hoody into his Jeep before quickly changing shirts, tossing the Star Wars t-shirt into the car as well. He turned back around, seeing his reflection in Erica’s car. It wasn’t a monumental change, he looked the same, the shirt just showed that he actually had a torso instead of a… blob of a torso.

“We don’t have to do this,” Derek said. “I can tell that you’re nervous.”

“Scott was nervous and he went in.”

“Scott was dragged in,” Derek corrected. “You can call Scott and get him back out here and call it a night. I don’t want you doing anything you’re not ready for.”

“I don’t even know what I’m trying to get ready _for_ ,” Stiles said. “What’s in there?”

Stiles glanced at the club. It was a nice building, not even jammed between two other businesses. The outside had a line of nicely dressed people all in black, waiting patiently by a bouncer. It looked like any other club he’d seen around town but he knew that the inside was probably a lot different.

“It’s kind of intense,” Derek said. “I haven’t been in a while.”

“You’re deflecting.”

“Stiles, you seriously don’t have to do this.”

“Are you saying that because you don’t want me to do this?” Stiles asked. “And why did you even have a website if you frequent a sex club and go to Munches? At La Lune you said that you only had scenes every few months, if you can get me in no problem, I feel like you’d have to go here a lot more than every few months.”

“Stiles–”

But he couldn’t stop. It was like he was on a roll and the questions just wouldn’t stop. Because he had so many questions for Derek, for this mystery who had just come out of nowhere and turned his entire life around.

“You said you started doing this professionally six years ago, but you never said when you stopped doing it professionally,” Stiles continued. “You used to charge people for sleeping with you. Do you still do that? When this is over are you going to charge me? For every time we’ve had sex or is it how long we’ve been together?”

There was a pause before Derek placed his hands to cup his face before raising his eyebrows. “Are you done?”

“Do you have answers?”

“I have a lot of answers,” Derek said. “First, you’re probably going to see a lot of things going on in there. There’s a bar, but people get cut off very quickly so no one has sex drunk. There are employees going around making sure that everything is safe. There are people sitting and watching or talking. There are people getting pleasured in different ways, publicly. And there are back rooms for the people who are a bit shy. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

“Yeah what?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“Good boy,” Derek said, moving closer and making Stiles’ pulse spike despite him still being conflicted. “I had a website because a lot of people, like you, don’t have the courage to go to a Munch or a club. I wanted to make sure that submissives starting out had a chance to be with a Dom who would take care of them for the first time. By telling you that I had a scene every few months, I meant that through the website I only had scenes every few months.

“I can get you in no problem because Kali owns it and I used to work here,” Derek continued. “When I was 22 I started the website to meet clients, I had a rate for my time on the website, but stopped when I opened the architecture firm. I opened the firm three years ago and that’s when I stopped charging people. Understand?”

“Yes,” Stiles said softly, not looking at him and feeling more and more like a child with each passing second.

“And Stiles?” Derek said, tilting his chin up to have him look at him. “I would never charge you for sex. I love having sex with you and I love being with you. And don’t say things like ‘when this is over’, because I don’t want to think about that. You understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He didn’t even know why he had said that, it had just slipped out of nowhere. Stiles avoided Derek’s gaze again, not wanting to feel even more embarrassed by the older man teasing him or something.

“That’s my good boy,” Derek said softly, having Stiles look at him again. “How long have you been thinking about all that?”

Stiles shrugged. “A while. I don’t know, it was stupid.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Derek said. “It was my fault for not being open with you.”

And of course Derek would make him feel like shit even more for pinning the blame on himself.

“We should go in,” Stiles said. “I’m ready to… widen my horizons.”

“Are you sure?”

“Derek, if you ask me if I’m sure one more time I will knee you in the balls,” Stiles said. “My dad’s a cop, I could totally beat you up.”

“Whatever you say.”

Derek laced their fingers together and Stiles went along, crossing the street with him and still feeling beyond nervous. But trying new things was all part of the college experience, right? So, this was kind of like something to check off his bucket list.

They made their way to the door, a tall and muscled bouncer standing in front of the long line of people. He took one look at Derek though and grinned, motioning for them to go inside without any problems.

There was a short hallway before hitting the main room and Stiles’ palm was getting sweatier by the second, especially in Derek’s grasp. Derek must have sensed it or something because he unlatched their hands, choosing to wrap an arm around his waist instead.

“Just relax,” Derek said into his ear as they entered the main room. “No one’s going to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

He believed it for about two seconds before he actually _saw_ what was happening around him. There was music playing, but not too loudly that he couldn’t hear the people in the room. Some were at the bar, some were just talking, and some were watching or, well, participating.

There were so many things happening from a girl getting spanked to a guy getting whipped to some kind of group activity in the corner that he didn’t want to look at more closely. The entire thing was kind of frightening in a strangely arousing way.

Derek moved him away from most of the activity though, walking them toward a couch where Scott was sandwiched between Ennis and Kali. He looked strangely comfortable between them, but Scott had never really had any problems making friends.

“Where are Erica and Boyd?” Derek asked instead of a greeting. He sat down in an armchair next to the couch, pulling Stiles down onto his lap. “They came in just a few minutes before us.”

“The other half,” Kali said simply. “Apparently they wanted some private time.”

Derek nodded, his hand slowly making its way up the back of Stiles’ shirt. It was a possessive move, but Stiles didn’t really mind, the feeling of Derek’s skin against his comforting in a way. Kali’s eyes seemed to follow the movement though and she smirked before standing up, pulling Ennis and Scott up as well.

“Why don’t we give Scott a tour while Derek and Stiles get comfortable?” she suggested. “Would you like that, Scott?”

“Uh, sure,” Scott shrugged, looking from Kali to Stiles. “Have fun, man.”

“Thanks Scotty,” Stiles said before Scott was being ushered away. “What are they going to do to him?”

“Probably fuck him if he’ll let them,” Derek said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“ _What_?” Stiles asked, his eyes widening. “But Scott’s- I mean, he’s not… _What_?”

“Stiles, don’t worry,” Derek said. “Scott can make his own decisions and if he says no they’ll respect that. Kali and Ennis do this all the time.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Derek shrugged. “They’re both dominant people, but they manage to have sex without power getting in the way. They like bringing a sub into the mix though.”

“How do you know all this?” Stiles asked. “I mean, I get that they’re your friends, but… oh.”

The older man didn’t even look embarrassed, he just shrugged like it was no big deal at all. And it probably wasn’t to him, but to Stiles it was a bit much to wrap his head around.

“I was 18,” Derek started to explain even though Stiles hadn’t asked for an explanation. “And Paige had moved to New York for Juilliard and I was sick of having sex in the missionary position. So, I came here on a whim and had sex with them. It was only one time, but I was submissive for almost two years after. Even though that was less of a choice and more of a certain person.”

Derek’s voice got bitter as he talked and Stiles took a page from his book, cupping his face with his hands. He knew he probably looked worried but Derek just smiled at him, bringing their mouths together.

“Would you want me to be submissive for you?” Derek asked against his lips. He probably meant for it to come out as sexy and tempting, but Stiles could tell that he actually sounded a little unsure. And that was definitely something he hadn’t heard from Derek.

“No,” Stiles said, his hands going down to Derek’s shoulders. “I like being good for you.”

That was all Derek needed to hear apparently before sealing their mouths together, his tongue plunging inside of his mouth. Stiles wrapped his arms around him, rocking into him and sitting more fully on his lap. It was like all his former worries about people being able to see them were gone and all he wanted was Derek.

Which wasn’t really saying much because he _always_ wanted Derek.

Derek’s mouth moved to his neck, making him bare it for him. Stiles’ eyes opened slowly and he instantly saw someone sitting where Kali, Ennis, and Scott had been. It was a guy who looked so familiar it was making Stiles’ head hurt. He was watching him with this heated look on his face and Stiles had to close his eyes, feeling self-conscious again.

His mouth found Derek’s again and he let all thoughts of the guy sitting just a few feet away slip his mind. He got caught up in Derek, in his mouth and tongue and stubble and hands. Stiles didn’t let himself think about the familiar man on the couch or any other people that could be watching, all he thought about was Derek.

“Want to take this somewhere private?” Derek asked into his ear, hands hiked up under his shirt and pressing into his skin.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, his eyes glancing over to where the man was still watching them. “Uh, that guy’s been…”

He trailed off, not knowing what to say. What was there to say anyway? It wasn’t like Stiles had told him to look away and they _were_ making out in the middle of a sex club.

Derek looked over, locking eyes with the guy before nodding in greeting. The guy nodded back before fixing his eyes back on Stiles. Derek motioned for Stiles to get off his lap and he did, more than happy to let Derek deal with him.

“Hey,” Derek said after standing up and walking toward the guy. “I’m Derek.”

“Kyle,” the man nodded, outstretching his hand. Derek shook it and then he offered it to Stiles. “And you are?”

“Stiles,” he said, shaking Kyle’s hand.

“You two heading toward the back?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah,” Derek said.

“Mind if I watch?”

His eyes were still on Stiles and it was clear that he couldn’t give a shit about Derek. He was good-looking (and so fucking familiar it drove him crazy) and didn’t seem like a serial killer, but Stiles didn’t exactly want him (or anyone) watching them have sex.

“Stiles?” Derek said. “Do you mind?”

“Yeah, actually,” Stiles said. “Sorry, that’s not really, uh, my thing.”

“No worries,” Kyle shrugged. “What about listening?”

“Listening to what?”

“You two having sex,” Kyle said.

Once again Derek turned to him and he knew he could say no. It wouldn’t be a big deal, this guy could probably find another couple to watch or listen to but for some reason Stiles didn’t want to turn him down. It took him a few seconds before he shrugged, nodding his approval.

“You sure?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

Derek was watching him carefully like he was trying to catch him in a lie. Kyle seemed happy though, standing up and looking at them expectantly. “So, lead the way.”

Stiles’ hand was soon taken by Derek’s and then he was being led through the main room to a door in the back. Another bouncer was there but he didn’t even ask Derek anything, just letting them through like it was no big deal. Stiles was tempted to ask Derek what he used to do when he worked for the club, but he just let himself continue being led.

The door entered into a hall that looked like a mini hotel hallway. There were doors on each side and Derek chose the very last one, opening it and letting Stiles and Kyle step in.

“This place is so much bigger than I thought it would be,” Stiles said, looking around the room. It was a spacious bedroom with a giant bed with an optional curtain going around it. That made Stiles a little nervous because he thought Kyle would be listening through something like a door, not a flimsy piece of fabric. “It’s pretty classy though.”

“Kali would never settle for anything cheap,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “She spends so much money on this place it’s a miracle they’re not bankrupt.”

“How does this place even make money?” Stiles asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“There’s an admittance fee,” Kyle, who had been silently sitting in a chair by the door, said. “And these rooms usually cost a lot since, well, people get paid for their services.”

Well that sounded very shady and illegal. So, Kali and Ennis were basically pimps, for some reason that didn’t really surprise him. What did surprise him was that Derek looked very blasé about everything, like someone participating in illegal prostitution was no big deal.

“You said you used to work here,” Stiles said. “Does that mean that you–”

“We’ll talk later,” Derek said. “First, ground rules. Kyle, no talking or touching or letting someone else in to listen. If he changes his mind, you leave. When the scene is over, you leave. If you touch him or talk to him after the scene, you’ll have me and every bouncer I can find to deal with. Got that?”

“You got it, boss,” Kyle nodded, lounging in his chair.

Stiles looked at him, or more like squinted at him. He knew him from somewhere. He knew those green eyes and young-looking face. It was driving him crazy that he couldn’t place him, but Derek was closing the curtain around the bed and all his attention was focused on him.

“It’s just us,” Derek said, tugging Stiles’ shirt over his head. “Don’t think about him. If you want him gone, just tell me.”

“I will,” Stiles nodded. “And yeah, I know, it’s just us.”

Derek gave him a smile before slotting their mouths together and pressing Stiles back against the bed. It was a lot softer than Derek’s at home, almost too soft since he practically sank into it. The sheets smelled like laundry detergent and the pillows were higher than he was used to. It all felt so foreign and strange, but Derek was so familiar pressed against him.

“You know what I want to do with you tonight?” Derek asked, hands unbuckling his jeans.

“What?”

“I want to tie your hands down,” Derek said, pushing his pants and boxers off. “And I’m going to fuck your sweet little mouth. Then I’ll make you come as many times as it takes you to start begging me to stop. That okay?”

 _Yes_.

That was what he wanted to say anyway, but his mouth was currently gaping open as he nodded enthusiastically.

“I need words, Stiles,” Derek said.

Derek started to undress himself and it took Stiles a few more seconds to choke out his answer.

“Yes,” he said, continuing to nod till Derek was entirely naked in front of him.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Derek.”

“No,” Derek said, shaking his head as he opened up the drawer of the dresser next to them. “I want you to say what you said before, when we were outside the club.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, his mind going to Kyle sitting just a few feet away before he focused again only on Derek. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Derek praised.

He brought out two lengths of silk rope and Stiles felt his pulse speed up. Because handcuffs were one thing, but this just seemed like an entirely different level. A different level that Stiles’ dick was happy to get on board with since it was currently starting to fill more.

“Okay?” Derek asked, straddling Stiles on the bed.

“Yeah, I mean, yes sir.”

Derek smiled, taking Stiles’ wrists before bringing them up to the headboard behind him. The rope wasn’t rough against his skin, if anything it felt kind of nice. Derek tied one wrist before testing it, asking him if it was okay before going to the other.

“I bet you were a boy scout,” Stiles said once his wrists were firmly in place and he tugged on them lightly.

“Eagle scout,” Derek said, cupping a hand behind Stiles’ head.

He was being straddled and Derek’s cock was in front of him, still not completely hard, but definitely getting there. It relieved him in a weird way that he’d be able to make Derek come for once. He usually did when they had sex, but if Stiles was too out of it after the scene, Derek would completely ignore his own erection like it was offending him.

“Be a good boy and open up for me,” Derek ordered, taking his dick in his hand and pressing the tip against Stiles’ lips.

Stiles opened, pushing all thoughts about anything but Derek’s cock out of his mind. And it was a pretty fucking perfect cock. It was long, thick, and uncut and felt so heavy in Stiles’ mouth. He closed his mouth around it happily, his eyes closing at the feeling of the weight in his mouth.

“Good,” Derek muttered, his hand running through Stiles’ hair. “Very good.”

The praise made him want to work harder, like it always did, and all thoughts about Kyle listening in left his head. He moaned around Derek’s cock, working his tongue against the flesh and urging Derek to thrust into his mouth. They had only done it a couple of times and Derek had always stopped before he came.

Tonight would probably be different though since Derek had something of a possessive streak about him. He’d probably want to have Kyle hear how good he was for him and how Derek was the one having Stiles all to himself.

And that definitely turned him on even more.

Derek slowly started to thrust into his mouth, Stiles relaxing his throat around him as best as he could. It always felt so good, having Derek inside of him in any way he could get. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up to see Derek looking right at him, his eyes hooded and his mouth parted as he moved inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Derek said, his hand cupping Stiles’ cheek, pressing his thumb to his cock through Stiles’ skin.

They both let out a low groan and Derek deepened his thrusts, making Stiles’ eyes close again. His own cock was fully hardened now and his nipples had tightened, the thought of being helpless and having Derek’s cock in his mouth almost too much to handle. Sometimes he thought that he could come just from that, just from the presence of Derek in his mouth.

“Come on, baby,” Derek groaned, still thrusting into him. “Make me come just from that pretty mouth of yours.”

It always took a lot for Derek to come. He had impressive stamina and was great at holding it off (or just not coming at all). Whenever Stiles was put in the position of being in control of Derek’s orgasm it always made him feel slightly stressed. Having the control was Derek’s job, he didn’t know what to do with it.

But at the same time he liked making Derek happy more than he disliked being given the control. Especially when the older man was groaning above him, eyes closed and mouth open, his thrusts becoming more erratic and less disciplined. Stiles took this as his cue to work harder, lifting his head as much as he could to meet Derek’s thrusts. His tongue was prodding and licking as much as it could when Derek slipped out of his mouth.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” Derek asked, genuinely instead of tauntingly.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, his voice coming out hoarse. “Please.”

“Okay,” Derek said, cupping his cheek with his hand. “One more time, open up for me.”

And so he did, opening his mouth and letting Derek slip inside once more. It didn’t take long before Derek was gripping his hair and groaning, spilling into Stiles’ mouth. He still wasn’t exactly a great swallower, but he managed.

Derek slipped out of his mouth, panting for a few moments before leaning over the dresser. There was a pitcher there filled with water and he poured a glass before bringing it to Stiles’ lips which he was incredibly grateful for. After a few moments of them both learning to breathe again, Derek pressed his lips to his forehead, then pulling back to study his face.

“Love how you look,” Derek said. “Your cheeks are all red and your mouth is swollen.” As if on cue, Derek rubbed his thumb against Stiles’ bottom lip, the tip of his finger dipping into Stiles’ mouth. “There are even a few tears in your eyes.” With his free hand Derek wiped at the corner of Stiles’ eyes. “You loved that, didn’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles nodded, because it was true and there was no use in hiding it.

“Thank you for indulging me first,” Derek said, kissing him briefly before reaching to the dresser again to grab a bottle of lube. “Now let me take care of you.”

He kissed down Stiles’ chest, his mouth latching onto one of his nipples soon enough. As always Stiles flared up at the feeling, little zaps of pleasure going straight to his cock. Derek worried each nub between his teeth, always soothing them with his tongue when he was done before rubbing his beard against them to agitate more.

By the end of it Stiles’ cock was leaking against his stomach and he was panting, his hips trying to find any source of friction. The worst part of being tied down was definitely his inability to move how he really wanted to. He wanted something to hold on to, to grip, but all he could really do was writhe around and open and close his fists.

“Tell me your safe word,” Derek said after allowing Stiles’ nipples some rest.

“Candle,” Stiles panted out as Derek kissed the trail of hair on his stomach. “Derek, _please_.”

“I know,” Derek said, looking up at him. “You can come whenever you like, just know that you’re going to more than once tonight.”

Stiles nodded in understanding before Derek wrapped his mouth around him, eliciting a low moan from Stiles. He wanted to thrust up into Derek’s mouth, but the older man kept his hips firmly in place. It didn’t matter though because he was soon coming into Derek’s mouth, his voice coming out in a strangled moan.

Derek took his mouth off, looking up at Stiles. “That’s one.”

And then he opened the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers before pressing two against his hole. It hurt in a weird way, being way too oversensitive from just coming to really feel any pleasure. Derek avoided his prostate though, just working his broad fingers in and out of him as Stiles rocked on them.

“I love you like this,” Derek admitted. “Tied down and so accepting of me. So open for me. You’re my good boy, aren’t you?”

“’Course,” Stiles nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open. His orgasm hadn’t been the most intense in his life, but his cock was starting to gain interest again as Derek pumped his fingers inside of him. “I always want to be good for you.”

“And you always are,” Derek assured, leaning forward to capture his mouth in a kiss. He sucked Stiles’ tongue into his mouth, his fingers slowly starting to brush at his prostate. Stiles gave a startled whine against his lips, his hips spasming lightly. “Sensitive.”

“Yeah,” Stiles managed before letting out a groan, Derek’s fingers prodding at the spot inside of him. “Der- Derek.”

“Yes?” Derek asked, his mouth kissing along Stiles’ jaw. “What do you need?”

“More.”

Derek complied, pressing a third finger inside of him and making Stiles keen. It hurt in the best way, his body way too oversensitive to actually make him hard. But it felt good too and his cock felt good, still not hard but still not completely soft.

The fingers inside of him curled and his back arched, a choked noise escaping from his lips. It felt like the worst and best kind of sensations all wrapped into one. He was trembling, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as Derek milked his prostate.

“How long’s it going to take this time?” Derek asked, his voice low as he pushed in a fourth finger. “How long until you come for me again?”

Stiles didn’t know if that was rhetorical or an actual question, but he tried to respond. His mouth opened and closed a few times as his body moved seemingly with a mind of its own, pressing back against Derek’s fingers. Maybe it would be minutes or seconds, all he knew was that his vision was blurring and sensations were mixing up inside of him.

“Fuck,” Stiles cursed after finding the strength to form a syllable.

He wasn’t even completely hard again when his cock jerked against his stomach, just a bit of come coming from the tip of it.

“Two,” Derek said, taking his fingers out before moving his mouth to Stiles' stomach.

He swiped his tongue across Stiles’ skin, cleaning the evidence of his orgasms from his stomach. Stiles thought that he would stop there, that he’d be allowed to be untied and held, but Derek moved his mouth further down. He knew what was happening next and Derek even paused for him, giving him plenty of time to give his safe word.

Stiles wanted to know his limits though. He wanted to know just how far Derek could take him until he was begging for him to stop. And even when he would be begging, he would probably still want Derek to take it further.

A hot tongue made its way to his loosened hole and Stiles cried out, not even caring anymore. He was shaking and felt open and wired. Everything felt so good that it hurt. Derek’s tongue massaging the small bundle of nerves was making him shake and he knew that there was no way his cock was even going to try and get hard again.

“God, Derek,” Stiles moaned, pressing his face against the side of the pillow, his legs spreading apart even more. “Don’t, sir… I don’t…”

He didn’t even know what he was trying to say, but Derek was pretty good at inferring. The older man hooked his fingers on the outside of his hole before delving his tongue deep inside. Stiles made a noise akin to a dying man, his hands curling up into fists, his fingernails pressing into his palms.

It was too much at once. He was right on the edge again so quickly and so ready to just jump then fall but he couldn’t.

“Derek, just…” he groaned out, the sweat in his hair making it stick to his face. “Please, please, just…”

He still didn’t know what he was asking for, but one of Derek’s hands, slick with lube, came up to roll his balls slightly and he was toppling over. Stiles came with a loud grunt, his cock twitching and only a drop or two or come dribbling out.

“Three,” Derek muttered, kissing the inside of his thigh briefly before moving up to lie down on his side next to Stiles. “You okay?”

“I don’t…” Stiles started, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “I don’t know. I mean, yeah. Yeah, good.”

Derek chuckled, pressing his mouth against the crook of his neck, his stubble scratching his skin and making Stiles moan. Every touch seemed like it was too much and yet still not enough. One of Derek’s hands pressed against the skin of his stomach, making Stiles clench it against him. He felt so far gone on Derek that he didn’t know what to do, especially when Derek wrapped a hand around his soft cock.

Stiles inhaled sharply, his legs starting to shake. “Derek, sir, I- I–”

“Just one more,” Derek whispered into his ear. “One more and then you can rest. You’ve been so good for me, Stiles. So, so good, I’m so proud of you.”

The praise was enough for him to nod his consent, bracing himself as Derek stroked his cock. He was convinced he wouldn’t be able to come again and he was trying to think of ways to fake an orgasm. His mind was all muddled together though and he found himself panting, sweat covering his entire body.

Derek was murmuring praises and compliments in his ear so softly it was hard to make out the words. But his tone was adoring and his hand hurt so good, that Stiles found himself coming dry, his mouth open in a silent scream.

“And four,” Derek said finally, his mouth pressing against Stiles’ temple. “You’re so perfect for me. You were such a good boy, Stiles.”

“Mmah,” Stiles managed before frowning and deciding to just keep his mouth shut.

Derek chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to the corner of Stiles’ mouth. He was gone for a few moments before coming back with a wet cloth to clean him up with. Soon he was untied and under the covers with Derek, being spooned and so close to falling asleep.

He felt sore and good and safe and warm and Derek was all a part of that. Derek was always why he felt so good after sex, especially the kind they had just had. Stiles was dozing off, half between being awake and being asleep, with Derek gently stroking his stomach and planting kisses in his hair and against his neck.

There was a sound of a curtain being pushed aside, but Stiles’ eyes were so heavy and he was so out of it that it didn’t even register in his mind properly. Derek’s arm tightened around him, pulling him closer to his chest.

“He’s beautiful,” a voice that was familiar but not Derek’s said.

“You should go,” Derek said.

“I thought I’d say bye first,” the voice, the guy who had been listening, said. “Just make sure he gets this.”

There was some shuffling around before Derek said stiffly. “I will. You need to leave.”

“All right,” the guy – _Kyle_ – said. “See ya.”

Stiles was asleep before he could even hear the door close.

**OoOoOoO**

“So you don’t think he ended up having the threesome?” Stiles asked, leaning against his Jeep with Derek as he watched Kali, Ennis, and Scott make their way toward them.

It was just starting to get light outside and the club was getting closed up. Stiles and Derek had fallen asleep in the back room for a few hours before waking up and staying in bed for a bit longer. They were outside now, waiting for Scott to finish up with Kali and Ennis.

“No, he’d probably be limping if he did,” Derek said, his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and his mouth in his hair. “Did I mention how amazing you were last night? Because I feel like I need to again.”

“This is like the hundredth time,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “But thanks, even though you’re not going anywhere near my dick for at least a week.”

“Three days.”

“Five days.”

“Okay, five,” Derek sighed. “Three days for your ass though.”

And Stiles really just couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

“Hey guys,” Scott greeted, grinning at them both. “Apparently there’s this party going on at Kali and Ennis’ friends’ place. Wanna go?”

“A party?” Stiles asked. “It’s the morning. The sun is starting to come out.”

“Yeah and I’m not tired,” Scott shrugged.

“Well I am,” Stiles said before blushing, realizing that Scott would figure out why he was so tired.

“You wear him out Derek?” Kali asked, standing next to Stiles before running her fingers through his hair.

“Not too much,” Derek said. “Whose party is it?”

“Deuc and Jen’s,” she said, looking at him carefully. “So obviously you’re not going to go.”

“Yeah, obviously,” Derek nodded, his voice bitter.

Stiles looked from Derek to Kali, tempted to ask who Deuc and Jen were when he saw Ennis shaking his head at him. So, he didn’t go there, choosing to lean against Derek and play the tired card to distract him.

“Scott, you can take my Jeep if you want,” he said. “I really just want to crash.”

“You’re that tired?” Derek asked worriedly, taking him in his arms. “Let me take you back to my place.”

“Okay, yeah, I’m taking the Jeep,” Scott said, making a grabby motion with his hand.

“Have fun at the party,” Stiles said, handing the keys over.

Scott took the keys, looking at them before looking at Kali and Ennis. “I actually think I’m going to go see Kira.”

“Good choice,” Ennis nodded.

“How come?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve gotta break up with her,” Scott sighed. “It’s not fair to her for me to still be serious about Allison.”

Judging by Scott’s face it wasn’t what he wanted to do, but Stiles figured that it was for the best. He didn’t know Kira well, but she seemed sweet and it was probably best for Scott to break up with her sooner rather than later.

“Good luck, man,” Stiles said.

Scott nodded, wrapping an arm around Stiles before turning to Kali and Ennis. “So, uh, thanks for last night.”

“Anytime,” Kali said, patting him on the cheek. “You’re on the list, so come back again.”

There were a few more rounds of goodbyes before Scott was driving away in the Jeep and Kali and Ennis were heading to the parking lot behind the club. Derek and Stiles walked to the Camaro, Stiles rolling his eyes when Derek opened the passenger door for him.

“Are you sure they didn’t have a threesome?” Stiles asked.

“Positive,” Derek said before frowning. “Maybe they did though. I think I’m losing my touch.”

Stiles laughed, the laugh quickly turning into a yawn though. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“My house isn’t too far,” Derek said. “I’ll even make you breakfast when you wake up.”

“Pancakes?”

“Chocolate chip cinnamon pancakes.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Stiles said before thinking of something. “Wait, did that Kyle guy have something for me?”

“What?” Derek asked, his jaw clenching up slightly. “What makes you say that?”

“I was kinda awake after our scene,” Stiles said. “I remember you two talking.”

Derek’s knuckles were starting to turn white against the steering wheel and Stiles could practically hear him grinding his teeth. “No. You must have just imagined it. You were pretty out of it.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said absently, thinking it better to just drop it. “You’re right.”


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out that Stiles didn’t have to worry about not seeing Derek during winter break. Both Derek and Cora had been invited to stay at the Argent house with Chris and Laura for the holidays, much to Derek’s chagrin. Stiles had been sitting on his bed as Derek packed, watching the older man shove clothes into his suitcase.

Seeing all the different faces of Derek was still weird, but also interesting in its own way. Whenever he saw a new one he catalogued it in his mind in his Derek Hale Faces archive. He always looked pissed off whenever Chris was involved. Stiles tried to ask him about it, but all he got in response was that Chris was a douchebag. Stiles didn’t really get it because he liked Mr. Argent, despite him being a bit intimidating. It was probably just Derek getting protective over Laura.

Derek wasn’t showing up at the Argent house for a few more days anyway since he still had some work to get done for his firm before he could go on vacation. Stiles himself was all moved back into his old room and had been hanging out with recently single Scott and recently in a new relationship Isaac who was now dating Danny. The guy definitely got around, but he guessed that college really was about dating and trying new things.

New things like the package Derek had sent him in the mail. His dad had left it on his placemat before heading into work and Stiles had the house to himself. The package came with a note to call Derek before opening, but Stiles knew that the older man was still working.

The anticipation was killing him though. He had plans with Scott to go Christmas shopping but that was still a few hours away. And maybe Derek would be on his lunch break. Or maybe not, but fuck it, Stiles was going to call him anyway.

It didn’t go to voicemail like he had expected, Derek picking up on the third ring.

“I’m at work, Stiles,” he said instead of a greeting.

“I figured,” Stiles said, sitting on the bed with the package and a pair of scissors in front of him. “But the note with the package said to call you before opening.”

“So you got it today?”

“Yeah.”

“Call me again after work and you can open it then.”

Stiles wondered briefly if Derek could hear his pout from the other line. He rubbed a finger absently over the packaging tape on the box. He could just open it now, Derek didn’t have to know. But at the same time he didn’t want to do that.

“Why can’t I open it now?” Stiles asked.

“Because I said so.”

“Wow, okay, someone sounds like a five year-old.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek said fondly. “And you know what, fine. Open it now.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Derek said. “I’m on my lunch break, no one is going to come into my office to bother me now. Do it.”

“Well, if you insist,” Stiles said, grabbing the scissors and cutting the box open.

Once he opened it he looked into the contents and immediately felt his face heat up. Because he really should have been expecting something like this.

“It’s not your Christmas present, don’t worry,” Derek said, sounding so obnoxiously amused.

And Stiles was really grateful for that, because despite it being a very personal gift, it was also incredibly impersonal.

“What am I supposed to—I mean, I know what I’m supposed to…” Stiles trailed off, still staring at the dildo in the box. “Um. Thank you?”

That got him a chuckle from Derek and Stiles could picture him perfectly in his head. He was in his office, sitting in his big office chair, and more than likely having a cocky smirk on his lips.

“You’re welcome,” Derek said. “I wanted to wait until I was off work so that I could talk you through it, if you’d want.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, his eyes still latched onto the dildo and the bottle of complimentary lube that had been sent with it. “Well, you _are_ on your lunch break.”

“That is true.”

There was a silence between them and Stiles knew that Derek was probably mulling it over. He knew that he was home alone for the entire day and that no one would walk in on him, but the thought of someone walking in on Derek talking to him was kind of mortifying and hilarious at the same time.

“Where are you?” Derek asked.

“In my room,” Stiles said. “Why?”

“What are you doing in your room?”

“Uh, sitting on my bed. Derek, what’s—Oh.”

Okay, phone sex, he could do that. This would be easy. Derek normally did all the talking anyway, so it wasn’t like he had to do anything other than listen and get off.

“Take off your clothes,” Derek said from the other line, his voice seemingly going down an octave.

“What? You’re not going to ask me what I’m wearing?” Stiles asked.

He put the phone on speaker before tugging his shirt over his head and pushing down his pants and boxers. Stiles dumped the contents of the box onto the bed next to him and then kicked the box and his clothes off the bed.

“I knew you’d make a joke about it if I did,” Derek said. “Clothes off?”

“Yeah.”

“Lie back for me.”

“Okay,” Stiles said, doing as he was told.

And then there was silence from the other line. He wriggled on the bed slightly, feeling self-conscious for absolutely no reason. Stiles usually jerked off under the covers so that if anyone came in he could pretend to sleep (even though it probably wasn’t that convincing), but lying on top of them completely exposed was weird. He was used to something being on top of him, whether that be his comforter or Derek’s body.

Now he was just lying in his room, all alone except for Derek on the other line who wasn’t saying anything. He wanted to speak up and ask what was going on, but part of him knew that Derek would talk eventually.

“Tell me about your day.”

That definitely wasn’t what he had been expecting, but it seemed like an easy enough topic to start off with.

“Well I woke up around ten,” Stiles started. “I brushed my teeth and took a shower.”

“Did you touch yourself in the shower?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, figuring it was stupid to lie.

“How?”

“I, y’know. I just jerked off,” he shrugged. “It wasn’t anything special.”

“To me it is,” Derek said. “I love the thought of you touching yourself. Did you think about me? Or did you just fuck your fist because you wanted to get off?”

“Both?” Stiles said despite not being sure. He had been pretty tired and the shower had only just then woken him up. Usually he thought about Derek, but it seemed possible that he had done it as quickly as possible. “I just—I just wanted to come, I wasn’t really thinking about anything.”

“Okay,” Derek said. “What did you do after the shower?”

“I ate breakfast and my dad had placed the package from you on my placemat before going to work,” Stiles said. “Then I called Scott and made plans.”

“Plans to do what?”

“Christmas shopping,” Stiles said. “We’re going in a few hours.”

“Huh.”

That was all he got from the other line before there was more silence. Stiles was starting to wonder where Derek was going with all of this. He was feeling less aroused and more awkward by the second, his dick still soft and uninterested. He could start to jerk it or rub it or something, just to get more in the mood, but he had a feeling that Derek would know.

“Stiles.”

“Uh-huh?”

“I want you to start touching your nipples,” Derek said. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic since they were actually starting now.

He rubbed a nub between two of his fingers, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Derek. Derek with his strong hands and precise fingers, not to mention his mouth and his stubble that always tortured his chest.

His nipples were still as sensitive as ever, little darts of pleasure making their way down to his cock as he started to relax. He brought his free hand up to the other nipple, rubbing it as well as he tried to listen for Derek’s next instructions from the phone he’d placed on his pillow.

“Feel good?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, scraping his fingernails over them and biting his lip at the sharp feeling. “Wish it was you.”

“I know you do,” Derek said. “I’ll be there in a few days though. Right now though I want you to get your cock hard for me. Use the lube, okay?”

Stiles just hummed in agreement, picking up the bottle of lube and opening it. He poured some onto his palm, wrapping it around his cock and giving it a few strokes. Stiles practically sank back into his sheets, happily taking his time jerking off for once. He used to do this in high school all the time since he wasn’t getting laid, but now that he was getting laid it was so much easier to just jerk off quickly and save the good stuff for Derek.

He had been without Derek for a while though and it had been so long since he’d taken his time with it.

“Nice and slow, right?” Derek said. “Try not to thrust too much into it.”

“I’m not,” Stiles said, his voice half a moan. “Feels really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

His hand continued to stroke himself, his cock becoming hard in no time as Derek talked softly to him. It wasn’t harsh and dirty like Derek went for sometimes, it was gentle and easy.

“Are you hard for me, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles mumbled, turning his head toward the phone so that Derek could hear him more clearly.

“All right,” Derek said. “Now take your hand off your cock and put some more lube on your fingers.”

Stiles did as he was told, rubbing the lube between two of his fingers. He knew what was going to happen next and he felt excitement curl inside him.

“Spread your legs for me,” Derek said. “And then I want you to just press your fingers against your hole, okay? Not inside, just against.”

He nodded even though Derek couldn’t see him, reaching down and placing his fingers over his hole. It tried to open up some, so used to something being placed inside of it. Stiles refrained from pushing his fingers in like he wanted to, just rubbing against his hole and making himself moan, louder than he normally would, just for Derek.

“Seriously wish this was you right now,” Stiles said.

“Me too, Stiles,” Derek said. “Fuck, you sound so hot right now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Derek confirmed. “You always sound so good during sex. So fucking soft and perfect, makes me want to fuck you.”

Stiles inhaled a shaky breath, the tips of his finger _just_ pressing into his entrance, but never going fully inside. “Are you…Derek, right now, are you…?”

“Touching myself?” Derek asked. “No, but I want to. I can’t really do it when the front of my office is entirely made out of glass and looking into the main room.”

That made sense. Especially since Cora was Derek’s receptionist and he seriously didn’t want her to walk in on her older brother having phone sex with Stiles.

“Enough about me, let’s focus on you,” Derek said. “Push two fingers inside, Stiles. Don’t do anything else, just push them in.”

Finally Stiles did, his body so relaxed that it opened right up to the intrusion. He pushed them in to the knuckle, resting them inside of himself and practically dying to move them.

“They in?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed. “Fuck, Derek, please tell me I can move.”

“Not yet,” Derek said. “I want you to add another finger, okay?”

Stiles hummed in agreement, pressing a third finger inside of himself and shifting around slightly. He wanted to move more than anything, but Derek hadn’t told him that he could yet. Part of him wanted to disobey and just start fucking himself, but another part wanted to listen to Derek. He loved doing what Derek said, always knowing that by the end of it he would feel more amazing than if he hadn’t.

“Okay, now start moving them in and out,” Derek said. “Don’t touch your prostate though.”

He instantly did as Derek asked, gasping out in relief at the feeling of his fingers moving. Stiles closed his eyes, focusing on getting filled again and again. His fingers avoided his prostate completely though, but his hips tried to move accordingly, as if completely on their own.

“Now, Stiles just hold on,” Derek said, his voice changing into something louder and more normal. “Don’t even think about moving.”

Stiles froze, confusion coming over him and soon being cleared up by Derek talking to someone else.

“Sorry to bother you on your lunch break,” a voice that wasn’t Derek’s said.

“No problem,” Derek said. “What do you need?”

“I just need you to sign off on a few things,” the other guy said. “I’m taking a half day today, my daughter was a piano recital.”

“She’s still playing?” Derek asked. “Last time we talked you said she wanted to take up ballet.”

He was going to kill him. Or maybe not. But he was just lying there now, ridiculously hard with three fingers up his ass while Derek talked to his employee. He wondered briefly if Derek was hard and a smirk came over his face, imagining Derek trying to hide it under his desk.

“Thanks, Derek,” the guy said.

“Sure, enjoy the recital,” Derek said. There were a few more goodbyes before Derek spoke to Stiles again. “Sorry about that.”

“Did he see your hard on?”

Derek laughed at that. “No, he didn’t. Even though I’m going to have fun making my way to the bathroom without anyone seeing so that I can jack off.”

Stiles couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, imagining Derek hiding his crotch with a folder while he waddled to the bathroom. It was kind of a heady feeling as well, knowing that Derek was just as affected by him as he was by Derek.

“Stop laughing, Stiles,” Derek said, his tone going back to what it was before. “Take your fingers out, it’s time I stopped teasing you.”

“Definitely,” Stiles agreed, taking his fingers from himself.

“Slick up the toy with lube,” Derek said. “Then I want you to slowly press it inside until it’s all the way in.”

“Okay.”

He grabbed the dildo that was lying next to him, looking at it briefly before slicking it up like Derek had told him to. It was smaller than Derek in length and thickness, but still a decent size. He pressed the tip against his hole, spreading his legs before slowly pushing it in.

Derek hadn’t fucked him in a while and the stretch was definitely there, making him moan loudly. He spread his legs more, trying to bear down against the cock being pushed inside of him.

“ _Fuck_ , Derek,” Stiles cursed, panting slightly as he continued to push it in.

“Tell me how it feels.”

“It’s—Fuck, it feels weird,” Stiles said. “I’ve never—I’ve never had one before. It’s different from you.”

“Does it make you feel good though?”

“Yeah, it— _oh_ ,” he moaned, his head going back against the pillow. “Uh-huh.”

“I’m glad,” Derek said conversationally. “Wanna know why I picked that one for you?”

“Sure, yeah,” Stiles said, his voice come out in little breaths.

“It’s got a curve to it,” Derek explained. “My cock does the same thing, it curves just right inside of you, doesn’t it? Right against that spot that makes you so loud, makes your legs start to shake.”

That was definitely true. Derek’s cock was perfect for him in size and in shape. It felt so much better than the fake one, but this one still felt good, still made him want to start shaking.

“Start fucking yourself with it, okay?” Derek said. “Any pace you want, just don’t come until I say.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Stiles immediately started to thrust the toy inside of him, feeling it drag against his prostate in the best way. Derek always started off slow when he fucked him, but right now he couldn’t find the patience to do that with himself.

It had been too long and he didn’t want to wait. Derek would let him come eventually and he knew that he could last before he was told to come.

“Just a few more days and I’ll be there,” Derek said from the other line. “Then I’ll be inside of you. Or maybe I’ll even fuck you with that, see for myself how desperate you probably look right now.”

Stiles could only groan in response, agreeing that he probably did look pretty desperate. There was a mirror in his room and he could always check for himself, but that sounded a little too mortifying for him.

“Your greedy little hole probably looks so pretty right now, Stiles,” Derek continued. “Clenching around that fake cock. Maybe I’d fuck you with it still in you, make you take two cocks, make you so full.”

And _that_ imagery just did something to him. His legs started to shake and he thought about being stretched so full and his cock twitched against his stomach, come spilling out. He came with a strangled groan of Derek’s name, his chest heaving and his hand aching from the awkward angle of fucking himself.

Moments afterward he realized what he had done and tried to think of ways to cover it up to Derek. His mind was a bit muddled though and a lot more time passed than he had thought when Derek spoke up.

“Stiles, did you just come?”

Shame and embarrassment made his face flush and his first instinct was to apologize. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I miss you and I—”

“No, no, none of that,” Derek said softly. “It’s okay, Stiles, I’m happy you came. I’m just a little upset that you didn’t wait for me like we talked about.”

“I know,” Stiles said, his eyes squeezing shut. “I’m sorry.”

“No apologizing,” Derek said. “Did it feel good? Did you like coming?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good, and we’ll talk about what I said when you came, okay?”

It took him a second to remember what Derek had been talking about, but when he did a fresh wave of arousal washed over him. He nodded before realizing that Derek couldn’t see him. “Yeah, yeah, that’s good.”

“All right,” Derek said. “You’re meeting Scott soon; you should rest for a bit before getting ready.”

“I will.”

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“I am going to have to punish you for coming so soon, you know that, right?”

Maybe there was something wrong with him for getting turned on at the thought of Derek punishing him. But he knew that Derek wouldn’t hurt him and that it would probably be amazing no matter what it was.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

**OoOoOoO**

“Do you think I should give them a thank you present?” Scott asked as they walked through the main hall of the mall.

“Give who a thank you present?” Stiles asked.

“Kali and Ennis,” Scott said. “They were really great the other night.”

“Oh God, please don’t go into details.”

“We talked, Stiles,” Scott said, rolling his eyes. “And y’know…other stuff.”

Stiles still had no idea whether Scott actually had a threesome and he didn’t have any desire to know the truth. Besides, he got the impression that Scott didn’t want to tell him since sometimes he implied that they did while other times he said that nothing happened.

He had taken their advice and broken up with Kira though which had made Scott mope around for a day or two. Kira was a really great girl, but Scott was just too crazy about Allison. And it wasn’t even Scott being obsessed with Allison like when they had first started dating, it was Scott being so madly in love with her that he couldn’t bear being with anyone else. Honestly, Stiles had to admit that it was kind of cute.

Even though he’d never say that to Scott’s face.

“What would you get them?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know,” Scott shrugged. “Lube?”

“Scotty, they own a sex club I think they’ve got lube covered.”

“Good point.”

Stiles was already almost done with his Christmas shopping. The reason he was almost done was only because he was awful at buying people things and had just opted to give everyone a gift card. Everyone except for Allison since he didn’t think a gift card would do her any good in Paris. Instead he had bought her a painting at the print shop in the mall, remembering the blank walls of her flat whenever they talked on Skype.

Derek was the last person he had to shop for and he was completely lost as to what he should get him. He was so close to giving up and buying another gift card, but he knew that he’d probably disappoint Derek and himself. It felt important to give Derek something well thought out even though he didn’t really know why.

“Maybe I’ll just get them a box of chocolates or something,” Scott said, pointing toward the Godiva store up ahead. “Everyone loves chocolate.”

“Go for it,” Stiles said. “I think I’m going to walk around for a bit.”

“Okay,” Scott said before patting his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll find something for him.”

Scott disappeared into Godiva and Stiles sat down in front of a fountain instead of walking around. Derek was the hardest person to shop for, it was official. But maybe Stiles was awful at shopping. He had known Scott and Melissa his entire life and he got them gift cards every year, not to mention his own father.

But his thing with Derek was still new and ridiculously special and he didn’t want to screw it up with a shitty present. He wanted to call Allison but she was always so busy he didn’t know if she would pick up. There was only one person he could think of to call and he sighed, taking his phone out and going through his contacts before sucking it up and dialing.

“I never thought you’d want to talk to me again.”

Stiles sighed again, picking at a loose strand on the sleeve of his jacket. “You know that’s not true, Lyds.”

Lydia tutted from the other line and Stiles could just picture her in her MIT dorm looking incredibly unimpressed at her phone. They hadn’t talked since graduation which had been weird. Senior year they had both taken full IB classes and had spent a lot of time partnering up. His feelings for her had been over and she had been juggling Jackson and Aiden, but they had been friends.

But then graduation had happened and he had made the mistake of asking her out for a final time and then there was an argument and Lydia calling him “pathetic” and a lot of glaring before he had stormed off.

“I stalked your boyfriend on Facebook the other day,” Lydia said. “I approve. He’s very handsome and successful. I’m tempted to ask you if you pay him for his efforts.”

He rolled his eyes, a grin appearing on his lips regardless because some things never changed.

“I don’t pay him anything,” Stiles said, choosing to leave out how he met Derek. “And you’re single judging by your Facebook.”

“Yeah, it’s actually kind of nice,” she said. “So, what’s the reason for the call? Last time I checked neither of us had time for pleasantries.”

“I kinda need your help on something,” he said. “I remember in high school Jackson never shut up about all the good presents you got him for birthdays and stuff. I don’t know, I’m at the mall doing some Christmas shopping and—”

“You don’t know what to get your man,” she cut in, her voice matter-of-fact.

“Exactly.”

“Well, sex is a good place to start,” she said. “Always give him sex.”

“That’s already a given.”

“Oh, well, congratulations on that,” Lydia said. “As for an actual present, just give him something that makes you think about him. You don’t have to buy him a new laptop or make him a scrapbook for him to be impressed. If you see something like, I don’t know, a necktie. You see this necktie and it’s the perfect shade of whatever color his eyes are—”

“Green,” he supplied.

“—the perfect shade of green,” she continued. “And you know that he doesn’t already own it, then buy it for him. Or if he likes books, buy him your favorite book or pick a book that you think he’ll like. It’s not rocket science, Stiles.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re gonna be a rocket scientist.”

“NASA is growing daily,” she said. “I don’t know why you’re freaking out so much. As corny as it sounds, the thought actually does count. Just don’t give him a trademark Stilinski gift card and you’ll be fine.”

“Definitely no gift cards,” Stiles said. “It’s just that, he’s a lot older than I am and he’s been in relationships before and he’s just so…otherworldly.”

“He’s an older man, not a Time Lord, Stiles.”

He grinned, happy to know that at least one person in the world would still make _Doctor Who_ references with him. Man, he had missed Lydia. Growing up he had been so infatuated with the idea of her instead of her as a person and now that he actually knew her, he couldn’t really see her as anything other than a friend. Even though that might have to do more with him being with Derek.

“He could be a Time Lord,” Stiles said. “Maybe he has a pocket watch somewhere.”

“Highly doubtful, but you better tell me if he is,” Lydia said. “Well I have to go, but you need to call me and tell me what you get so that I can make you return things if you need to. And now that we’re talking again I expect a Stilinski Christmas gift card in the mail, Victoria’s Secret, please.”

“Fine,” he said. “I guess that’s the least I can do for all of your ingenious insight.”

“You’d be lost without me, Stilinski.”

That definitely wasn’t true for every circumstance, but when it came to buying gifts it definitely was. They hung up after saying goodbye and Stiles texted Scott, asking to meet at the food court in an hour to give him enough time.

He walked around the mall, thinking of things that reminded him of Derek. Of course sex was the first thing that he thought of and he instantly shoved that into the back corner of his mind. Having sex on Christmas was fine, but that being the only present he got for the older man wasn’t.

After walking around for a bit, he came to the conclusion to just get Derek a hodgepodge of things that he thought he would like. There was a tea leaf store not too far away along with a bookstore, a cologne store (where he would buy a sample size since cologne was fucking expensive), a men’s clothing store, and even a store called The Art of Shaving. He could definitely find at least something small in each of them.

An hour passed a lot faster than he thought it would, but he managed to make it to the food court (after buying a giant cookie) to meet Scott in the right amount of time. Scott definitely wasn’t a gift card shopper and approached the table Stiles had claimed with his arms bursting with shopping bags.

“Did you buy an entire store?” Stiles asked as soon as Scott sat down.

“No, I just went a lot of places,” Scott shrugged. “I got perfume for my mom, a new fishing hat for your dad since his has holes in it, a few books for Isaac since he loves reading, chocolate for Kali and Ennis, a—”

“Okay, I get it, you bought perfect gifts for everyone,” Stiles said. “What’d you get at Victoria’s Secret?”

The tiny pink bag was trying to hide under a few other of Scott’s bags, but Stiles could make it out. Stiles had gone in there after shopping for Derek to get Lydia’s gift card and he couldn’t understand how some guys could just go in there like it was no big deal.

“Uh, just something for Allison,” Scott said, blushing. “It’s a douche move, isn’t it? I should return it, it was really expensive. Did you know that bras in there are like $50? That’s barely any fabric, why are they so expensive?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said. “And it is kind of a douche move, but if you really think that you and Allison are getting back together…”

He trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. Scott was looking at the bag, a frown eminent on his face. “I guess I’m just being hopeful. It’s not the only thing I got her, I went in there because Mom likes their perfume and I saw all the underwear and I don’t know. I think my dick just controlled me.”

“That does tend to happen,” Stiles said. “Just give her the non-underwear gift first and if she says she wants to get back together, then give her the underwear.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was planning,” Scott nodded. “What did you get Derek?”

Stiles looked at the bags in the chair next to him, actually feeling proud of himself for his purchases. He showed Scott the tea leaves (Derek made the angriest face whenever he was within two feet of coffee and was the biggest tea snob Stiles had ever met, it was kind of adorable); the tie that actually was the perfect shade of green; the sample bottle of cologne that had still been pretty expensive; the special annotated edition of _The Wizard of Oz_ (Derek liked to read and it was Stiles’ favorite book growing up); and a new sketch pad since he figured Derek could never have enough.

He was bagging everything up again when he saw Scott’s grin, looking like he was two seconds from teasing Stiles or two seconds from throwing his arms around him in a huge hug.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“You’ve got it bad.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah you do,” Scott said. “I’m half-expecting you to have bought yourself new underwear for him.”

“Shut up,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “And I have to go anyway, I’m supposed to have dinner with my dad at the station.”

“Okay, fine,” Scott said. “But you do know that you’re probably like a day away from being in love with him, right?”

And of course Stiles already knew that.

**OoOoOoO**

“Stiles, what the hell is this?” his dad asked after taking a bite from his burger.

“A veggie burger,” Stiles said. “Because being healthy is good and we’ve been having this conversation since I was 15.”

“And I have it every day with Tara,” his dad said, placing the burger back down and frowning at it. “Did you seriously have to tell her to check all of my meals?”

“Of course I did,” Stiles said, taking a bite of his beef burger and ignoring his dad’s envious look. “How’s work?”

“Fine,” his dad said. “I’ve been doing a lot of paperwork lately, but it’s better than living in a town with a high crime rate.”

That was definitely true. Beacon Hills had a ridiculously low crime rate, the highest profile crime being a robbery at a gas station almost a year ago. Stiles was proud of his dad being the Sheriff, but he was also happy that it was in such a safe place so that he wouldn’t constantly be in danger.

“Did you get your grades for the semester?”

“Yeah, they came in this afternoon,” Stiles said, taking his phone out and bringing his grades up on his phone.

He handed the phone to his dad watching as a large smile spread across his face. “All As, I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he said, taking the phone back. “I think I might start getting involved next semester too. Maybe a club or something, I’m not sure what though.”

“That’s a great idea,” his dad said. “It’s good to be a part of the community. Just don’t let your grades slip.”

“I won’t.”

They had a few minutes of companionable silence as they ate. Stiles looked around the office, seeing that it hadn’t changed at all since he had last seen been in it. It never really changed, it was like this weird constant that always stayed the same.

“Have you thought of a major yet?”

“Not yet,” Stiles said. “I have the end of sophomore year to declare one, so I’m just trying to get my Gen Eds out of the way.”

“That’s good,” his dad nodded. “How’s Derek?”

“He’s good,” he said. “He’s staying with the Argents over break, so I’ll be able to see him soon.”

“You should invite him over for dinner one night,” his dad said. “And I am happy for you, Stiles. It’s good that you have someone, I just get worried because he’s so much older than you are.”

“I know, Dad,” Stiles said. After hearing it a thousand times it was kind of starting to get old. “I’ll be sure to invite him over for dinner.”

After talking for a bit longer, it was time for Stiles to leave. He gave his dad a hug goodbye before heading out of his office and back to the lobby. He was expecting Tara to be at the front desk but instead it was a male officer Stiles had only seen once or twice. Stiles was pretty sure his name was Parrish and he had started working there in Stiles’ junior year.

“Goodnight, Stiles,” Parrish said, waving at him.

“Yeah, good—fuck.”

He didn’t know what to say and that was really saying something because Stiles felt like he could always think of something to say. But there he was looking at Deputy Parrish – Deputy _Kyle_ Parrish – who was grinning at him with his weird little…grinning face. Yeah, Stiles really was at a loss for words.

“I’m kind of disappointed you didn’t call me,” Kyle said. “And don’t worry, I’m not going to tell your dad.”

“Wait, you…” Stiles started before trying again. “Call you?”

“I gave your Dom my number after your scene,” Kyle shrugged.

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did,” Parrish said. “He said he would give it to you, but I guess not.”

So, he hadn’t been imagining Kyle giving something to Derek. But why would Derek lie to him? Stiles would have turned Kyle down, he wasn’t interested in him.

“Whether you got my number or not, I still have an offer for you,” Kyle said. “Stiles I’ve always been attracted to you, but I never made a move because you were underage. But now you’re not and seeing you at that club, hearing you during sex, it’s like fate or something. If your Dom isn’t satisfying you—”

“He is,” Stiles cut in, backing toward the door. “And I’d really like it if you didn’t bring this up with me again.”

He left before Parrish could say anything else, this weird feeling twisting in his stomach. He didn’t want to be with Parrish, but the thought that someone found him attractive was kind of nice. But this was all overshadowed by all the questions he had for Derek. And really all he ever had for Derek were questions.

“Hey you,” Derek said when he picked up the phone. “How was your day?”

“Fine up till now,” Stiles said. “You know that Kyle guy who listened to us at the club?”

“Yeah, what about him?”

“He’s one of my dad’s deputies.”

There was a beat of silence from Derek. “Wow. Well, that sounds awkward.”

“Yeah, it is,” Stiles said. “And he said that he gave you his number to give to me.”

Another brief pause. “He did.”

“Why’d you lie?”

There was another pause and Stiles got that Derek was trying to get his thoughts together but it was started to get annoying. He knew why Derek did it, he just wanted an explanation from the man himself. Parrish was probably a bad Dom or giving someone their number after having a scene with someone else was bad etiquette.

“I didn’t want you saying yes to him.”

Or Derek wasn’t as secure as Stiles thought he was.

“What?” he asked. “You thought I would leave you for him?”

“Maybe,” Derek said. “Stiles, you’re so young.”

“I know,” Stiles said. “What the hell does that have to do with anything though?”

“You’re in college,” Derek said like it was the only answer he needed to give. “You’re probably going to date a lot of people.”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Stiles said. “Maybe I just want to date you. There’s nothing wrong with people dating around, but that’s not really for me. Besides, Derek, I _really_ like you. I just spent the entire day stress Christmas shopping to get you presents. If you had given me his number I would have called him just to say ‘thanks, but no thanks’.”

“You _really_ like me, huh?” Derek asked and Stiles could hear the stupid cocky grin.

“Oh my God, that is not all you just got out of that.”

“It’s not, but you _really_ like me.”

“Shut up.”

“Here I was thinking it was just the orgasms.”

“Okay, stop talking,” Stiles said. “I’m trying to be pissed at you for lying to me. Do you know what that just did for my self-esteem? He wants to fuck me, Derek.”

“I want to fuck you.”

“Yeah, well it’s different, he’s not my boyfriend.”

Stiles could practically hear Derek smiling from the other line and he glared at his phone. Sure he was mad, but he was kind of happy too. If Derek was a little bit insecure then that definitely put them closer to being on the same level, at least in a small way.


	9. Chapter 9

“I can’t believe you’re not going to be here.”

“It’s probably for the best,” Allison said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’d be so awkward around Scott and I don’t want to make things weird for Laura and my dad.”

“But it’s _Christmas_ ,” Stiles protested. “You need to be here.”

The grainy picture on his laptop was still capable of showing Allison’s sad smile, her lips pressed together. Scott had been crushed when they found out that she was canceling plans to come to Beacon Hills for the holidays. He had been planning on giving her her Christmas present and then confessing how much she meant to him. They had been texting a lot recently, but Scott had told Stiles that he couldn’t talk to her on the phone out of fear of just telling her everything.

“I come back in June for good,” Allison said.

“Six months from now,” Stiles said, frowning.

It was Christmas morning and his dad hadn’t let him open a single present. Usually they opened them when they woke up before having Melissa and Scott over for the entire day. This Christmas was different since Laura Hale had graciously invited both the Stilinskis and the McCalls over to the Argent house for a big Christmas.

“It’s not that bad, besides we get to open presents now,” she said, holding up the package he had sent her.

Even before hearing that she was going to be in town for Christmas, Stiles had sent it and it had miraculously arrived yesterday afternoon. She had sent him a package as well and it was sitting in front of him on his desk.

“I also have a surprise,” Allison said, smiling to someone off the screen and waving them forward.

There was about two seconds of nothing happening before Lydia poked her face in front of the camera, giving him a little smile before sitting down next to Allison.

“Stiles,” she said, holding up the card he’d sent her in the mail. “There’s a present from me in the box too.”

“When’d you get to France?” Stiles asked, grabbing a pair of scissors and opening up the cardboard box. Inside were two neatly wrapped presents, one from Allison and one from Lydia.

“About a day before you called me about Christmas shopping for you man,” she shrugged.

“And you couldn’t have told me?”

“I didn’t think you needed to know.”

“Okay, enough of that,” Allison said, holding up a perfectly wrapped box and placing it in front of her. “Present opening time, okay? Especially since your dad is going to be pissed at you if you take too long to get ready.”

“Very true,” Stiles said. They were supposed to be at the Argents’ house in 30 minutes and Stiles was still in his pajamas (even though he had taken a shower already and that was more progress than he usually made). “So, how are we gonna do this?”

“Well, ladies first of course,” Lydia said. “Allison can open up what I got, then I’ll open up the card from you, and then you can open… the present from Allison. Yeah, let’s do that one first.”

There was something in Lydia’s tone that made Stiles feel slightly terrified, but that was probably just because Lydia terrified him. He nodded in agreement though and watched as Allison ripped open the present from Lydia. It was a pair of shoes and Stiles didn’t really know what to do about that other than give a thumbs up as Allison asked how Lydia possibly could have gotten them since they had been sold out everywhere.

Next Lydia opened up the card from him, rolling her eyes at the dancing penguins on the front, but grinning at the Victoria’s Secret gift card that fell out. Then it was Stiles’ turn to open up Allison’s present. He unwrapped the box before opening it and peering inside.

He felt his jaw drop open and he looked at her before looking back into the box. “How the fuck did you get this? I mean, I know how, but it’s always so expensive and – please tell me you didn’t spend 200 bucks on this.”

“I know a guy,” she said, shrugging. “It is the one you lost, right? Because I couldn’t remember if you said you lost VII or VIII.”

“Nope, I still have VIII,” Stiles said, still gazing at the original PS Final Fantasy VII (not even a greatest hits; Allison Argent was an angel). “It’s brand new?”

“Yep, never been opened.”

“I love you, you know that, right?” he said. “Because I really fucking do.”

“I know, but it’s nice to hear it.”

There were a few seconds of Stiles looking lovingly at Allison before Lydia shoved another present at Allison. It was the painting Stiles had gotten her and for some reason he almost didn’t want her to open it because it paled in comparison to what she had gotten him. In typical Allison fashion she opened it and loved it though, going straight to an empty spot on her wall and asking for Stiles and Lydia’s opinions on where to put it.

Lydia opened her gift from Allison next which was a box of little knick knacks that had to have a special meaning judging my Lydia’s shocked face and the three minute hug she gave Allison. Sometimes Stiles forgot that Allison moving all the way to France wasn’t just hard on him and Scott. Lydia was closer to her than he’d probably ever be since they were practically sisters.

“Okay, Stilinski,” Lydia said. “I put a lot of thought into this, so you better use it.”

“Whatever you say,” Stiles said, opening his final present. The inside was filled with brightly colored tissue paper and he tossed it all aside before seeing… “What the fuck.”

Apparently this was Lydia and Allison’s cue to start laughing uncontrollably. He glared at the laptop screen, slowly taking out the pair of… feminine underwear Lydia had placed inside the box.

“I thought Derek would like it,” Lydia said.

“Gee, thanks,” Stiles said. “How did you even know what size to get?”

“I have my ways.”

Of course she did. Stiles didn’t even know what else to say. Lydia had given him _panties_ for fuck’s sake. Lacey red panties.

“Stiles, we’re leaving soon!” his dad yelled from downstairs, making Stiles startle and drop the panties into his lap.

“Okay!” he shouted back, looking to Allison and Lydia who were still giggling. “I’ll talk to you two later.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles,” Allison said as Lydia gave him an exaggerated wink.

He said his own goodbyes before ending the Skype call and closing his laptop. Stiles placed the gift boxes on the bed before getting dressed. He was rifling through his underwear drawer when he looked at his bed, a tiny pile of red in the center, almost taunting him.

Stiles went back to finding a clean pair of boxers before he looked again, biting his lip and looking at his watch. Well he had time to try them on at least, no one would ever have to know.

So, Stiles shimmied out of his pajama pants and boxers, picking up the panties from the bed and putting them on before he could think against it. They were definitely weird and it took some… adjusting before he could feel comfortable, but it wasn’t awful. He had been expecting the lace to be scratchy but it actually felt kind of nice. Slowly, he turned to look at the mirror in his room, grateful that he was still wearing his t-shirt.

They looked weird on him and he definitely looked as flushed and embarrassed as he felt. But his ass kind of looked awesome and Derek would probably like it. Red was a pretty festive color too.

He could formulate about a thousand reasons as to why wearing these all day was a bad idea, but they were all overridden by the face he’d imagine Derek would make when he saw him in them. So, he grabbed a pair of khakis and a button-down shirt (his dad insisted that he dressed up this Christmas) before getting dressed.

**OoOoOoO**

His dad parked in the driveway of the Argent house, already seeing Cora and Laura sitting on the front porch and talking. Laura looked gorgeous in an extremely short (and yet strangely modest) green dress while Cora was in jeans and a red t-shirt. When they got out of the car, Laura perked up, making her way down the front porch and to Stiles.

“It’s so good to see you again,” she said, flinging her arms around him.

“You too,” Stiles said, hugging her back. “How’s life been in Beacon Hills?”

“It’s been okay,” she shrugged. “I’m not really used to the whole small town thing.”

“You get used to it,” his dad said, outstretching a hand to Laura. “I’m John Stilinski.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Laura Hale,” she said, shaking his hand. “I’m Derek and Cora’s older sister and Chris’ fiancée.”

The two quickly went into a babble of small talk as they all headed up the front porch steps. Cora followed them in, tapping away on her phone with a smile on her face.

“Who are you texting?” Stiles asked. “Isaac?”

“None of your business and no,” she said. “Why would I be texting my ex-boyfriend who currently has a new boyfriend?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “You look kinda happy though. Y’know, while texting the person who’s none of my business.”

“Whatever,” she said, rolling her eyes and blushing at the same time.

It was weird being in the Argent kitchen without Allison there with them. He could remember sitting at the table and working on English projects or studying for math finals. Mrs. Argent had been alive for a few months after they moved back to Beacon Hills and while she scared the shit out of him, she was always willing to help out with schoolwork or make some snacks.

Now there was a soon to be new Mrs. Argent in the kitchen, Laura cozying up next to Chris Argent who was talking to, great, Mr. McCall. He thought that Thanksgiving would be the last he saw of him for a while, but here he was again.

Melissa, Scott, and Derek were at the kitchen counter, all huddled around something that he couldn’t make out. While his dad and Cora sat down at the table, Stiles made his way over to the small group at the counter.

“Merry Christmas,” he greeted, standing next to Scott who was poking at a giant brown blob in a bowl. “What the fuck is that?”

“Language, Stiles,” Melissa said. “And it’s cranberry sauce.”

“Doesn’t look like cranberry sauce.”

“Laura made it,” Scott said. “We don’t want to hurt her feelings.”

“Does not hurting her feelings include eating that?” Stiles asked. “Because I don’t want to die on Christmas.”

“Just tell her you don’t like cranberries,” Derek said, walking around Melissa and Scott before taking his elbow and dragging him out of the room.

Stiles couldn’t even protest, practically tripping over his feet as he followed Derek into the hall. He was about to ask what was up when he noticed how pissed off Derek looked.

“I’m going to kill him before today is over,” Derek said, running a hand through his hair.

“Kill who?” Stiles asked. “Scott?”

“Chris,” Derek said. “Or Rafael. Fuck, I want to kill both of them.”

“Whoa, okay, just calm down,” Stiles said, placing his hands on Derek’s shoulders. “Killing people on Christmas is a bad idea. What happened?”

Derek didn’t answer him at first, tucking his face into Stiles’ neck and placing his hands on his waist. Stiles leaned into, wrapping his arms around the older man and waiting for him to talk. As weird as it was, he couldn’t help but like moments like this. He loved it when Derek was so open with him and didn’t care that he wasn’t acting like the Mr. Perfect Stiles had first met at La Lune.

“Rafael just pisses me off,” Derek said. “He’s asked five times in the past hour when you were planning on getting here. Not to mention how he looked at you and talked to you at Thanksgiving.”

“Okay, understandable,” Stiles nodded. He still hadn’t told anyone about the whole ass grabbing incident at Thanksgiving and he was determined not to unless it happened again. The guy had been drunk and he knew he wouldn’t have done it sober. Well, probably not. “And Mr. Argent?”

“Whenever he talks to me he sounds like he’s talking to a toddler,” Derek said. “And every time I look at him all I can think about is…It doesn’t matter.”

“What?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek as he pulled back from him. “All you can think about is what?”

“Nothing,” Derek said. “Forget I said anything, I don’t want to ruin your Christmas.”

“You’re not,” Stiles insisted. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing, Stiles, really,” Derek said, placing a hand on his cheek. “But what _is_ something is how much I’ve missed you.”

Stiles really didn’t want to give up without a fight so quickly, but with Derek pressing against him and kissing him it was a little difficult not sinking into it and slowly forgetting about everything else. He wound an arm around Derek’s neck, opening his mouth up against the older man’s and letting his tongue push into his mouth. It had been a while since they’d seen each other and he had missed him like crazy. He had no idea how Scott managed to stay away from Allison for so long.

“Are you staying in town all break?” Stiles asked as Derek’s mouth made its way down his neck.

“No, just for today and tomorrow,” Derek said. “I can’t handle being around Chris for too long. I already got a hotel room in town.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, which I see as a good thing because I’ll be able to have some private time with you.”

And that definitely was a good thing. Stiles nodded along in agreement before having Derek’s mouth on his again. There were a few long moments of just their mouths moving together and hands creeping up under shirts before someone knocked on the wall.

Stiles practically pushed Derek off of him, turning his head to see Cora looking at both of them disdainfully. “Lunch is ready.”

She left then, not even giving them another grossed out look. Stiles was feeling more than a little embarrassed, but Derek was laughing. _Laughing._

“What’s so funny?” Stiles asked, nudging Derek on the arm.

“I haven’t been caught making out with someone since high school,” Derek said. “And I think Cora was the one to walk in on it last time too.”

“Did that happen a lot?”

“Not really,” Derek shrugged. “It was mostly Laura purposefully doing it to embarrass me.”

“Never your parents?”

“No, never them.”

There was a heavy silence then and Stiles felt a twinge in his stomach. He hadn’t really talked to Derek much about his parents. All he knew was that they had died in a car accident when he was 20 and that was it. It was fair though since Stiles didn’t freely talk about his mom either.

They headed into the dining room, sitting next to each other at the table. The Argents had Christmas lunch instead of dinner and Stiles could definitely see the appeal of eating a ton now and then leftovers at dinnertime. Mr. Argent was sat at the head of the table and Laura was sitting down next to him.

It was kind of weird seeing them together since he knew Mr. Argent when his wife was still alive. Around Mrs. Argent he had always seemed happy in his weird stoic way, but now he was openly smiling. Stiles had only seen Mr. Argent smile like that around Allison, but it was kind of nice to see it around Laura. Derek didn’t seem too impressed by the smiling Chris Argent though, choosing to take turns glaring at him and then McCall.

Stiles brought his focus off of them though and starting to pile food on to his plate. At home they usually did everything buffet style, but the pots and bowls were all placed on the dining room table here. Melissa was scooping some green beans on her plate as she turned to Laura.

“So, when is the wedding?” she asked.

“April 26th,” Laura said. “Cora’s going to be my Maid of Honor.”

“Just as long as you don’t make me wear pink,” Cora said.

“No promises there.”

Cora rolled her eyes at her sister. Stiles could get that Laura was joking, but he got the feeling that Cora would wear pink for Laura if she really wanted her to.

“Well, April is really soon,” Melissa said. “I feel like you two just got engaged.”

“I feel like they just started dating,” Derek said, stabbing violently at a slice of ham.

“Seriously?” Laura asked. “You’re really going to do this on Christmas?”

“Do what?” Derek said as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

The McCall/Stilinski side of the table instantly started to shovel food into their mouths, probably not wanting to get caught up in the family drama. Stiles chose to (probably foolishly) listen in on the Hale/Argent conversation though. Derek had a point, Laura and Mr. Argent had only been together since early August.

“Throw your little tantrum like a toddler,” Laura said. “It’s Christmas.”

“I know,” Derek nodded. “I just don’t get why you’re rushing everything.”

“Derek, I’m 31, I can rush if I want to rush,” she said. “And I know you wouldn’t have a problem if I wasn’t marrying…You know what, I don’t want to deal with this shit today.”

“No, finish what you were going to say,” Derek encouraged. “If you weren’t marrying what?”

Laura looked at Derek like she was about to lunge across the table and strangle him (and Stiles wouldn’t be surprised if she actually did), but then turned to look at Mr. Argent who was quietly contemplating Derek. There was so much more to this than Stiles knew and he wanted to help.

So, he did in the only way he knew how.

“These mashed potatoes are awesome,” he said, stuffing a huge forkful into his mouth. “Who made them?”

“I did,” Cora said, sounding happy for the subject change. “You don’t think I added too much salt?”

“No, they’re great,” Stiles said.

His dad picked up after him by talking about the turkey and then it was a compliment chain around the table. Scott even made a big show of eating a spoonful of Laura’s brown cranberry sauce, gushing about it for a good three minutes before his face turned pale and he downed a glass of water. The tone at the table was a lot calmer after that, everyone having small conversations amongst themselves.

Derek was still tensed up next to him and Stiles placed a hand on his thigh, palm up, in offering. Instead Derek went for the less subtle approach, cupping a hand around his neck and pressing his lips to his temple. Stiles’ eyes shut for about a second or two before Derek was pulling back and turning to Cora.

His dad caught his eyes from across the table, raising his eyebrows before talking with Melissa about something. Scott was being interrogated by McCall and Stiles decided to come to the rescue.

“So, how’s the FBI?” he asked.

“Classified,” McCall said. He seemed nervous and kind of shaky, like Stiles butting into the conversation was the last thing he wanted. “Your dad told me you made all As this semester. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said.

Did he even remember? Did the guy even remember getting drunk and grabbing Stiles’ ass? Or all the times he was drunk at the McCall house when Stiles was a kid and making all those weird glances at him? Did he even care?

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care, choosing to just talk to Scott and exclude his father entirely.

“I talked to Allison this morning,” Stiles said. “Lydia’s with her in France.”

“Really?” Scott asked. “That’s good, she won’t be alone for Christmas. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“Well, we should probably talk in private, because if my mom hears – ”

“If your mom hears what?” Melissa asked.

“Nothing,” Scott said quickly before leaning toward Stiles. “How does she do that?”

“Special Mom Spidey Senses?” Stiles suggested.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Scott nodded.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful with everyone making small talk and eating. Everyone who didn’t cook helped with the dishes and soon they were all moving into the living room to open presents. Stiles and his dad had brought along all the ones under their tree at home and it looked like everyone else had done the same thing.

The Argent Christmas tree was one of the most impressive indoor Christmas trees Stiles had ever seen. It looked as if it had been professionally decorated and Stiles felt a pang of sadness that Allison hadn’t been there with her dad to help out. She’d be back next year though and that would help. Even though he didn’t know if Derek would still be there next year.

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom,” Stiles said. “You guys can start without me.”

“What?” Scott said. “No way, man, we can wait for you to get back.”

“Thanks, Scotty.”

He headed through the hallway to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before sitting on the toilet. Was Derek going to be there next year? If Mr. Argent and Laura made it to then he probably would be, but what if he and Derek didn’t make it? Would it just go back to the Stilinski/McCall Christmas? Would Stiles be dating anyone new? Would Derek?

It felt so stupid to get caught up in everything. He cared about Derek and knew that the older man felt the same way, but he just didn’t know if they were built to last. It was like every time his dad had told him that Derek was so much older than him started playing over and over again in his head. Ten years was a lot. Derek probably wanted to get married and have kids soon and Stiles still hadn’t picked a major yet. Hell, he couldn’t even decide what club he wanted to get involved with at school next semester.

Of course Stiles wanted to be with Derek, but he wasn’t sure how long that would last.

Stiles sighed, flushing the toilet and then washing his hands for appearances. He exited the bathroom, set on heading back to the living room when he saw McCall leaning against the hallway wall.

“Bathroom’s open,” Stiles said as he started to walk past McCall.

“Can we talk?”

_No. Fuck you. No way._

“I just want to apologize,” McCall said. “About Thanksgiving and… everything. I was drunk, always drunk and I’m sober now, almost a month.”

“Congratulations,” Stiles said. “Apology not accepted.” He tried walking away, but McCall grabbed his elbow, tugging him back. Stiles yanked his arm out of his grip, spinning around to face McCall. “Don’t.”

“I’m trying to apolo – ”

“I don’t care,” Stiles said. “I’m happy you’re getting sober, that’s great, but you’re… Just leave me alone or I’ll – ”

“Tell your dad?”

“No, I’ll tell the Sheriff,” Stiles informed. “Now if you excuse me, I have some presents to open because I don’t want Christmas being ruined by you. Bathroom’s all yours.”

McCall looked like he was going to say something else, but Stiles just headed back down the hall. He couldn’t even believe that asshole. It hadn’t even been a month since Thanksgiving and he was already trying to keep Stiles quiet. Stiles could tell what a real apology was and that guy definitely didn’t mean it.

Or he was shitty at apologies. That didn’t matter though and Stiles walked back into the living room, taking a spot on a loveseat next to Derek.

“I’m sorry about lunch,” Derek said as soon as he sat, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Sorry about what?”

“I acted like an ass to Laura and you probably felt uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, buddy, I’m definitely not the one you should be apologizing to,” Stiles said, nodding to Laura who was helping Scott pass out presents.

“I know,” Derek said. “I was using you as a test to see if I sounded sincere. Did I pass?”

“I don’t know. I think your eyebrows could look a bit sadder.”

Derek rolled his eyes (which Stiles learned was a Hale trademark thanks to Cora and Laura) before kissing him. He was more than happy to sink into it a bit before something landed on his lap and he remembered that his dad was about six feet away.

“Merry Christmas,” Scott said. “Stop ruining it by making out.”

“We weren’t making out,” Stiles said.

Scott gave him a disbelieving look before going back to the tree to get more presents. Stiles looked around him, seeing a present on his lap (from Melissa) and a pile of presents at his feet. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state and Scott and Laura were quickly coming to the end of the presents under the tree.

They all started to open presents when everything was passed out, Stiles more than happily ripping open box after box. Becoming a college student apparently made this the Christmas of new clothes and things for his dorm. It was all welcome though and so was the shit ton of candy Laura had shoved into one gift bag. (“I didn’t know what you liked,” she said, shrugging as he looked through packs of Twizzlers and Sour Patch Kids and Hershey’s bars and M&Ms and every other kind of candy in the world.)

His dad had gotten him clothes and a few new video games that had just come out. Scott in typical Scott fashion had gotten a ton of things he needed like a new PS3 controller and a cooling pad for his laptop. (“You keep complaining about the right analog stick sticking and you say your laptop gets overheated a lot.” “How do you have this much money?” “I have my ways.” Stiles didn’t ask anything after that.)

The last present he had to open was from Derek and he watched nervously from the corner of his eye as Derek came to his last present which was from Stiles. He kind of wanted to open what Derek had gotten him in private. Stiles doubted he had gotten him anything sex-related, but he wanted it to be between the two of them for some reason.

“You go first,” Stiles said to Derek.

“You sure?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, go for it.”

Derek shrugged, ripping open the (horribly wrapped) wrapping paper before opening up the cardboard box. He took out each item one by one, his face void of practically all emotions. Stiles felt like he was about to start sweating through his shirt when Derek placed everything back into the box, took Stiles’ face in his hands, and then kissed him.

It definitely wasn’t a kiss Stiles wanted to broadcast to his family and friends, but at the same time he couldn’t find the energy to care. He kissed back, his hands fisting into the fabric of Derek’s shirt and his lips moving against the older man’s. Eventually Derek broke apart, a big grin on his face.

“Thank you,” he said. “It’s all perfect.” He leaned forward again, his mouth going to Stiles’ ear. “You did such a good job.”

Stiles felt himself heat all over at that and just nodded, smiling back. “Thanks, it took me forever to find stuff I thought you’d like.”

“Well you definitely did it,” Derek said, holding up the copy of _The Wizard of Oz_. “This was my dad’s favorite book.”

“It was my mom’s too.”

That got him a kiss on the cheek. It was nice getting to know tidbits of Derek. The older man was definitely open when it came to sex and their relationship, but with his past he was always so guarded. All the little things he learned about Derek always seemed more precious because of that.

Stiles opened his present from Derek next. It was a tiny box and Stiles had made a big show of shaking it and trying to guess what was inside while Derek just laughed at him. He opened it eventually and inside was a folded up piece of paper.

Stiles opened it, seeing Derek’s familiar handwriting. _An empty drawer comes with this._ Under the piece of paper were three keys on a key ring. Derek took them out of the box, holding them up one by one for him. “Front door, backdoor, garage.”

He wasn’t going to be able to close his mouth after this and his heart was more than likely going to burst out of his chest. Derek had given him a drawer and keys and this was really fast, wasn’t it? Like really fucking fast, but he kind of loved it at the same time.

He kind of loved Derek and that was just—yeah, way too soon for that.

“I’m not asking you to move in with me,” Derek said. “But I’d like you to stay over more often. It’s a big house, I want part of it to be yours.”

“That sounds like moving in with you.”

No one was paying attention to them, Derek had literally picked the perfect time for this. Desserts were being passed out and new clothes were being tried on and new presents were getting opened and put together. No one was looking at them on the loveseat in the corner, at Stiles having the biggest adult moment of his not even a year-old adult life.

“It’s not,” Derek said. “It’s just a step. If you don’t want the keys, if it’s too fast – ”

“No,” Stiles said quickly. “I want the keys. I want you, I want…thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Derek said, reaching down on to the floor and picking up a gift bag. “This was in case you didn’t want the keys.”

“You got me a backup gift?” Stiles asked. He pulled tissue paper out of the bag, reaching inside and taking out the present. “Oh. I already own _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, but – wait, were these _signed_ by Tolkien? Are you fucking – How much money do you _have_?”

“A lot,” Derek shrugged. “You like it?”

“Like it?” Stiles repeated. “Are you fucking kidding me? This is—how the hell did—Derek, this is way too much.”

“No it’s not,” Derek said. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

And that seemed to be the end of that despite Stiles having received two major shocks in under ten minutes. He gingerly placed the books and the keys into an empty gift bag, not wanting anything bad to happen to them. Even though he wasn’t sure what bad things could happen in the Argent house on Christmas.

**OoOoOoO**

It was dark out when Christmas was officially called over. The McCalls had already left and Stiles, his dad, and Derek were slowly making their way out.

“Thanks for having us, Chris,” Stiles’ dad said, shaking Mr. Argent’s hand.

“Of course,” Mr. Argent said. “Merry Christmas.”

Cora and Derek were saying their goodbyes since Cora was spending the night at the house. This left Laura to wrap her arms around Stiles, rocking them back and forth as she clung to him.

“Thank you for taking care of my brother,” she said.

“He takes care of me more than I take care of him.”

“Yeah, he needs that,” Laura said. “Sometimes I feel like he needs to know that he won’t end up breaking everything he touches.”

He didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t respond, hugging Laura once more before moving on to say goodbye to Cora.

“See you at school,” she said, hands shoved into her pockets.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Cora was the most difficult person to talk to and he felt like that would never change. When they had first met she hadn’t been this silent, but maybe that was because they didn’t know each other so there had been more to talk about.

“Merry Christmas,” he offered.

“You too.”

Derek avoided saying good bye to Mr. Argent completely and soon the three of them were heading out the door. His dad headed toward the cruiser while Derek went to the Camaro and Stiles just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

“You’re 18 now, Stiles,” his dad said, sensing his confliction. “I’m going home to fall asleep anyway, you can go with Derek.”

Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He helped load his gifts into the back of the cruiser before hugging him goodnight and wishing him a merry Christmas. He’d get Derek to drive him back home tomorrow morning so that he could spend the day with his dad.

“Why do you hate Mr. Argent?” Stiles asked once he was inside the Camaro.

“It’s complicated,” Derek said.

Of course it was. Shit like this was always complicated and everything inside of Stiles was telling him to press it and ask questions, but he refrained. It was Christmas and Derek had been in a weird mood all day, he didn’t want to push it.

But he was definitely getting to the bottom of it if it was the last thing he ever did.

Right now though they were heading back to Derek’s hotel room and he could totally get behind that idea. Because it had been a while and…shit. Stiles shifted on his seat, biting down on his lip when he actually noticed the fabric of his underwear against his skin. He hadn’t even noticed it all day, too caught up in the holiday. And they were pretty comfortable when he got used to them and it wasn’t like he noticed his underwear when he was wearing boxers.

Now that Derek was next to him and sex would be happening soon, it was like he couldn’t not notice them. He kept shifting in his seat, trying to find the most comfortable position possible. There wasn’t one though and once they got to a red light, Derek placed a hand on his knee.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Stiles nodded.

He didn’t know if he could do this. What if Derek wasn’t into it? What if Derek just looked at him and laughed once he took his pants off? Except Derek would never do that because he was so open when it came to stuff like this.

“Are you nervous about what we talked about on the phone?” Derek asked.

“Uh, and what did we talk about?”

“Your punishment.”

Oh fuck. He hadn’t even been thinking about that. Wearing these freaking underwear was punishment enough, especially since they were now finding a way to tighten and no, that wasn’t the underwear’s fault.

Stiles had no idea how he was going to make it to the hotel, but he did the best he could to stay still. “Punishment, right. Yeah, I’m really nervous.”

“Stiles, it’s not going to be bad,” Derek said. “You can safe word anytime and I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I promise.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said. “That makes me feel better.”

And it really did, but he still couldn’t stop the need to squirm. Why hadn’t he shoved a pair of boxers into his pocket or something? Or in the cruiser when his dad wasn’t looking so that he could have “forgotten” something and gone back out to get them?

He blamed Lydia. It seemed like the logical thing to do.

After what felt like forever, they arrived at the hotel. Stiles practically leaped out of the Camaro, hoping things would be better while standing but finding that they weren’t. So, he followed Derek into the hotel and up the elevator to Derek’s room.

It wasn’t anything special, just a standard room with a king-sized bed. Beacon Hills wasn’t the fanciest place in the world, so Stiles wasn’t exactly surprised. He stood awkwardly by the bed as Derek put up his phone, keys, and wallet.

“Take off your clothes for me,” Derek said as he started to unbutton his own shirt.

“Uh, right,” Stiles nodded.

For some reason he thought he would have time to prepare himself, but apparently not. He took off his own shirt and then his undershirt before looking at his pants. Slowly, Stiles took off his belt and then shoes and socks and it got to the point where he was gingerly taking off his watch when Derek finally caught on.

“Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he said, emptying his pockets onto the dresser. “I’m just undressing like you asked.”

“Very slowly.”

“Maybe I’m trying to tease you.”

“It took you two minutes to take your belt off.”

“That’s ridicu – wait, you seriously timed it?”

Derek rolled his eyes, making his way toward Stiles until the backs of his legs were pressed against the bed. “I guess I’ll just have to do it for you.”

“Guess so,” Stiles said, looking down as Derek unfastened his pants.

All he had to do was say his safe word and Derek would stop. He could explain that he wasn’t feeling it tonight or that he had a headache or something. It wasn’t like he didn’t have any outs to this. But his feeling to run away was overtaken by his feeling to see Derek’s face. Would he be weirded out or turned on? Hopefully, the latter.

Derek pushed down his khakis while looking at his face, the pants coming down to Stiles’ thighs before he shoved them off his legs. Oh fuck, okay he was doing this. The cool air of the hotel room felt so strange against the lace and he felt himself harden slightly just from the anticipation. Stiles let out a little moan as his cock pressed against the fabric, soft and yet slightly scratchy all at the same time.

A hand came up to cup his throat before he saw Derek finally look down, his eyebrows looking like they were going to disappear into his hairline. “ _Fuck_ , Stiles.”

Well, that _sounded_ like a good response.

“Merry Christmas?” Stiles said uncertainly, his hands coming up to Derek’s arms.

“Yeah,” Derek said, nodding and seemingly at a loss for words.

He kissed Stiles then, in a way that he never would in front of other people. It was immediately open-mouthed and Derek’s tongue didn’t waste any time sliding against his. A sudden wave of relief washed over him as Stiles returned the kiss, his arms coming up to Derek’s back. Derek’s hands moved down to his hips, thumbs brushing over the lace of the panties and making Stiles squirm.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Derek said against his mouth before going back into another kiss.

They fell back against the bed, still kissing as Derek worked on getting his own pants and underwear off. Soon they were both naked (except for the tiny scrap of lace still on Stiles) and it was impossible for Stiles not to press up against Derek, groaning as his cock received friction through the fabric.

“None of that,” Derek said, pushing Stiles’ hips down against the mattress. “Tell me about these first, where’d you get them?”

“Christmas present from Lydia,” Stiles said. “I think she was joking.”

“Well I’m happy you didn’t take it as a joke,” Derek said. “They uncomfortable?”

“Kind of,” Stiles shrugged. “But only if I think about them, I mean, I got used to them today.”

Apparently the thought of Stiles not even noticing he was wearing them did something to Derek. The older man grabbed his face in his hands, kissing him again before he could even think.

“So,” Stiles said, moving his mouth from Derek’s. “Since you like them so much and since I did this on my own, maybe we could move my punishment to another day. It is Christmas, after all.”

Derek chuckled at that before nodding. “Of course we can, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not going to fuck you with these around your thighs.”

A heavy hand came down on Stiles’ crotch, rubbing him through the thin lace. His owns hands clutched at Derek’s back, arching up into the feeling of the older man touching him. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of this, of Derek touching him and making him feel so wanted. Even when he was wearing something extremely embarrassing, Derek didn’t do anything to make him feel uncomfortable about it.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Derek said against his skin as he kissed Stiles’ neck. “My beautiful boy.”

Stiles nodded in agreement, the compliments warming him up along with Derek’s skin against his own. Judging from Derek’s pace they were taking it slow tonight and Stiles couldn’t complain. Having fast and hard sex was always phenomenal, but having Derek take his time with him always made him fall apart even more.

“Can’t stop thinking about it,” Derek said, rubbing his stubble on Stiles’ chest and making him gasp. “About you wearing this all day, acting like everything was normal. How’s it feel against your cock?”

He would have answered, but Derek rutted down, their cocks rocking together. Stiles’ was still trapped inside the lace, the fabric scratching his dick and making a high moan escape from him. Derek seemed content with him not answering, grabbing Stiles’ hips and continuing to rut down on him.

His dick was already hard and leaking pre-come, the front of the panties more than likely already damp. Derek was making a mess of his neck, teeth nipping at the skin and stubble scratching at it. The older man’s pace was getting faster as well and all thoughts of Derek wanting to make this slow left his mind. He was about 30 seconds from coming and they hadn’t even really started.

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s skin, trying to catch his breath enough to warn Derek. “Wait, Der- _Derek_. Fuck, I’m-I’m gonna – ”

“Already?” Derek asked, his voice teasing as he slowed the rolling of his hips. “No, baby, I don’t think so.”

The pace he was going at now was practically torture, just a smooth and slow glide, the lace being dragged up and down against his cock with the movements of Derek’s hips. Stiles tried to buck up into it and get as much friction as possible, but Derek had his hips pinned to the mattress. All he could really do was hold onto Derek and hope that he didn’t come too quickly since Derek would probably double his punishment for next time (or give him two punishments, Stiles was hazy on those details).

Derek took his mouth from Stiles’ neck and brought it down to his nipples instead, apparently choosing to torture him some more. Stiles couldn’t help the wet moan that came out of his mouth as he tilted his head back. Derek’s teeth ran over one of his sensitive nubs, a thumb coming up to circle the other. His panties were noticeably damp now and he felt so tight and aching down there. It was like he was confined and nothing he did would ever give him release.

“So pretty like this,” Derek said as he moved away from his chest. “God, Stiles, you look like mine.”

He probably did too with his red cheeks and mouth and stubble burn and hickies. He felt like Derek’s too, like the older man had claimed him in a way that made everyone else so unacceptable for him. And that was terrifying.

“I am yours,” Stiles said, his voice sounding shaky even to his own ears.

Derek grinned at him, his mouth meeting Stiles’ for a brief kiss before moving down his chest again. He paused at his nipples for a few more moments, before moving on to his stomach. His skin was sensitive there and Stiles squirmed under him, little moans falling from his lips as his legs shook. Derek was so _close_ to where he wanted him.

Of course Derek was in the mood for teasing tonight, because he pressed his mouth to the red lace of the panties before moving down, spreading Stiles' legs. It wasn’t exactly an unfamiliar position to Stiles, but with the underwear in the way he didn’t know how Derek would accomplish it. All thoughts of figuring out Derek’s plan left his mind though when teeth sunk into the flesh of his inner thigh.

It didn’t break skin and it didn’t hurt, it just gave him a nice ache that stretched through his body. Stiles clutched at the pillow behind his head as his back arched, trying to get closer to Derek’s mouth. A hot tongue just soothed over the bite though, going about business like Stiles wasn’t panting and on the edge of begging.

“I know you don’t like this a lot,” Derek said before nipping at another patch of skin. “But it’s been a while since last time and – ”

“It’s good,” Stiles managed to say. He nodded against the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut. Little bits of pain were good and Derek always knew the right time and place to bring them into play.

“Good.”

Finally, a mouth was pressed over his cock through the lace and Stiles almost bucked up violently. Derek had an arm across his stomach though, keeping him down. His legs were practically shaking as Derek licked methodically over the lace, making high-pitched keens and pleas escape from Stiles’ mouth. It was the sweetest torture in the world. He had Derek’s hands and mouth on him, but it was so slow and sluggish. The lace was soon drenched with spit and sweat and pre-come and Stiles didn’t know what else to do other than grip the pillow behind him with both hands.

“Derek,” he breathed out. “Please, I just want – I want you.”

“Want me where?”

The older man chose that moment to really start to mouth at him. It was sloppy and wet and Stiles didn’t think he could hold out long enough for Derek to get inside of him. But it had been so long and Stiles loved the attention his cock was receiving, but he wanted to feel Derek again. He wanted him inside, stretching him open and filling him up.

“In-Inside.”

He expected for Derek to ask for specifics. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek who just looked _wrecked_. He was sweating like Stiles and he looked hungry in a way Stiles hadn’t really seen before. Derek was always so restrained but now he looked like he wanted it just as bad as Stiles did.

“I can definitely do that,” Derek said, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ stomach before getting off the bed. “Give me just a few seconds.”

While Derek searched for lube and a condom, Stiles flipped over onto his stomach, hugging the pillow in front of him. If Derek wanted to fuck him with the panties on then this was the best way to do it. He got a bit caught up though, the friction of the lace and the bedspread against him made him let out a low moan, his hips slowly moving down onto the mattress.

He didn’t know how long he was doing it, bringing himself so close to coming he was about to start humping the comforter under him. The mattress sunk in next to him and a hand stroked down his back.

“You’re so ready to come, aren’t you?” Derek asked. “Look at you, trying to get yourself off. Stiles, you’re not acting like my good boy right now.”

That made him stop, his hips stuttering against the bedspread. That wasn’t what he wanted. He always wanted to show Derek how good he could be for him, to keep proving to him that he was his good boy like he always said.

Derek pulled the panties off his ass, the front still trapping his cock. Before Stiles could even register the lube bottle being opening or the hand spreading him, two slick fingers pressed into him, his hole opening up for Derek.

“So open for me,” Derek said, thrusting the fingers in and out of Stiles’ ass. “You want this so bad, don’t you?”

Stiles’ mouth was pressed against the pillow as he mumbled out his response, his ass moving back against Derek’s fingers.

“What was that?”

“Yes,” Stiles practically choked out, moving his face from the pillow. “Yes, I—Yeah, I, _fuck_ , I want you.”

“Tell me exactly what it is you want.”

“ _I want_ —I want your cock.”

A third finger was pushed inside of him and he groaned against the pillow again, practically shoving himself back on Derek’s fingers.

“You can do better than that,” Derek said, curling his fingers in just the right place. “Be more specific.”

He was going to come. He was going to come. He was _not_ going to make it through this. If it wasn’t for the tightness of the panties on his cock, he probably would have already. Stiles felt weirdly high and sensitive, like anything would set him off.

“Stiles,” Derek continued. “I know how good you can be for me. I love it when you’re good for me, tell me what you want.”

Stiles whined, honest to God _whined_ at that. He wanted to, more than anything, but he just couldn’t find the energy to make words.

“Just tell me, tell me and I’ll give you everything you want.”

That definitely wasn’t an offer Stiles didn’t want to turn down. He took a few breaths, his mind practically reeling as he managed to come up with some words to say. “I just want your – I just want you to fuck me. I want your cock in me, just, fuck, _please_ Der.”

“Good,” Derek praised, his fingers slipping out of him. “That was so good, Stiles. And I’ll give you what you want and you can come when you want to.”

Stiles nodded, panting and still trying to catch his breath. He felt like he was about to lose his mind but when Derek slid into him everything just seemed to still. Instantly, he felt full and stretched and so _right_. Everything about it was perfect and he let out a low moan, meeting back to Derek’s thrusts as best as he could.

“You want to keep these on?” Derek asked, pumping his hips as he cupped Stiles’ crotch that was still clad in red lace.

He wanted to say no, everything inside of him wanted to say no. But at the same time he wanted to say yes, to keep them on and finish with them.

“On,” Stiles managed, his climax coming closer and closer.

His heart was about to beat out of his chest and he felt like he was about to fall over. Derek’s hands on him and his hot breath on his skin and the feeling of his cock in the best ways all made him finally topple over. He choked out a broken sob of sorts, coming finally with every single one of his limbs shaking.

Derek fucked him through it, but slid out just as he started to get too sensitive. Stiles sank into the sheets, feeling damp and sticky but so sated he couldn’t care. He heard the telltale sounds of Derek jerking off on top of him and he looked over his shoulder with hooded eyes.

For all of his stamina, Derek came quickly, cursing loudly as he came into the condom he was wearing. He watched as the older man panted, running a hand through his sweaty hair and making it stand up. Derek grinned down at Stiles, lowering himself to his side next to him.

“Perfect, Stiles,” he said, his hands stroking Stiles’ overheated skin. “So, so perfect, I could never ask for anything more.”

“Yeah?” Stiles mumbled.

His eyelids were getting heavy and he felt like he was about to pass out at any moment. Good thing he was already on a bed.

“Of course,” Derek said. “You should rest now, I’ll take care of you.”

Stiles did as suggested, knowing that Derek was always true to his word.

**OoOoOoO**

He woke up the next morning wearing a pair of Derek’s sweatpants on clean hotel sheets. And Stiles really had no idea how he had managed that. There was a small table by the window and Stiles rolled over on his side, watching Derek who was placing food onto it.

“You went to the complimentary breakfast without me?” Stiles asked.

Derek turned around to face him, smiling softly as he made his way over to the bed. “I didn’t want to wake you. How do you feel?”

“Good,” Stiles nodded. “A lot better after I brush my teeth and eat that waffle you have over there.”

Stiles got a kiss from Derek before he made his way into the bathroom, using one of the tiny hotel toothbrushes to get rid of his morning breath. After taking a leak, he headed back into the room, plopping down into one of the chairs at the table before dragging a waffle and little containers of syrup toward him.

“I think we ruined your Christmas present from Lydia last night.”

“Washing machines are a thing, Derek.”

“Yeah, I don’t think a washing machine could save them,” Derek said. “I’m not opposed to buying you more though.”

“You’re always buying me stuff.”

“That’s because I—because I _care_ about you,” he said, seeming to consciously pick his words.

“I care about you too.”

It was true, even more true than any of the feelings he ever thought he had for Lydia or Danny in high school. Those were just infatuation crushes, just him latching on to the most attractive people he saw and obsessing over them. With Derek it was insane how much he cared about the older man, how much he wanted to have him forever.

“I knew the Argents before Chris and Laura got engaged,” Derek confessed. “I-I dated Kate Argent for over a year and it was—I mean, she wasn’t always…What I’m trying to say – ”

Stiles clamped a hand over Derek’s mouth. “You don’t have to tell me now, but thanks for trying to.”

He went back to his waffle, pouring container after container of syrup on to it and not looking at Derek. Derek’s past felt so big compared to his own and he knew what they had was serious. He would know everything eventually (which was good because he was a ridiculously curious person), but he wanted to know when Derek wasn’t stumbling over his words.

“Thank you,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ temple. “But I’m going to have to ask you to stop drowning your breakfast in maple syrup.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I thought you liked it when I did.”

“Shut up and eat your breakfast,” Stiles said, blushing despite himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to the verisimilitude of something like airport travel in a fanfic, I don't really care if I have a ton of inaccuracies (which I probably do), so there's really no need to point anything out. Really. There's no need. Because I'm not going to change anything. It's just fanfic, it's not the end of the world.

“Are you sure you thought this through?”

“Yes.”

There was a short pause.

“Okay, no, but I have to do this.”

“Well, you don’t have to.”

“Stiles, it’s a little too late for me to change my mind.”

And that was a very true statement. Currently Scott and Stiles were in the Paris airport, waiting for their suitcases to show up at the baggage claim. Scott had bought the two tickets a few months in advance and when he had approached Stiles about coming with him, he couldn’t say no.

It was the morning of New Year’s Eve and they were looking over a map of Paris and trying to find Allison’s loft. Stiles had her address after sending her her Christmas present, but that didn’t make navigating a foreign city any easier. Especially since Scott and Stiles had both taken Spanish for their language electives.

“So, she lives here,” Scott said, pointing to a street on the map. “And we’re at the airport.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Basically we just need to get to point B from point A.”

“That’s simple.”

Well in theory it was simple. Neither of them knew what the fuck they were doing and asking for directions probably wouldn’t go over that well. They couldn’t even book a hotel room since it was New Year’s Eve and there weren’t any vacancies. Stiles knew that Allison would let him crash on her couch, but he was less certain that she would let Scott stay if things didn’t go well.

When Scott had approached him about going to Paris three days ago he knew it was insane. But Scott was determined and in love and that was a deadly combination. Stiles hadn’t seen him this out of it since sophomore year when Allison had sat down in English and Scott had offered her his pen. He couldn’t talk Scott out of coming though, so going with him was the next best thing.

Except that he felt kind of guilty taking a plane ticket that had been paid for after years of working at the vet clinic. Scott had insisted though and after talking to his dad (who was so against it that Stiles had to use the “I’m a legal adult” card about five times) and Derek (who just told him to be careful and call him when he landed) he had been packing his bag.

His bag that was currently making its way around the baggage carousel. Stiles grabbed the duffel along with Scott’s since he was still studying over the map.

“Dude, just use the GPS on your phone,” Stiles said, putting his carryon bag into his duffel.

“Isn’t using an American phone really expensive in Europe?” Scott asked.

“Probably,” Stiles said. “But when in Rome.”

“We’re in Paris.”

Stiles opened his mouth to respond before thinking against it, taking his own phone out and typing in Allison’s address. He would pay his dad back for the bill over the summer since he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Or his dad would turn the “legal adult” thing around on him and make him start paying for his own cell phone plan.

“Okay, it’s like an hour walking so we should get a cab,” Stiles said, shouldering his bag.

Scott continued to squint at the map for a few more minutes, holding it upside down before folding it up and shoving it back into his pocket. “I thought it’d be more romantic to walk, but you’re right, a cab works.”

“I’m always right, lover boy.”

“Very funny,” Scott said as they walked through the terminal. “So, uh, you think this is insane, right?”

“Completely,” Stiles said. “You could have just Skyped her.”

“I know, but…” Scott trailed off, trying to find the right words. “She’s _Allison_. After all we’ve been through; she deserves more than a shitty Skype call.”

“So you used all your saved up money to fly to Paris to tell her how much you care.”

“Not all of it,” Scott said. “But, most of it.”

“Huh,” Stiles said. “Well, it’s crazy, but Paris holds the key to your heart, I guess.”

They walked out of the airport, coming to the platform where people were getting into hotel shuttles or cars. Stiles looked up Paris cab companies on his phone as they walked to get out of peoples’ ways.

“Did you steal that from _Anastasia_?” Scott asked.

“Steal what?”

“‘Paris holds the key to your heart’?”

“Maybe.”

He totally had because when Scott and Allison had broken up Stiles had spent equal time hanging out with both of them. Scott had been mostly mopey, wondering what had gone wrong. Allison, on the other hand, had played _Anastasia_ on repeat while frantically packing her bags for France and going over French verb forms. The only reason they had broken up was because Allison needed to get away and long distance was supposed to be shitty. But here he and Scott were in Paris and on their way to see her. He honestly didn’t know what the outcome would be, just that he probably wanted to have something to do while they talked everything out. He’d always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower, so maybe he’d start there.

After calling a cab service (that thankfully had a bilingual operator), they sat on the curb at the airport, people watching and talking about what they were going to spend the next few days doing. Scott had gotten them roundtrip tickets and they were due back in California in three days.

(“I’m going to pay you back, man,” Stiles had said when Scott had handed him the plane tickets.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Stiles had insisted. “I have a full scholarship at school and a really big savings account my dad set up for me. Not to mention all the money I got because my mom – ”

“Don’t worry about it, Stiles. Besides, my dad has frequent flyer miles.”)

“You should call Derek,” Scott said.

“Why?”

“Because you told him you were going to call him when you landed,” Scott shrugged. “And we landed a while ago.”

That was a very good point. Stiles left his bag with Scott before walking a ways away and dialing Derek’s number. It was a little after nine AM in Paris, so Stiles counted that it was midnight for Derek. Unless jetlag had fucked with his math abilities, but he doubted that.

“Bonjour, mon amour.”

“I’m going to assume that was ‘hello’,” Stiles said.

“Close enough,” Derek said. “How’s Paris?”

“Well the airport is really nice,” Stiles shrugged. “We’re waiting for a cab.”

“A cab?” Derek asked. “The metro will get you there faster.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’d get lost if we took the metro,” Stiles said. “What are you doing?”

“I thought I was having dinner with Kali and Ennis, but they decided to invite a guest that they’re a lot more interested in than me,” Derek said. “Midnight dinner is kind of a tradition for us, but apparently they don’t care enough.”

“Aw, poor baby being left out.”

Stiles could imagine Derek rolling his eyes so hard he probably strained himself. He hadn’t seen him since the day after Christmas and granted that had only been a few days ago, but that didn’t stop him from missing him.

“Shut up,” Derek said. “They’ve just never invited anyone to one of these things before. Besides, Boyd and Erica were supposed to be here and they bailed.”

“So you’re stuck with Kali, Ennis, and one-third of their future threesome?”

“More like current threesome.”

“What?” Stiles asked. “They’re doing it right now? They’re having sex like right now?”

“No,” Derek said quickly. “I just get the feeling they’ve done it before. They’re really taken with her.”

“What’s her name?”

“I actually don’t know,” Derek said. “I didn’t exactly get a proper introduction. I think her name starts with an ‘M’ though.”

“Well that narrows it down.”

Stiles didn’t claim to understand how Kali and Ennis’ relationship worked. They were married and crazy about each other and yet they had sex with other people. He wasn’t one to judge and he definitely wasn’t, it just didn’t make sense to him. Stiles couldn’t imagine being okay with sharing Derek with anyone else, even if he was in the room when it happened. It was kind of stupid, but he even got a little jealous thinking about all the people Derek was with before him.

“So what’s your plan for the day?” Derek asked.

“We’re going straight to Allison’s unless Scott wants to make some stops to get flowers or something,” Stiles said. “Then I guess they’ll talk and I’ll do some sightseeing.”

“Ask Allison how to use the metro, it’s a lot easier getting around that way.”

“Yes, dear,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “What about you? Any big holiday plans?”

“Not really,” Derek said. “I’m crashing here for the night and then Kali and Ennis are making me bartend at the club tonight.”

“Bartending on New Year’s Eve, sounds fun.”

“At least I can drink and they can’t fire me,” Derek said. “I might even miss you a little bit.”

“I might miss you a little bit too.” Stiles glanced over to where Scott was standing up, seeing him wave at a cab that had pulled up to the curb. “I’ve got to go, cab’s here.”

“Try to have some fun today.”

“I will,” Stiles said. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

He hung up after they said their goodbyes and Stiles made his way to Scott who was shoving their bags into the trunk.

“How’s Derek?”

“He’s good,” Stiles said, closing the trunk when their bags were secured inside. They got in the cab and Stiles wrote down Allison’s address on a piece of paper before handing it to the driver. He figured that was better than trying to butcher the French language. “So you’re just going to go straight to her place?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “We should at least have a game plan.”

“I just figured we could go to her apartment and she’d let us in.”

Well that would probably happen. Stiles couldn’t imagine Allison turning them away. Despite having been broken up, Stiles knew that Allison and Scott were both crazy for each other. Stiles wouldn’t put it against either of them to get down on one knee and propose as soon as the door opened. That thought definitely made him think of something that could be in Scott’s plan that he didn’t know about.

“Scotty, you’re not going to…propose are you?”

“What?” Scott asked. “No, of course not.”

He was lying. He was so fucking lying. Scott couldn’t lie, it was something that Stiles had learned a long time ago. The guy was so used to telling the truth that whenever he lied it was obvious. Stiles remembered when they were ten and Scott had lost his inhaler and hadn’t wanted to tell his mom. It was ridiculous seeing him make up a story about how a squirrel had taken it from him on the playground at school.

Of course his lying had gotten better over the years, but that didn’t stop Stiles from knowing all his tells. For instance, lots of sweating and avoidance of eye contact.

“You’re not going to propose to Allison.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Scott, don’t do it,” Stiles said. “I know when you’re lying, okay? And you’re not going to propose. I get it, you love her and if I looked up ‘soul mates’ in the dictionary I’d see a photo of you two. But, Scotty, you can’t propose to her.”

“We’re in Paris,” Scott said like it solved everything.

“What does that even mean?” Stiles asked.

“That we’re in the perfect town for a marriage proposal.”

Stiles could remember when Scott had been the voice of reason. He had always been so calm and patient in high school, but whenever Allison was involved he was always kind of crazy. Well, maybe that wasn’t the best way to phrase it. Whenever winning Allison over was involved he was kind of crazy. When the two of them were together, everything was fine, but when Scott was trying to win her heart it always ended badly.

“Just don’t do it today,” Stiles said. “Don’t spring this on her today, give her some time.”

Scott didn’t say anything, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Stiles held his breath, waiting for an answer that was hopefully reasonable.

“Okay,” Scott finally said. “But I might do it tomorrow.”

Not the ideal answer, but Stiles would manage. Maybe after seeing and talking with Allison he wouldn’t be so quick to give her a ring. Maybe. Hopefully. They were only in their freshman year of college, marriage definitely seemed way too soon.

Eventually they made it to what he assumed was Allison’s apartment building. After a confusing exchange with the cab driver and them trying to figure out the money they had gotten from the currency exchange place, Scott and Stiles were standing in front of the building. The building was five stories high and looked like something out of a movie. It was picturesque in every way and Stiles was tempted to take a photo and send it to Derek to ask about the architecture.

“So, do we buzz in or just walk in?” Scott asked.

“No idea,” Stiles said, walking toward the front door. There wasn’t any place to buzz up to the apartments, so he just opened the front door. “I guess we walk in.”

The lobby was just as nice as the outside and Stiles started to appreciate the wealth of the Argents. He knew that Allison wanted to make her own way in life, but he definitely couldn’t fault her for using her family’s money when it suited her.

They made their way to the elevator, Stiles looking around the lobby and trying to understand if this was all too easy. They’d managed to make it into the building without any difficulty and it was starting to make him paranoid. The last thing he wanted was to be tackled by someone and brought to a French prison for trespassing. The elevator doors opened and Scott didn’t seem to have any problems with just walking in, pressing the button for the third floor when they got inside.

“Nervous?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” Scott said. “A lot, actually. I’m just so worried she’ll close the door on me.”

“Allison isn’t going to close the door on you,” Stiles said.

“Well she definitely won’t for you.”

That was true. But if Allison invited Stiles in, but kicked Scott to the curb, Stiles could always be there to open a window in case Scott wanted to have a _Say Anything_ moment.

After arriving on the third floor and locating Allison’s door, Scott finally started to get jittery. He was starting to pace a little bit in front of her door while Stiles positioned his fist to knock.

“What if she’s not home?” Scott asked.

“Then we wait.”

“What if she thinks it’s creepy that I spent all this money to come here?”

“Dude, I think it’s creepy and I’m still here.”

“It is a little romantic though, right?”

“Sure,” Stiles shrugged. “If Derek showed up out of the blue I’d probably swoon.”

There were a few more moments of pacing before Stiles heard voices from the other side of the door. Familiar female voices that were getting closer and closer.

“So, should I knock?” Stiles asked the still pacing Scott.

He was pretty positive that Scott was about to respond when the door opened and there stood Allison and Lydia. Stiles didn’t know what he had been expecting, but this probably wasn’t it. Lydia looked taken aback before stifling a laugh. Allison looked shocked and Stiles swore he could feel Scott shaking next to him.

“Surprise?” Stiles tried, holding his arms out in a hug invitation.

There were a few more beats before he got an armful of Allison. Her arms were wound around his neck and his soon went around her waist, swaying with her and trying to stop the strap of his duffel from falling off his shoulder.

“I missed you,” she said, taking a step back and smiling.

“Missed you too,” he said in return.

“How are you even here?”

“Uh, Scott bought the tickets,” Stiles said, pointing over his shoulder to Scott.

He looked back at his best friend, seeing that he was still shaky but mostly just happy and nervous. Allison had that effect on him, mixing happiness in with whatever else he was feeling.

“Really?” she asked, not sounding creeped out in the slightest. “Wow, Scott, that’s really…Hi.”

“Hey,” Scott said.

Stiles expected the stares and silence, so he moved around Allison, walking to Lydia who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest. It was still the morning and she was in her pajamas with her hair piled on top of her head. After years of seeing her in dresses and makeup, it was more than a little strange seeing her so disheveled.

“So, how’d Derek like the panties?”

That definitely wasn’t the greeting he’d been expecting.

“The what?” Scott asked from behind him.

It was the last thing he wanted to explain and thankfully it would be put on hold since the smoke detector in the apartment started beeping.

“Shit,” Allison said, making her way past Stiles and Lydia and back into the apartment.

Lydia followed quickly after her in equal panic, leaving Stiles and Scott standing awkwardly in the hallway.

“So, should we go—” Stiles started.

“ _Panties_?”

He didn’t justify that with a response, making his way into the apartment and having his eyes water from smoke. In the small kitchen stood Allison and Lydia, both of them frowning over an open oven as they swatted at the air.

“What happened?”

“My muffins burned,” Allison said, holding up a muffin pan with oven mitt-clad hands. The twelve muffins were all charred and Stiles had to wonder how that had actually happened.

“Since when do you bake?” he asked.

“Since now,” she shrugged, opening up the trashcan and dumping the muffins inside. “And usually I’m a lot better than this.”

“She did make this amazing orange chiffon cake last week,” Lydia supplied.

Stiles couldn’t exactly fit Allison into a kitchen. Throughout high school she had been the star of every sports team and had done archery tournaments. She was kind of terrifying and the image of her get upset over burnt baked goods was strange.

“I’ve been trying new hobbies,” Allison said. “And baking’s been a lot of fun.”

“Well if it makes you happy, that’s great,” Scott said.

Allison tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling at Scott and fuck. _Fuck_ , Scott was going to end up proposing. He was actually going to do it and she would say yes. Because they hadn’t seen each other in months and all it took was five minutes and burnt muffins and they were getting flirty again. They were probably going to ask him and Lydia to be the witnesses at the wedding.

“Well, I’m sure you all have a lot to catch up on,” Lydia said. “So, I’m going to take a shower and get ready and then show Stiles around the city.”

With that she was gone, making her way through a door that Stiles assumed was the bathroom. Scott and Allison were still smiling at each other and he took the opportunity to stand between them.

“I could help you remake the muffins if you want,” he offered, trying to block Scott from view.

Allison seemed a bit startled at him just coming in, but she recovered nicely. “Thanks, Stiles.”

“No problem,” he shrugged. “What kind were they?”

“Cinnamon chocolate chip,” she said. “I got the idea after you told me about the pancakes Derek makes you sometimes.”

“Speaking of Derek and pancakes,” Scott said. “Or words that start with ‘pan’, like _pan_ ties for example.”

“It was a joke Christmas gift from Lydia,” Allison said. “I’m sure Stiles didn’t actually wear them.”

After a stretch of silence that lasted for about thirty seconds, Stiles realized that they were both looking at him expectantly. And he was a pretty good liar, but his red face was more than likely throwing him off.

“Uh,” he managed. “So these muffins are probably going to be awesome.”

He expected laughter from Scott but all he got was a hand clamping on his shoulder. “I’m not going to kink shame you.”

“Uh, thanks man.”

“Kali and Ennis told me that shaming someone’s kinks makes you an ultimate douchebag.”

“Who are Kali and Ennis?” Allison asked.

It was Scott’s turn to stand there awkwardly, looking like he was in a war with himself. Stiles was about to come to his rescue too when Scott spoke up. “Just this, uh, married couple that Derek knows. Yeah, I talked to them one time. Just once. We just talked, that was it, nothing else.”

Holy shit, he actually did have the threesome.

Scott was a shitty liar, but for some reason Stiles couldn’t tell if he was lying or not. It was probably because he couldn’t actually imagine Scott having a threesome.

“Well that’s nice,” Allison said, looking rightfully suspicious. She gave Stiles a look that definitely said that she would want to ask him about it later. “So, are you two going to help or not?”

Eventually they managed to make the batter and get the muffins in the oven. Lydia had come out of the shower since then, wearing her pajamas and wrapping her wet hair up in a towel. She got changed and put on makeup in the bathroom before joining them for breakfast.

“I’m trying out the natural hair look,” she said, sitting next to Stiles at the tiny kitchen table. She was brushing her still wet hair and spritzing it with something that smelled like peppermint. “Heat has been ruining my hair lately.”

“I think it looks nice,” Scott said.

He was sitting so close to Allison that their elbows weren’t even “accidentally” brushing, they were practically on top of each other. Stiles wanted to just turn Lydia down and feign jetlag and stay at the apartment. But he was strangely wide awake and Lydia probably had some grand plan since she was willing to leave them alone all day.

They finished breakfast and cleaned up, leaving Scott and Allison to slowly usher them out the apartment door.

“You think they were trying to get rid of us?” Stiles asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Probably,” she said. “They’ve been looking like they were two seconds away from pouncing on each other all day.”

“Yeah, I don’t need that visual,” he said.

He followed her out of the apartment building and back onto the street outside. It was busier now that it was noon and he had to weave through people to be able to follow Lydia.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Sightseeing,” she shrugged.

“That’s specific.”

She shrugged again, seemingly uncaring as she led him through the city.

**OoOoOoO**

When Lydia had said “sightseeing” she should have said “trying to kill him.” He was freezing and tired and his feet hurt and whenever he complained she would tease him like he was an overgrown toddler. It was nighttime by the time they finished all her plans for the day and he was ready to crash on Allison’s couch, fuck welcoming the New Year.

“Actually I’m not heading back to the apartment,” Lydia said. “I’m meeting Jackson at a hotel.”

“Wait, what?” he asked. “Jackson? And you’re ditching me?”

“Yes and yes,” she shrugged. “Jackson goes to school in London and we’re meeting here for New Year’s Eve. Besides, if Scott and Allison can rekindle I thought I could give Jackson a second chance.”

“More like a tenth chance,” Stiles said, recalling all the times they had broken up and gotten back together in high school.

“Stiles,” Lydia said, hands placed on her hips. “I like being friends with you. You’re an okay guy and I need more men in my life who aren’t trying to get in my pants. But stop living in high school. It’s over, it passed. I know you have a habit of not being able to move on after being obsessed with me for ten years even though I never showed any interest in you, but just let this go. I love Jackson, okay? And you love Derek.”

“I don’t love Derek.”

“Please don’t tell me that’s all you got from that.”

“It’s not,” he insisted. “I just don’t get why you’re lecturing me.”

“Because you need to be lectured,” she said. “I’m going to meet Jackson.”

“Okay.”

It all felt so random. He had gotten enough lectures from her in high school about needing to back off. And he got it now, finally. He knew that he never had a chance with Lydia and that moving on in elementary or middle school would have served him well. Now he knew what a real relationship was supposed to feel like and he would probably never have been able to achieve that with Lydia.

They had spent the entire day in some of the most romantic spots on Earth. They had even gotten mistaken for a couple a few times. And a year ago he would have soaked up every single moment, but today it was just… nice. It wasn’t amazing or spectacular or magical, it was spending the day with a friend. And not even a best friend, just a regular friend.

“You know how to get back to the apartment from here?” she asked.

They were standing in front of one of the many metro stops and it was safe to say that he didn’t know how to get back. Part of him didn’t even want to get back since he was scared he would walk in on Scott and Allison going at it.

“It’d be great if you could show me.”

She frowned, looking at her watch. “I’m already running late, but I’m sure he could show you the way if you wanted.”

Lydia was pointing somewhere behind him and he turned around, seeing something that shouldn’t have been possible.

“What the fuck,” he said, looking at Lydia who was currently walking away and waving over her shoulder. Stiles turned back around, imagining that he looked confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Scott told Lydia in advance that you two were coming to Paris and we all worked something out,” Derek said, placing his hands on either side of Stiles’ face. “I was at the airport when you called me. I just now checked into my hotel.”

“How did you get a hotel room and a flight and no, don’t answer that, your endless amount of money already scares me,” Stiles said. “And I can’t believe you followed me here.”

“Is it too cliché to say I’d follow you anywhere?”

“We’re in Paris on New Year’s Eve, I think clichés are okay.”

That got him a kiss which he was more than happy to accept as he wondered how this was actually his life. He didn’t even know how he had gotten here. In high school he would have loved spending the day with Lydia and felt extremely jealous at her going off to meet with Jackson. He never even allowed himself to dream of someone like Derek because he always thought that was out of his reach.

But there he was, making out with his super-hot older boyfriend in Paris on New Year’s Eve. And he was probably going to get laid within the hour and it was going to be ridiculously good sex. Stiles must have been a saint in a past life because it all felt like way too much.

“So,” Derek said once they had parted. “I was thinking I could just take you back to my hotel room.”

“Sounds good,” Stiles said, leaning to kiss Derek again only to have the older man move away.

“And when we get to the hotel room,” Derek continued. “I think it’s time someone had his punishment.”

That definitely made a shift in the mood. Stiles backed away a bit from Derek, fear starting to creep under his skin. He knew it was all irrational, that Derek would still take care of him and make him feel good, but that didn’t stop him from being apprehensive. Stiles liked being good for Derek and the thought of him getting punishment over such a small thing seemed kind of silly.

“But we’re on vacation,” Stiles tried.

It didn’t work though, if anything making Derek’s grin widen. “Stiles, you came without my permission, you postponed your punishment, and now you’re making excuses because we’re in another country. You’re not acting very good right now.”

Jesus fuck. He was not made to survive this. Derek’s voice had lowered and he was doing the thing where his eyes darkened and standing in the middle of the road was not a good place for a hard-on.

“Okay,” Stiles said. “You win. I’ll be punished.”

“You cave easy.”

“I’m aware,” Stiles nodded. “And I’d rather take this off the street…and into the sheets.”

Even he had to admit that was pretty bad and judging by Derek’s face he got that too.

“Well if you’re in a mindset to say something like that, I think it’s definitely time for a punishment,” Derek said, taking his hand in his.

They took a metro train to wherever Derek’s hotel was, the minutes slowly ticking down to midnight. It all felt so weird, knowing that he was so close to it being the New Year, but just not feeling it. Maybe it was because he was stuck on Pacific Time. What was also weird was not feeling tired. The entire day he had been wide awake and not groggy or tired in the slightest. Apparently jetlag didn’t work on him.

Even though he said that now, he’d probably sleep all day tomorrow.

“Nervous?” Derek asked him as they got off the metro.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I thought you’d get that by my clammy hand.”

To emphasize his point he squeezed Derek’s hand in his, half-expecting sweat to drip from their grasp. Being punished didn’t sound that sexy to him. The entire idea of it made him conflicted more than anything. But he trusted Derek, so he was willing to try it.

“Nothing to worry about,” Derek said, bringing his hand up to his mouth. “I’m going to talk over everything with you, okay?”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, actually feeling better.

Derek was staying at some swanky hotel (Stiles wasn’t even surprised at this point) right in the heart of the city. The room itself was pretty small, but expensively decorated. Stiles sat down on the edge of the bed, looking around the room and out the window that looked over the city. It still felt so crazy that he was actually in a different country. The last and only other time he’d left the States was two years ago when he’d gone with his dad to Canada to visit an aunt he hadn’t known existed.

“Are you tired from the plane ride?” Derek asked, shrugging off his coat.

“Not really,” Stiles said, doing the same. “It’s weird, I’m not tired at all.”

“You’ll probably crash tomorrow,” Derek said. “That’s what happens to me when I travel. I’m always fine for the first day and then I’m just tired.”

“You travel a lot?” Stiles asked.

“Not recently,” Derek said. “I used to take a few trips every year though. I always like seeing new things.”

“That’s cool,” Stiles said. “I’ve never really traveled before.”

“Maybe I’ll get the chance to take you to new places someday.”

It was a nice thought and he wanted it to be true. Stiles wasn’t an idiot, he knew that they really cared about each other and he knew that a small part of him was in love with Derek, but it didn’t feel like it was made to last. It was like Stiles was just using borrowed time when it came to Derek and that it’d all be over sooner rather than later.

“I’d like that,” he said, watching as the older man looked around his suitcase for something. “So, are we going to get the show on the road soon or…?”

He trailed off as Derek took a small bag out of his suitcase and dropped it on the bed next to Stiles. Derek kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on his thighs and looking up at him.

“Since this is your first punishment I’m going to go easy on you, all right?” Derek said. “You said before you’d like to try spanking, is that okay for tonight?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, finding that he didn’t even have to think about it.

“Good,” Derek said, grabbing the bag and opening it. “I’d like to spank you in a normal scene when you’re not getting punished, so I want to make this different. I’m going to be wearing these. Is that okay?”

Derek was holding up a pair of leather gloves and that was just… really hot. Stiles felt his body flush all over and he wondered why he was scared of punishment in the first place.

“Completely okay,” Stiles nodded.

That got him a grin as Derek reached into the bag once more, this time pulling out a cock ring. Stiles felt his mouth fall open a bit and his heart’s pace picked up considerably. Okay, Derek’s punishments were extra kinky, he could deal with that.

“This okay too?”

“Yeah.”

“I want to spank you while wearing the gloves with you wearing the cock ring,” Derek said. “And if you’re good, I’ll let you come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Stiles said.

“Safe word whenever you need to.”

“I will.”

Derek stood, grabbing the bag again and taking out a bottle of lube. His expression had switched from calm and understanding to stern in a matter of seconds and Stiles found himself fidgeting on the bed.

“Take off your clothes,” Derek said, pouring lube onto his palm. Stiles nodded, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. Derek was raising an eyebrow at him though. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Um, I don’t think so?”

“Stiles, what do you say when someone gives you an order?”

His mind blanked out for once in his life. It was the strangest feeling because he was so used to following Derek’s orders, but never like this. They never came from someone acting so commanding.

“Uh, yes sir?”

“It shouldn’t be a question.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Better,” Derek said. “Now strip for me.”

He was about to take his shirt off without saying anything again, but managed to give another “yes sir” before pulling it off. Stiles was out of the rest of his clothes in under a minute, waiting for further instruction.

“Spread your legs for me a little bit,” Derek said, cupping Stiles’ hip with his hand. “Good, I’m going to get you hard now.”

Stiles found himself moaning in response, his body seeming to arch up as Derek wrapped a lube slick hand around his cock. He jacked him slowly, his thumb circling at the head or pressing against the underside of it. Sometimes Stiles thought that Derek knew his body better than he did himself.

“How many do you think you deserve?” Derek asked, his thumb pressing into Stiles’ slit.

“I don’t—I don’t know…sir,” Stiles said, trying to think about getting spanked but really just thinking about Derek’s hand on him.

“Come on, you have to have some idea.”

“Uh, _fuck_ , Der—sir,” he groaned, his hands clutching the sheets. “I don’t—Ten? Maybe?”

“Just ten?” Derek asked, his hand coming off of Stiles’ dick. “I was thinking 20.”

Twenty seemed like a lot, but he trusted Derek. He probably trusted the man more than anyone. That was a good thing too because said man was securing the cock ring around his base. It felt weird, like his cock had tightened a bit.

“Is 20 okay?”

“Yeah, yes sir.”

“Good,” Derek said. “Hands and knees.”

He did as he was told, getting into the position. Derek didn’t usually like having him like this, preferring to see his face or to be plastered onto his back. Stiles didn’t care for it either, liking the close body contact a lot better.

“I don’t want you to keep any sound in,” Derek said, his weight on the bed making the mattress sink slightly. “I want you to be loud, so loud that the rooms next to us will hear you. I also want you to count every single time and if you mess up we start from the beginning. Understand?”

His breath was coming out in shaky pants and his cock felt hard and heavy between his legs. He was so fucking hot for this it almost made him feel a bit embarrassed.

“I understand, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Stiles’ eyes closed at the praise, happy to know that he was making his way back into Derek’s good graces. Even though he wasn’t sure he had actually ever really left them.

The first slap came as a surprise, but it wasn’t that bad. It was pretty light and the leather didn’t affect him like he thought it would. Stiles counted out the “one”, feeling relieved that this wasn’t going to be that bad. The second one was a bit harsher and he moaned the number, his ass feeling warm from the contact.

He got through the first six before there was a change. The seventh came down hard and he shifted forward on the comforter, his teeth digging into his lip to stop any noise he’d make.

“Remember to count,” Derek said, his gloved hand squeezing a handful of Stiles’ ass.

“Seven,” Stiles managed, hanging his head as he prepared for the next.

Stiles lurched forward once more, his mouth falling open and a startled gasp escaping from him. Fuck, that had stung, but it still felt so good. He was getting hot and sweat was starting to form, but his erection never wavered. After the ninth slap he squinted at his cock, seeing it angry and red and dripping onto the sheets below him. Derek switched cheeks after the tenth spanking, being even harder with the eleventh.

“ _Sir_ , I – ”

“Keep counting.”

“E-Eleven.”

Heat was crashing through him and he found himself blinking more often than usual. Tears were prickling at his eyes as he blinked, forcing them to fall down his face. Another slap caused a sob from him, the number just barely coherent from his lips.

“I can’t-I can’t,” he said despite not actually meaning it because he definitely could and he wanted to.

“Eight more,” Derek said, his hand coming down once more.

His cock was starting to ache and he knew that if the ring weren’t there he would have come already. Stiles had no idea if that was an embarrassing thought or not but with Derek’s hand spanking him again, he couldn’t bring himself to really care.

“Derek, _please_ ,” Stiles said even though he didn’t know what he was pleading for.

“Count,” Derek ordered.

“Four-Fourteen.”

“Good.”

They were getting lighter and as Stiles shook he managed to say “nineteen” coherently. There was a pause after that and he felt so exposed. His ass was probably red and he was hard and crying and so turned on he didn’t know what to do with himself. The last slap hit him and he had to collect himself before giving the final number.

“Very nice,” Derek said, his now bare hand stroking up and down his back.

Before Stiles could get a word out, Derek’s mouth was on his ass, licking at the hot and sensitive skin. An actual whimper escaped from Stiles’ lips as he gripped the sheets underneath him, his eyes squeezing shut.

It felt so good to be just barely touched there, but at the same time it was too much. It was hot and wet and so sensitive that his toes were curling and his back was arching as if to get away. Derek’s mouth transitioned to his other cheek then, giving it the same treatment as the other.

“Please let me come,” Stiles said, his voice sounding weak to his own ears. “ _Please_ , Derek, I need—I really – ”

“I know,” Derek murmured. “I think I’m going to come first though. You always talk about how I never let myself come.”

Fuck he wanted that. He really wanted that because seeing Derek come was one of the hottest things and he rarely saw it. Stiles turned his head to look over his shoulder but Derek turned him back to looking at the sheets.

“You’re still being punished,” Derek said. “I know how much you like watching and helping, but not today.”

It was torture, on his hands and knees with a hard cock and stinging ass and not being able to see his boyfriend jacking himself off. He was so tempted to just sneak a peek back, but that would probably resort in another punishment. While he didn’t exactly hate what was happening, he did prefer the sex they usually had.

Derek’s stamina was a curse because it seemed like half an hour before there was a groan from behind him and he felt Derek’s come land on his ass. Stiles bit his lip, the feeling pleasurable and painful all at once. He couldn’t dwell on that though because the cock ring was being released from his cock.

“Whenever you want,” Derek said, his hand coming around Stiles’ cock and stroking him.

Stiles didn’t know why Derek bothered himself with telling him he could come when he wanted since he always came within two seconds of Derek telling him that. He couldn’t find it in him to complain though, leaning against the sheets until he was lying stomach down. And then he realized that he was lying in his come and that was pretty fucking gross.

His ass was killing him and Derek hadn’t even touched his hole. Sitting was going to be awful until he healed.

“Come on,” Derek said softly, taking him into his arms and walking toward the bathroom.

“Why do you always feel the need to carry me?” Stiles asked, his voice coming out tired and drained.

“I like taking care of you.”

It was a simple answer, but it made perfect sense. Stiles was sat down on the toilet (wincing slightly) as Derek filled the bathtub. His face was taken between two strong hands as the water ran, Derek’s thumbs wiping away any extra tears.

“You know you’re perfect for me, right?” Derek said, kneeling down in front of him. “You’re the best submissive I’ve ever had.”

“I bet you say that to all your subs.”

“I don’t,” Derek said without a moment’s hesitation. “I care about you so much and you’re always so good for me.”

“I like being good for you.”

“I know you do.”

Derek gave him a small smile before pressing his lips to his forehead. He stopped the water once the tub was half full and led Stiles to it. Once they were situated in the bath with Stiles’ back pressed against Derek’s chest, he finally started to feel jetlag or exhaustion or something take over him. He could feel himself about to start nodding off, his cheek pressed against Derek’s skin.

“Before you fall asleep on me, I need a New Year’s kiss,” Derek chuckled, tilting Stiles’ head up by his chin.

“I can totally do that,” Stiles said, sounding ridiculously sleepy and weirdly drunk.

They kissed, Derek not even opening his mouth up for more before pulling away. Stiles was grateful for that too because he was about two seconds away from passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia had called him the first morning of 2014 to inform him that she was staying with Jackson in London for the rest of her trip. He wasn’t exactly surprised; those two were weirdly destined for each other. Stiles was also relieved that they hadn’t decided to come to Paris to visit Scott and Allison because Jackson would undoubtedly torture him for the entire trip.

After the phone call with Lydia, Stiles and Derek had headed back to Allison’s loft to check in on them. He was wearing Derek’s shirt and holding his hand as they headed to the elevator in the apartment lobby, Stiles feeling overly giddy at such small things.

“So,” he said, pressing the button for the third floor. “Ready to meet your future step niece?”

“Yeah,” Derek shrugged. “Even though it is a little weird that my step niece is older than my boyfriend.”

“Allison’s only a year older than me.”

It was true, Allison having been held back a year in school due to her family moving around a lot. It had never seemed like a big deal though since one year wasn’t anything to worry about. Ten years, on the other hand, was definitely a lot.

“Is it weird for you?” Stiles asked, looking down at their joined hands instead of at Derek. “Me being so much younger than you?”

Derek stiffened a bit next to him, his grip on Stiles’ hand becoming tighter. He relaxed almost instantly though, turning to face Stiles. “It is kind of strange, but I don’t mind. I like being with you and you’re an adult. That’s all that matters.”

Stiles’ shoulders sagged slightly, relief washing over him. He hadn’t even realized he was that nervous about it, but it was nice to get it out in the open. It wasn’t like he didn’t think about it a lot. Derek had his own business and Stiles had only finished one semester of college. His dad’s voice was always in the back of his head though, nagging him about how Derek probably wanted to settle down soon and have kids. He wouldn’t let that get to him, electing to just push it all to the back of his mind.

“What should I be expecting when they open the door?” Derek asked, following Stiles down the hallway to Allison’s apartment.

“I honestly have no idea,” Stiles said. “I’m just hoping that they have all their clothes on.”

There had been way too many times during high school when he had barged into Allison’s or Scott’s room to see them tangled up in each other. Eventually he had learned to knock, but he still had nightmares about walking in on them.

After knocking on the apartment door it took a full minute before it opened, Allison standing there with her hair pulled back and wearing one of Scott’s shirts. Stiles wasn’t surprised at all by this but he was by the ring on her left hand.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he said, walking into the apartment and seeing Scott on the couch, giving him a wide smile. It was sophomore year all over again and Scott was once again under the influence of Allison. “I was gone one day.”

“Well I promised I wouldn’t propose on the first day,” Scott said, standing up. “And I did it this morning.”

“Oh my God, Scotty, you can’t get married.”

“Technically he can.” Stiles turned around, seeing Derek who was currently looking at Allison’s ring. “They’re both legal adults.”

“Thank you for understanding, Derek,” Scott said while Stiles gaped at his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe you’re siding with them,” Stiles said.

“I’m not, I’m just stating a fact,” Derek shrugged.

Stiles seriously did not get him sometimes. He was almost always so calm and rational, but now when two 19 year-olds were threatening to get married he was completely fine with it. Derek actually seemed nonchalant, examining Allison’s ring and introducing himself and talking about how strange it was going to be that his sister was marrying her father. Actually, Derek was talking a lot about Chris and Laura’s wedding, about how it was coming up and how it was such a special day for Laura and okay, Stiles got what he was trying to do. Guilt tripping was something that he had experience with.

“Ally, didn’t you always talk about wanting a spring wedding?” Stiles asked. “And Laura and Mr. Argent are getting married in April. Two weddings so close together, that’ll be expensive.”

“Not to mention all the guests who will want to come for both weddings,” Derek added. “If they’re too far apart then that’s two trips, but too close together and you might as well make it one wedding.”

“You could always push it back till next year or the year after,” Stiles continued. “I mean, maybe just wait until you’ve both graduated.”

“And have jobs that make a steady income,” Derek said.

During all of this Allison and Scott had migrated toward each other, standing side by side. It was kind of funny, seeing them back together again and gaping like they’d been insulted.

“Thanks for the interrogation, guys,” Scott said. “But I’ll think we can make it work.”

“Really?” Derek asked. “Sure, you can legally get married and no one can stop you, but you’re still just kids.”

That stung in a way that Stiles had never experienced before. It was like all the talk of Derek being fine with his age was flushed down the drain and he was left with more insecurities than before. He bit his lip, stopping himself from saying anything else.

“What’s the point of waiting when you’ve already found the one?” Scott asked, wrapping an arm around Allison’s waist.

“Common sense,” Derek said. “And the fact that you two are barely adults.”

Jesus Christ, it was like everything he said was just hurting him more. He leaned back against the wall behind him, folding his arms across his chest and telling himself that Derek was only saying those things to Scott and Allison.

“You know what,” Allison said, stepping between Derek and Scott. “I would love to spend some time with my future uncle. How about I spend the day with Derek?”

She was looking at Stiles when she said it and he quickly mouthed a “thank you” to her. Leave it to Allison Argent to save the day.

Scott and Derek still looked like they were about two seconds from punching each other, but Scott broke first. He sighed, walking toward Allison and kissing her forehead. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course,” she said, squeezing his hand in hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed then and Stiles had to look away, focusing on the city outside of the window. He really fucking couldn’t do this sometimes. It took Scott less than a day to win her back and put a ring on her finger and it took Derek less than a day to make Stiles question everything about their relationship.

“Hey,” Derek said, curling a hand around Stiles’ bicep. “I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, have fun with Allison,” Stiles said, the lump in his throat somehow letting him talk.

He got a quick kiss before Derek gave him a small grin, heading toward the apartment door with Allison leading him into the hall. Once the door was shut he felt himself sigh in relief, his head still spinning with so many thoughts.

“Are you okay?”

It took a moment for Stiles to realize that Scott had said that, not him. He should be the one asking Scott if he was okay after getting lectured by Derek, not the other way around. But there Scott was, concerned as ever as he placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles asked. “You’re the one getting married. That’s kind of scary.”

“Stiles, don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not, you are,” Stiles said. “You’re the one trying to pretend like there’s something wrong with me when you’re throwing your life away.”

“Hey man, I’m just trying –”

“Trying to what?” Stiles asked. “Justify getting married? Because that’s crazy, Scott.”

“Stiles –”

“You and Allison are soul mates, I get it, but you graduated high school less than a year ago and –”

“Stiles,” Scott said with a sense of finality, clamping his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Are you okay?”

No. Of course he wasn’t okay. He didn’t even know what he had been expecting. Derek was clearly against the wedding because of Scott and Allison’s age and Stiles was too, but he didn’t expect for Derek to say it so bluntly. Or to say that they were kids which meant that he probably just saw Stiles as a kid he was fooling around with.

“I’ll feel a lot better if you don’t marry Allison.”

Scott gave a sad smile, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder. “Well, we’re getting married, but Allison did introduce me to this bakery down the road and that might make you feel a little bit better.”

That was true; Stiles did have a weakness when it came to baked goods.

**OoOoOoO**

He had spent the entire day with Scott, going to different tourist traps and eating French cuisine and trying to convince his best friend not to throw his life away. Scott in turn had tried to bring Derek into the conversation and Stiles would deflect with mentioning Allison and the day was wasted on them both not really saying anything. Stiles knew that he should talk to Derek about it or at least talk to someone (like Scott who was so willing to listen) about his worries, but he just couldn’t.

The day ended with him picking up his duffel bag from Allison’s apartment and then heading back to Derek’s hotel room. Derek was the only one there, Allison having already gone back to her apartment and Scott.

“How was your day?” Stiles asked, feeling strangely domestic as he placed his duffel on the floor.

“It was good,” Derek said. “I learned a lot about Allison, I can see why she’s your best friend.”

“One of my best friends,” Stiles corrected. “Scott exists too, despite you two liking each other one second and hating each other the next.”

“I don’t hate Scott,” he said. “I don’t agree with his actions sometimes. That doesn’t mean that I hate him.” Derek walked toward him, cupping his face in his hands and drawing him forward. “Besides, I could never hate someone who means so much to the person I care for.”

“Der –” he tried before getting kissed, his own mouth opening on its own accord against Derek’s.

His body was so used to this and so open to accepting Derek that he didn’t even think twice about it. Derek touching him was the highlight of his day and he should have sunk into it and welcomed it completely, but he couldn’t. All he could think about was Derek saying that he didn’t care about Stiles’ age one second and then contradicting himself the next. The man was so up and down sometimes that Stiles couldn’t keep track of what he actually thought.

And thinking so hard about that was a surprisingly good way to kill a boner.

“Derek, I’m not –” Stiles started, pushing at the other man’s shoulders. “I’m not really in the mood for… this tonight.”

Derek backed off slightly, an eyebrow raising and his mouth quirking up into a grin. “You’re not in the mood? I find that hard to believe.”

“Well believe it,” Stiles said, continuing to push Derek away until he could walk around him. “So, y’know, no consent from me tonight, buddy.”

His next reflex was to pat Derek on the arm and give him a thumbs up for some reason, his body apparently wanting to make an awkward situation more awkward. Derek looked a little stunted for a moment as well, before nodding.

“All right,” Derek said. “Are you comfortable sleeping in the same bed or do you want me to take the couch?”

“Uh,” Stiles said, looking from the bed to the couch. He wanted Derek to sleep in the bed with him, but he’d be tempted to have sex and that wasn’t what he wanted. Well, he always wanted to have sex with Derek, but tonight would be weird. “I can take the couch, it’s fine.”

“No, you take the bed,” Derek insisted. “I want to make sure you get a good night’s sleep.”

“You sure?”

“Completely. You can have the shower first too.”

How the hell was this guy even a real person? This morning he had been scowling at Scott and now he was treating Stiles like his needs were worth more than his own. Having that many different faces could not be healthy and Stiles had to admit he was a little tired of it. He wanted to meet the real Derek more than anything.

Of course that didn’t happen the next day either. Allison had decided to split them up in twos again, this time forcing Scott and Derek to spend the day together while Allison dragged Stiles across the city.

“They’re gonna kill each other,” Stiles said as he and Allison walked.

“I don’t think so,” she said. “You said that they got along back home.”

“Yeah, Thanksgiving and Christmas were both fine,” Stiles said. “But this engagement thing is kind of…”

“Ridiculous?”

“Definitely.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have said it so bluntly because Allison seemed a little hurt, her fingers coming up to rotate the ring around her finger. Stiles had never seen it before, Scott probably wanting to avoid a lecture by not showing him. It was nice though, simple and yet still beautiful. If the plane tickets had cost Scott a lot of money, then he didn’t want to think about how much the ring had cost.

“You know that I love you two,” Stiles said. “And that you two are destined for each other and all that, but don’t you want to wait? Wouldn’t it be nicer having a big wedding when you don’t have to worry about how you’re going to pay for all of it?”

“Yeah,” Allison said. “And the fairytale wedding sounds nice, but I’ve never really been that girl. I’d rather just marry him in a chapel somewhere.”

“Romantic, but not very smart.”

“Basically,” Allison nodded. “But I think it sums us up pretty well.”

She had a point. In high school her parents hadn’t approved of Scott and they had gone through the entirety of sophomore year sneaking out and meeting up at random places. Stiles had even went on a double date with Lydia to an ice skating rink with them, but that ended with Lydia ignoring all of his flirting and texting Jackson.

“Derek seems nice,” Allison said. “Yesterday was a little awkward at first, but when we started to talk it was okay.”

“Did he say anything about me?” he asked.

He glanced over at Allison, seeing her holding back a laugh. Stiles was about to ask what was up when he realized how middle school he had just sounded.

“Do you want me to give him a note asking if he likes you?” she asked.

“Okay, shut up,” he said. “I just… I wanna know what he says about me to other people.”

“Stiles,” Allison said, taking his hand in hers. They stopped walking and she made him face her. “He’s crazy about you. When we talked it was mostly about you.”

“Really?” Stiles asked.

She nodded. “Which makes me worried because you’ve been acting weird all day.”

“No I haven’t.”

“Yes you have,” she said. “I know you and you’re not acting like the Stiles I know.”

Yesterday Stiles had pushed everything aside while Scott had tried to help, but now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do that anymore. It wasn’t like Allison was a better listener than Scott since they were both great, but he had had more time to think about it.

“I didn’t have sex with Derek last night.”

“Okay,” she said slowly. “And that’s because he didn’t want to or…?”

“I didn’t want to,” Stiles said. “Well, I did, but I didn’t. I don’t know, Ally, I just keep thinking about what he said yesterday.”

“He said a lot of things yesterday.”

“He called you and Scott kids.”

That seemed to be all he needed to say because soon Allison was grabbing his hand and leading him to a bench, practically forcing him to sit down. It was freezing outside though and he was tempted to ask if they could move it inside, but she was already sitting down next to him.

“You don’t think he sees you as an adult.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “And, God, I don’t know. Maybe he has some weird fetish for younger guys? Or he’s just using me for sex and he’s going to dump me when I’m too old.”

“Okay now you’re being ridiculous,” Allison said. “After talking to him yesterday I think that he sees you as a young adult that he really cares for.”

It was nice to hear a second opinion, but hearing it from Derek would have been better. He didn’t even know if he could properly put into words what he was feeling either. All he really knew was that he was falling love with a person he didn’t even know that well. And it was scaring the hell out of him.

**OoOoOoO**

He didn’t have sex with Derek again and he knew that he was making Derek worried. It wasn’t even because he was turning down sex either, it was because he was being so standoffish to him. Multiple times Derek had offered to talk with him about it, but he kept turning him down.

Tomorrow would be their last day in Paris before he left on an evening flight for California. School would start on Monday and then hopefully everything would be back to its regular routine. He didn’t know if he wanted to go back to the regular routine though. Stiles wanted something between him and Derek to shift, he just didn’t know what it was yet.

Allison and Scott were spending the day together, leaving Stiles alone with Derek all day. Normally he would have been ecstatic but now he wasn't that excited. They had gone sightseeing and spent the entire day doing things that should have been fun and exciting. Stiles felt like he wasn’t even there though. Derek had undoubtedly noticed as well, but he hadn’t brought it up.

He did know that Scott and Derek hadn’t had a very pleasant outing yesterday. Apparently it was more bickering than anything which made Stiles not look forward to having dinner with them tonight. But here he was, in Allison’s apartment and helping her in the kitchen just to get away from the death glare match going on in the living room.

“They’re gonna kill each other,” Stiles said, getting déjà vu from yesterday.

“No they’re not,” Allison sighed. “How are things with you and Derek?”

“Shitty,” he said. “We spent the entire day doing romantic things and I just wasn’t… happy about it.”

“You still haven’t talked to him about the age thing?”

“No and I don’t want to.”

She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, opening up her crockpot and poking the roast with a thermometer. Spending time in France had turned Allison into something of a cooking expert. It was beyond strange seeing her baking or grilling or sautéing, but it was kind of badass. Stiles was always too afraid to cook because he thought he would get burned whenever he was within a foot of the oven.

“What are you so scared of?” she asked, grabbing a cutting board. “He’s been nothing but open and honest with you.”

“Not 100% honest.”

Allison raised an eyebrow, her mouth opening like she was about to say something, before she clamped it shut.

“Smells good,” Derek said from behind Stiles, wrapping an arm around his stomach and pulling him back to his chest. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Nope, I’m good here,” Allison said, violently hacking off a chunk of roast. “Why don’t you two take a seat at the table? I’ll get Scott to help me plate all of this.”

“You sure?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, just send Scott in.”

Before he could get another word out Stiles was being moved toward the table while Scott was passing them to help Allison. He sat down next to Derek, the older man placing a hand on his neck and turning his head.

“I think we need to talk,” Derek said. “I want to talk. As soon as we get back to the hotel tonight.”

He wanted to protest and think of an excuse, but it was probably better to talk sooner rather than later.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Stiles said just as Scott came out with two plates, Allison right behind him.

“So,” Allison said once they both sat down. “Scott and I have put some thought into what you two have been trying to tell us.”

Well, at least one good thing was going to come out of the dinner.

“And we’ve decided that we’re getting married tomorrow!” Scott said.

Or not.

Stiles almost choked on a sip of water, coughing loudly until he could look up at Scott and Allison with what he hoped was disapproval.

“Are you insane?”

“Insanely in love,” Scott said, smiling at Allison.

“Oh God,” Stiles groaned. “No, you can’t get married tomorrow. Our plane tickets are nonrefundable.”

“That’s why I’m giving my ticket to Derek,” Scott said. “We’ll get married tomorrow afternoon and then you two can fly home together that evening.”

“When are you coming back?” Stiles asked.

“We’ll honeymoon for a couple of weeks.”

“With what money?”

“My money,” Derek said, reaching into his back pocket and taking out his wallet.

“Uh, Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles asked.

Derek didn’t answer as he took out a blank check and started to write on it. He handed it to Scott who squinted at it before his mouth dropped open. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“No joke,” Derek said. “Consider it a wedding present.”

“We can’t accept this, Derek,” Allison said, taking the check from Scott.

“You can and you will.”

Stiles felt even more dumbfounded than Scott who was still trying to find the words to speak. The feeling was soon replaced with anger though. How could Derek do that? After days of trying to make Scott and Allison see reason (and then them coming to the worst conclusion), he just accepted it? He just tossed aside all the ideals he’d been talking about over the past few days?

It didn’t make any sense. Derek didn’t make any sense and being in a relationship wasn’t supposed to be this hard. It wasn’t supposed to hurt or make him question everything that Derek did. Scott and Allison had fallen back into a groove they hadn’t had in so long and now they were going to the altar tomorrow. And Stiles looked at Derek and didn’t know anything about him.

“I’ve gotta go.”

It took even him a moment to realize he’d actually said anything. Scott and Allison both looked surprised, but under that there was hurt more than anything. Stiles didn’t even chance looking at Derek, choosing instead to just stand up from the table.

“Dinner was great, Ally,” he said. “Text me with details about tomorrow.”

He grabbed his coat and left, heading down to the street before realizing that he didn’t actually have anywhere to go. More than anything he wanted to be alone, but Derek would look for him at the hotel. That didn’t mean he couldn’t barricade the door once he got there.

Stiles was about to leave for the nearest metro stop when he heard Derek calling out his name. He stopped walking, exhaling deeply before turning around.

“Hey,” Derek said once he caught up to him. “What’s been going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Stiles.”

“No, don’t ‘Stiles’ me,” he said. “I just wanna be alone.”

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t have to tell you anything.”

He realized that he sounded like he was five, but he couldn’t help it. Stiles was so beyond confused.

“At least let me make sure you get back to the hotel safely.”

Every part of him wanted to turn Derek down, but he had a shitty sense of direction and would probably end up getting lost in the foreign city. He sighed, shrugging his consent.

The way back to the hotel was quiet and awkward, Derek looking at him more than once and trying to say something before Stiles just looked away. He was shutting him out, he got that now. Part of him felt like a coward, so afraid of talking to Derek about his concerns. Another part of him thought that Derek was the coward for shutting everything away so efficiently. Maybe Stiles was starting to learn from the best.

“What’s been going on?” Derek asked as soon as he closed the hotel door shut behind him.

“I thought you just wanted to make sure I got back safe.”

“And I did,” Derek said. “Now I want to know what’s been going on in your head the past few days. You haven’t been yourself.”

“You haven’t been yourself,” Stiles mumbled, sitting down on the couch.

That wasn’t the right thing to say because Derek went from open and ready to listen to a little pissed off.

“You’re acting like a child.”

Fuck, it hurt hearing him say that. He had been expecting it, ever since he had lectured Scott and Allison, but having it directed toward him just hurt. Stiles pressed his lips together, inhaling sharply through his nose.

“Well you’re the one dating a child.”

He might as well have slapped Derek judging by the look he was giving him. The older man looked stunned, his mouth parted and his eyes widened. And then Stiles just decided to fuck it all and listen to Allison’s advice.

“You lied,” Stiles said. “In the elevator on Wednesday you said you didn’t care that I was ten years younger than you. Then Scott and Allison are getting married and you call them kids and one second you’re against it and the next you’re writing them a check as a wedding present. You’re so open and honest with me and with everyone else you’re angry or closed off. At least I thought so, but you’re still closed off with me. You lie to me.”

Stiles wet his lips, looking down at his hands that he was currently wringing due to nerves. He always moved his hands when he talked, but now they were holding each other in a stranglehold, trying to stay still.

“Your age does bother me,” Derek said and Stiles finally looked up at him. “And I have lied to you about a few things, but I… I trust you, and I haven’t been able to trust anyone in a while. I trust you and you scare me.” He walked in front of Stiles then, kneeling in front of the couch. “I want to explain everything to you one day, but right now I think I can only say a little. I wish you were older, I wish you were graduating college instead of just now entering it. I wish that I could have you the way that I want, for you to move in with me. But I can’t ask you that without being selfish and I never want to be selfish with you, Stiles. You’re too good for that.”

“What about being weird with the Scott and Allison wedding?” Stiles managed, finding that the air was thin or something because it was getting harder to breathe.

“It was a stupid test,” Derek said. “I did the same thing with Laura when she told me about Chris. If I put that much doubt in their heads and they still want to get married, then there’s no stopping that. I should have told you.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Stiles said. “It makes sense though.”

He was happy that one of them had been testing Scott and Allison, especially since tomorrow was still supposed to result in a wedding. Stiles couldn’t find it in him to focus on that though. All he really wanted to focus on was Derek and his words and how… how Stiles scared him. There was so much of the other man that Stiles didn’t know, but that had been the most honest thing he’d ever told him. Derek was being honest and Derek was being… he was being _Derek_.

“This is our last night here,” Stiles said, his hands coming up to Derek’s shoulders. “And we haven’t really done anything the past two nights.”

“Do you want to change that?”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles said. “So, this is me giving my 100% consent for you to do me. Like put your dick in me right now, please.”

Derek laughed at that, his eyes crinkling up in the corners. He stood up, pulling Stiles to his feet before lying on the couch and pulling Stiles on top of him. “Such a romantic.”

“I learned from the best.”

“Obviously.”

They kissed then, Derek automatically coaxing his mouth open to take his tongue. Stiles moaned, his body suddenly alit with everything he was feeling. He felt deprived despite having gone longer without Derek before. Maybe it was because this time he had had the opportunity to have Derek but had turned him down.

It was strange being the one on top, Derek’s firm body underneath his hands. Derek was still in control though, clutching a hand in his hair while the other hiked his shirt up his chest. Said shirt found its way to the floor and so did Derek’s, the older man’s mouth sucking on his clavicle before the cotton even hit the ground.

“Should we go to the bed?” Stiles asked, glancing down at Derek who was biting against his skin.

“No,” Derek said, fingers unfastening Stiles’ jeans. “I want to have you right here.”

“Couch sex?” Stiles said. “That’s a first.”

“First time for everything.”

They didn’t talk after that and Stiles wasn’t sure he’d actually be capable of saying anything. He opened his mouth up to Derek and let himself be undressed, soon finding himself sitting naked on his lap with his arms wound around his neck. Derek’s hands were gripping his ass, pushing their cocks together and making him squirm.

“You know what didn’t get any attention the last time we had sex?” Derek asked, thrusting their cocks together again and making Stiles dig his teeth into his bottom lip. “This greedy little thing.”

His thick fingers made their way between Stiles’ cheeks and he felt his face heat as the pads of Derek’s fingers pressed against his hole. Usually Derek’s fingers would already be wet with lube or it would be his tongue on him first, not his dry fingers. Stiles still pressed back against him regardless, the pressure still familiar and ridiculously good.

“Not yet, baby,” Derek murmured against his mouth. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Derek’s fingers moved away as he leaned over the couch to grab his forgotten jeans. Despite Stiles’ mind start to muddle with want he still rolled his eyes as Derek took out a packet of lube and a condom.

“Such a fucking boy scout.”

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Derek said, ripping the lube open and applying some to his fingers. “You’re always so eager for it, I didn’t think you would care.”

“But keeping it in your pocket?” Stiles asked, shuddering despite himself as Derek rubbed his slick fingers against his entrance. “Do you just expect me to bend over for you in public one of these days?”

“Only if you want to,” Derek said, biting at his neck.

Stiles tilted his head back for Derek to allow the older man better access as his fingers continued to circle his hole. He pushed back against him, trying to get them to slide in, but Derek always pulled just slightly away from him. Stiles let out a noise of discontent, moving back against Derek’s hand and having the fingers move away again. Derek chuckled against the skin of his throat and Stiles huffed, reaching back and grabbing Derek’s hand.

“Someone’s getting a little forceful,” Derek said, bemused, as he finally pressed two fingers inside of Stiles.

“I’ve missed you,” Stiles said, out of breath as his eyes closed.

“I’ve been right here.”

Not how he wanted him though. And it wasn’t even a sex thing, it was a thing that was them being with each other and talking with each other. The past few days had been filled with eggshells and now they were finally getting back to where things were supposed to be.

And that translated into Stiles losing his breath as Derek pumped his fingers in and out of him. Sliding in to fill him up, and then sliding out to empty him again. His own fingers were clutching the taut skin of Derek’s shoulders, Stiles’ body rocking back onto his fingers whenever they thrust inside of him.

“I want you to ride me,” Derek breathed into his skin, lips and teeth and tongue still marking Stiles’ neck. “I want to see you work yourself open on my cock.”

A small moan escaped from Stiles’ lips, his whole body seizing up at Derek’s command. He had never done that before, always having been on his back or stomach for Derek. The idea of riding him sent a full heat of pleasure coursing through him though and he nodded his consent.

“You have to tell me, Stiles.”

“Yes,” Stiles said. “Yes, I wanna ride you.”

“Then do it.”

Derek’s skin was almost completely out of his touch then. Stiles fell forward a bit, his hands going from Derek’s shoulders to his chest in a matter of seconds. His eyes fluttered open to look down, seeing Derek lying on his back with an easy grin on his face.

“Show me how much you want my cock,” he said, his fingers still pressing into Stiles while his other hand cupped his hip.

Stiles’ mouth fell open, his face burning at just the idea of being on display for Derek. The rational part of his brain told him that it wouldn’t be any different from what they usually did, but usually he wasn’t the one doing all the work.

Taking a shaky breath, Stiles reached behind him to grab Derek’s wrist, taking the older man’s fingers out of himself. The sudden emptiness always made him feel strange, but he pushed it aside, reaching to take the condom and lube packets Derek had placed on the couch cushions. It took him a few tries to open the condom, but he eventually did, sliding it down Derek’s length without any problems. Stiles was aware of Derek’s gaze on him as he went through the motions, his hand slicking up Derek’s cock with the remainder of the lube.

He chanced looking at Derek’s face, seeing him just as affected as Stiles was. And he really loved that. He loved that Derek was just as turned on by him as he was by Derek. Maybe he didn’t understand it completely since no one before Derek had ever seen him as desirable, but it was definitely a nice thing to have his attentions on Stiles.

“Go slow for me,” Derek said, spreading a hand on Stiles’ stomach as he watched Stiles line himself up. “I wanna see your face.”

Stiles nodded, positive that anything he would try to say would come out jumbled. Slowly, he sank down on Derek, his mouth opening up even more and his eyes squeezing closed as he was filled. It was his first time getting fucked in the New Year and Stiles would have laughed at his own stupid joke if he wasn’t so busy gasping for air.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Derek groaned, both hands moving to clutch his hips. “How the hell are you still this tight?”

He didn’t know and he wouldn’t be able to answer, so Stiles just gave a nod/shrug combination, his hands still steadying himself on Derek’s chest. There were just a few moments of them breathing together and adjusting before Stiles started to rock a bit. The angle was really good like this, filling him up and hitting all the right spots perfectly.

“Come on,” Derek said. “Move, Stiles.”

Unable to find the want to turn down Derek’s order, Stiles lifted himself up slightly only to drop back down. Fuck, he was hard and leaking all over Derek’s stomach, but he couldn’t even focus on that. He wanted to focus on the stretch and how Derek felt as he worked himself up and down his length.

He started to move faster, but it wasn’t anywhere near the rhythm Derek always picked up when he was the one doing the work. Stiles tried though, but his body was starting to feel strained and sore and they hadn’t even really started. Derek must have picked up on that because he sat back up, a hand cupping Stiles’ face.

“Ride me, Stiles,” Derek said, pressing their lips together as he thrust his hips up into Stiles. “Do it. Be a good boy for me.”

After fearing that Derek saw him as a kid, he really shouldn’t have gotten off at being called a boy, but he couldn’t help it. His body responded to the praise, his cock leaking even more as his hands scrambled to grab Derek’s shoulders.

Using the leverage from Derek’s shoulders and with Derek thrusting up into him, they finally managed to pick up a steady rhythm. They kissed as they fucked, but it turned into their open mouths and tongues pressing together more than anything. Derek’s hand was on his cheek and his thumb pressed against Stiles’ mouth. He shut his eyes again, moaning as he closed his lips around Derek’s thumb.

“Shit,” Derek cursed, wrapping his free hand across the small of Stiles’ back.

Stiles felt flushed all over, his body overheated and sweating as he rode Derek and his mouth sucking softly on Derek’s thumb. He didn’t even know why he had done it, but it had been there and he had wanted it and Derek wasn’t complaining.

In fact he was taking his thumb out, only to replace it with two of his fingers. Stiles let out a shaky breath as his mouth closed around the digits, his arms coming around to hug Derek’s shoulders instead of clutching on to them.

“God, you’re so desperate to be filled,” Derek said, eyes burning through Stiles as he moaned around his fingers. “In any way that you can be.”

He could only nod in agreement because it was true. Stiles loved being filled with Derek and right now it was sending him right to the edge. His dick was pressed between their bodies and Derek’s cock was deep inside of him, filling him in all the right ways.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Derek said, granting him permission as he continued to push into him.

Stiles couldn’t though. He was _right_ there, he could feel it all inside of him, but he just couldn’t take the release. With even more fervor he moved back on Derek, his mouth sucking harder on the fingers inside of it. It wasn’t enough, he needed something, _anything_. Stiles was so used to Derek’s weight on top of him and holding him down and this just wasn’t –

A sharp slap landed on his ass and he gasped, his mouth opening and his cock spilling between them. Derek’s fingers slid out of his mouth, leaving a trail of spit in their wake.

“Never been surprised into an orgasm before?” Derek asked, his voice thick as he maneuvered Stiles off of him and onto his back.

“Can’t-Can’t say I have,” Stiles said, his chest moving up and down as Derek grabbed one of his hands and wrapped it around his still hard cock.

“Finish what you started,” Derek said, mouthing at his jaw. “Get me off.”

Stiles let out a little moan, wanting to make Derek come but somehow lacking the energy to move his hand. A lighter slap made its way to the side of his ass and he bit his bottom lip, his hand moving instantly. He kept his grip tight, wanting to make Derek come as soon as possible.

He got his wish too, the older man groaning Stiles’ name into his skin as he came into the condom, his hands gripping Stiles’ hips. They just laid there, breathing in each other and still trying to catch their breaths when Stiles finally managed to talk.

“Aren’t you gonna be all aftercare and clean me up?” he asked.

“Can you give me two seconds?”

“Well, you didn’t give me two seconds to come before you started spanking me.”

Apparently that was the wrong (or the right) thing to say, because the next thing he knew Derek was pulling him into his arms and walking him toward the bathroom.

**OoOoOoO**

It was a noon wedding and Jackson and Lydia had come in from London to attend. Stiles had walked into the tiny chapel completely set on trying to talk them out of it for the last time, but Scott had asked him to be his Best Man and Allison asked him to walk her down the aisle and he couldn’t say no. Even though he didn’t appreciate the judgmental looks his hickies got since it was entirely Derek’s fault.

Derek who had taken him shopping that morning for a decent suit since Scott had been prepared enough to bring one with him. Things were still a bit weird for them after days of not really communicating, but after talking (and fucking) last night, it was working out again. Derek tied his bowtie for him and kissed his neck outside of the chapel and he had clung to the lapels of Derek’s suit like they were in a cliché prom movie.

Scott was already waiting inside the chapel with Lydia and Jackson while Allison paced the lobby. She was wearing a simple white lace dress that went to her knees and her hair was up in a high bun. She looked incredibly beautiful, which Derek told her since he was the gentleman between the two of them.

“Nervous?” Stiles asked, offering her his arm as soon as Derek left to go into the chapel.

“My dad is going to kill me,” Allison said.

“Yeah and Melissa’s gonna kill Scott,” he said.

She giggled at that, a nervous thing that made them both smile. He knew in a few years that they would redo this entire thing. Scott and Allison would be in their mid-20s and it would be a huge event and she would be wearing a real wedding dress. But that moment probably wouldn’t be as special as what was about to happen.

As he walked her down the aisle he started to feel all his uncertainties about Scott and Allison lift away. He finally understood why Scott had made all of his usernames and passwords her name and why she would lose all common sense when she was in the same room as him. Stiles looked at his best friend, his brother, as his eyes stayed glued on Allison. He looked so happy and alive and it was like everything just fit into place. Scott and Allison were fate and destiny and in every version of the universe they were probably together.

Stiles placed her hand in his once they got to the end of the short aisle before he took his spot next to Scott. Lydia was the Maid of Honor and Jackson was sitting in the front row of the bride’s side while Derek was in the front row of the groom’s. Stiles looked at Lydia in her green dress and bright smile and he thought about high school and thinking that he was going to marry her. Thinking that he loved her.

That hadn’t been love though, he realized that now. And as Scott and Allison tearfully exchanged vows, Stiles glanced at Derek, catching his eye and getting a soft smile from the older man. Love was what he felt for Derek. He was in love with Derek Hale, which meant that he was more than likely screwed. And not in the nice way.

**Author's Note:**

> **In case you missed the beginning author's note: THIS FIC IS INCOMPLETE AND WILL NOT BE UPDATED. EVER. IT WILL NEVER BE UPDATED.**


End file.
